Sassy Lady and City Cool Man
by Hwang0203
Summary: [Chp 7 & Announcement update!] Xi Luhan dengan obsesi anehnya; melajang seumur hidup karena suatu hal yang buruk terjadi dulu. Oh Sehun adalah lelaki dingin yang tidak mudah didekati. Ketika waktu dijalani berdua, bisakah Luhan mempertahankan obesinya dan sifat dingin Sehun runtuh? [WARN!GS][HUNHAN][other offcial pairings]
1. Teaser

Upcoming fanfiction by** Hwang0203** © 2014

.

xx  
>.<p>

Bagi sebagian wanita, menikah adalah hal yang dinanti-nantikan dimana pangeran yang selalu ada di gambaran mimpimu hadir di depan altar. Memegang tanganmu lembut untuk bersama mengucap janji setia di depan altar disaksikan beribu pasang mata di hadapan pendeta.

Kebanyakan alasan mereka memilih menikah adalah karena satu hal –_cinta_.

Oh, dongeng yang manis.

Tapi sayangnya satu orang ini tidak mempercayai (bukan tidak mempercayai, hanya saja belum bisa mempercayai) pernikahan atas nama cinta. Memang banyak yang terpaksa karena suatu hal –dijodohkan paksa, misal.

Tapi tetap saja.

Menikah menurutnya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Mengurus suami dan anak, berkutat di dapur dan menjadi pembantu dadakan, tidak bisa bebas karena harus selalu menurut apa kata sang kepala keluarga –alias suaminya kelak.

Melajang adalah pilihan yang tepat; selain memiliki pengalaman yang pahit.

Sebenarnya banyak yang memintanya untuk mencari pasangan, bahkan beberapa temannya mengadakan kencan buta untuk Luhan. Sayangnya harus berakhir dengan si laki-laki kapok untuk memiliki kencan buta bersama Luhan di lain waktu.

(_"Berhentilah untuk obsesi yang tidak menguntungkan, Jie. Memangnya kau tidak mau memliki keturunan?"_

_"Tidak, Xing. Aku sudah kehilangan dan aku terlalu takut."_

_"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal telah mengucapkannya."_

_"Tidak usah begitu. Kenyataannya juga memang, oh, ngomong-ngomong aku mencium bau gosong."_)

Sekali lagi, ia ingin melajang.

Ia, Xi Luhan. Di tahun 2014 ini umurnya menginjak 32 tahun, ia masih melajang daripada temannya yang lain yang kini sudah menikah, bertunangan, ataupun yang sudah memiliki keluarga yang dihadiri malaikat kecil.

Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia kelak, sekali lagi, ia adalah Xi Luhan si keras kepala.

Melajang seumur hidup?

Ia bisa saja melakoninya jika memang ingin.

(_semoga saja tidak. Ayahnya akan mengamuk dan memaksa menjodohkan Luhan dengan lelaki pilihan ayahnya_.)

* * *

><p>Oh Sehun, baru saja menjadi sarjana dan mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus. Begitu lulus langsung ditawari menjadi manajer perencanaan di perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bukankah itu bagus? Beruntunglah ia memiliki otak encer dan berbekal wajah <em>ulzzang<em> untuk menarik perhatian klien wanita muda.

Sehun dikenal pribadi dingin bagi orang baru, sesungguhnya di dalam diri lelaki itu adalah pribadi yang hangat luar dalam. Seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan masa remaja yang layak; seperti berkencan, misal.

Alasannya?

Oh tentu saja Tuan Oh punya alasan yang masuk akal sekaligus menggelikan.

Perempuan itu cerewet, menyusahkan, cengeng, manja, etc yang tuan Oh tidak bisa jabarkan satu persatu.

Eits, bukan berarti Tuan Oh kita yang tampan ini menjadi berbelok untuk menyukai sesama jenis, terutama saat gosip semasa SMA-nya menjadi tokoh utama dalam kabar burung bahwa '_Oh Sehun dari IPA 3-2 dan Kim Jongin dari IPS 3-4 menjadi sepasang kekasih, persahabatan dari jaman mereka memakai popok hanya sekedar kedok belaka_'.

_Iyyuh_... Sehun sampai tidak bisa memakan makanannya kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Rasanya ingin muntah seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang terkena _morning sick_ saja.

Kim Jongin? Teman dari ia memakai popok sampai sekarang ini? Maaf, kalaupun iya memang dirinya penyuka sesama jenis, Jongin adalah pilihan terburuk daripada yang terburuk.

Tolong, siapapun yang membuat berita itu dipastikan hidupnya akan _aman dan tentram_ dibawah pengaruh Tuan Oh Sehun yang dingin dan galak.

Intinya adalah...

Dirinya, Oh Sehun. Si Sarjana lulusan terbaik dari Seoul University jurusan Administrasi dan Marketing yang baru saja menginjak umur 25 tahun di April 2015 ini. Terkenal dingin serta judes dan perfeksionis, seumur-umur tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun.

* * *

><p>"Menyebalkan jika kau harus bersikap anggun dan manis di depan lelaki. Apalagi kalau menikah; jika ia tidak tahu kebiasaan burukmu, baru sebulan saja langsung menggugat cerai."<p>

"Tergantung kebiasaan burukmu itu sendiri sih, Lu. Aku wajar saja karena kau itu perempuan banyak makan, tingkahmu konyol, kesukaanmu yang berlebihan tentang sepak bola. Entah kenapa dari jaman SMP aku betah menjadi temanmu."

"Kau jahat sekali padaku, Min. Aku tidak mau membantumu mendekati si asisten Presdir Wu."

"Ku traktir _Americano_ sebulan penuh, deh."

"MAU!"

.  
>.<p>

"Ayolah. Kenapa kau tolak Su Ji, heh? Dia gadis baik dan cantik. Sayang sekali, bisa saja dia setia dan menjadi istrimu kelak."

"Diamlah, Jong. Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis manja."

"Ayolah, dia bukan gadis manja lagi seperti saat SMP. Kudengar dia masuk universitas bagus di London berkat usahanya sendiri mendapat beasiswa. Apalagi pekerjaannya kali ini ia seperti karyawan lain; mengikuti test dan persyaratan daripada langsung memegang jabatan tinggi di perusahaan ayahnya."

"Oh ya? Kurasa dia kekanakan."

"Apanya yang kekanakan? Kurasa aku sudah menyebutkan semuanya, Hun."

"Apalagi kalau bukan kekanakan namanya kalau ia mengancam akan meminta orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan kami(*) kalau aku menolaknya. Apalagi sambil menangis, dikira orang-orang yang ada di kafe aku menghamilinya dan tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Dan komentarmu hanya dua kata saja setelah alasanku kuat untuk menolak Su Ji? Kau sahabat terbaik, Jong."

(_* di cerita ini disebutkan bahwa orangtua Su Ji bersahabat dengan orangtua Sehun.)_

* * *

><p>Kalian tahu; bahwa takdir begitu menarik dan mampu membuat drama yang ada di televisi manapun terlihat pasaran dan norak.<p>

Aku ragu jika takdir mempertemukan dua orang yang hampir memiliki kesamaan, tapi perbedaan prinsip yang membuat mereka sedikit sekali harapannya untuk bersatu.

Kalau jodoh, ya... bagaimanapun harus bisa.

Tapi kalau mereka bukan jodoh...

... gimana, hayo?

.

xx

.

"**_Sassy Lady and City Cool Man_**"  
>Xi Luhan EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.<br>Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)  
>Lenght: Chaptered (between 10-13 chapter) | Rated: bisa T, bisa T+, bisa semi M, sesuai chapter.<br>WARNING! : GS, drama-addict, menye-menye.

Disclaimer: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku #slapped), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**A/N **: Harusnya aku fokus pada ujian yang sebentar lagi datang, harusnya aku fokus pada UN nanti, harusnya aku bisa melanjutkan cerita chaptered yang lain (yg masih belum publish) daripada membuat yang baru. Seriously, bisa saja fanfic ini _mandegh_ sampai chapter 2 atau 5. Aku hanya menuangkannya daripada mubazir jika tidak dikembangkan.

Mungkin temanya pasaran, kalian bisa temukan fanfic lain yang tema sama cuma beda cast/alur yang juga berbeda. JUJUR! Ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri. Jika kalian menemukan yang hampir sama, mungkin cuma kebetulan semata mengingat tema yang kuangkat kali ini benar-benar pasaran sekali, hampir seperti di drama-drama yang kalian tonton. Tapi aku ingin membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

Dan GS. Entahlah. Aku lebih tertarik EXO-uke jadi cewek. Kenapa juga HUNHAN? Aku tidak tahu, karena jika ChanBaek, mungkin benar-benar komedi tanpa romantisme. KaiSoo? Dari jalan cerita ini saja Kyungsoo tidak cocok; karena jika cast dituntut untuk komedi dagelan dan urakan, Baekhyun atau Luhan yang cocok. Kai sebenarnya cocok untuk peran yang diambil Sehun, tapi yah... sudah kubilang barusan kan?

Last but not least, aku minta review apakah pantas untuk chapter selanjutnya di publish. Oh ya, dan aku masih author newbie di FFn. Mohon bantuannya~


	2. 1: Americano Accident

Matahari baru saja merangkak naik, suara alaram yang begitu menggebu-gebu menggambarkan bahwa semangat pagi seharusnya seperti itu. Ya, seharusnya...

... tapi untuk ukuran perempuan ini sepertinya kita harus melarat ulang pagaraf pertama tadi.

Mata cantiknya yang terus menutup mengistirahatkan tubuh kini perlahan mengerjap terbuka. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum alaram mungil nan lucu itu dilayangkan menuju tembok dan berakhir mengenaskan.

Membuka jendela kamarnya, menemukan kota Seoul saat baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi suasana kota begitu ramai.

Pukul enam pagi? Tunggu sebentar.

Setelah mengecek kembali jam melalui ponselnya yang tertera bukan jam enam dalam bentuk digital, melainkan jam tujuh lewat beberapa menit.

"**SHIT**! Demi bakpao Minseok yang kumakan kemarin, pagi yang sangat _menyenangkan_!" serunya lalu buru-buru memasuki kamar mandinya.

Ya, yang _menyenangkan_ adalah mandi diburu waktu, sarapan hanya segelas air putih saja, rambut yang dibiarkan dikuncir kuda tanpa disisir dulu, wajah yang hanya dipoles bedak seadanya dan setipisnya saja.

Sungguh, penampilan yang menyedihkan untuk wajah cantik seukuran perempuan ini.

Xi Luhan, kau perempuan yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

* * *

><p>"<span><em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan (ex)EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | slight!ChenMin and others

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered | Rated: bisa T, bisa T+, bisa semi M, sesuai chpater.

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku #slapped), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Americano Accident  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Kereta baru saja turun di daerah _Incheon_. Luhan keluar dari gerbong kereta berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain yang juga ingin keluar maupun masuk. Sungguh, penampilannya bahkan tiga kali lebih kacau daripada saat Luhan menunggu kereta di stasiun dekat daerah apartemennya.

_Blouse_ yang kusut, rambut coklat madu yang kini digerai terlihat berantakan, wajah yang tertekuk seolah Luhan adalah makhluk paling aneh. Lebih baik ke toilet stasiun sebentar untuk membenahi kembali penampilannya sebelum menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh para karyawan lain di kantor. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum jam masuk kantor, Luhan masih punya waktu lima menit membenahi penampilannya dan lima belas menit untuk jalan kaki dari stasiun ke kantornya.

_Timing_ yang pas sekali.

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja memasuki _basement_ untuk memakirkan mobilnya. Mobil hadiah dari _hyung_-nya karena predikatnya menjadi lulusan terbaik di _Seoul University_ yang bergengsi itu. Pakaiannya memang formal dan agak berlebihan. Kemeja putih bergaris hitam vertikal yang ditutupi jas abu-abu yang menawan. Tanpa ada dasi yang mengikat lehernya, terlalu mencekik. Sepatunya pantofel hitam mengkilat –aslinya ini sepatu ayahnya yang dibelikan _Hyung_ sebagai oleh-oleh dari Italia. Tapi karena ukurannya terlalu kecil dan daripada dibiarkan tidak terpakai di rumah... Sehun pakai saja tidak masalah kan?

Salahkan ibunya yang terlalu heboh untuk mendadani Sehun layaknya anak perempuan yang nanti siang akan melakukan kencan pertamanya.

Padahal ini hanya pekerjaan, oke? Apalagi Sehun itu anak laki-lakinya, bungsu pula. _Hell_, yeah.

Tas tangannya ia biarkan berayun-ayun atas kendali tangannya. Sehun melangkah santai ke dalam kantor tanpa ekspresi meskipun beberapa wanita disana memekik melihat Sehun seperti model _catwalk_.

Oh, siapa sangka ada dewa Zeus yang mau melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung kantor yang sama sekali tidak agung?

"Kau Oh Sehun yang nantinya jadi Direktur di Divisi Perencanaan?" seseorang yang di belakangnya menepuk pundak sembari melantunkan sederet kalimat tadi padanya tanpa sopan santun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dulu dan bertanya-tanya siapa dia yang berani sekali menepuk pundaknya seolah dia teman lama yang hilang? Hanya Jongin saja yang berani melakukan itu, itupun sudah jarang semenjak mereka memasuki bangku kuliah dulu.

"Ah, maaf." cicit lelaki itu begitu peka jika tatapan Sehun tidak suka mengarah pada telapak tangannya yang asyik nongkrong di pundak Sehun. "Aku asisten Presdir Wu, kau dimintai menemuinya jika datang. Ikuti aku." Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak takut sama sekali pada tatapan tajam Sehun, padahal hal itu sudah membunuh beberapa karyawan wanita yang kini tergolek lemah akibat tatapan mata Sehun.

Ow, hina aku berlebihan dalam menggambarkan sosok Tuan Oh.

Sehun melangkah mengikuti lelaki mungil berkacamata di depannya. Sampai akhirnya di tingkungan lorong lobi malah bertemu karyawan wanita yang sepertinya akrab dengan asisten Presdir Wu ini.

"Pagi, Jongdae!"

"Pagi juga, _Noona_."

Mata hamster wanita itu melirik Sehun yang ada di belakang asisten yang bernama Jongdae. Awalnya menatap Sehun sembari decak kagum terdengar lalu selebihnya hanya bersikap formal dan ramah.

"Ah, ini atasan baru divisi kami?" tanya Minseok, hanya anggukan dari Jongdae sebagai jawaban. Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Hai, aku Kim Minseok, salah satu karyawan di divisi yang kau pimpin nanti. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Ramah dan menarik. Tapi sayangnya Sehun adalah _exspressionless_. Datar.

Minseok bahkan berpikir kalau ia bukan punya atasan seorang manusia, melainkan robot yang dirancang seperti manusia umumnya agar mata manusia mudah terperdaya akan kehebatan ilmiah-teknologi jaman sekarang.

"Tumben aku tidak bertemu _rusa_-mu, _Noona_. Terlambat lagi?"

Minseok mengendikkan bahunya singkat, "Kurasa begitu, Dae-_yah_. Kuharap ia tidak menghancurkan jam weker yang kubeli untuk ke seratus empat puluh tujuh kali."

"Wow," decak Jongdae. "kita bicarakan nanti siang saja, aku harus mengantar Sehun menemui presdir Wu." seolah sadar ada Sehun diantara mereka, Minseok memberikan mereka berdua jalan menuju lift yang ada disana sebelum kembali sesak mengingat jam kantor yang mepet.

"_By the way_, kau terlihat berbeda _Noona_." kata Jongdae sebelum ia dan Sehun memasuki lift.

Minseok yang mendapat komentar dari Jongdae, mendadak tersipu. Lantas menampilkan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih." katanya sebelum berbalik arah.

Sehun hanya berharap kalau ia tidak memiliki hal memalukan apapun yang merusak citranya yang ia bangun dari SMP sampai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru saja duduk di kursinya. Komputernya masih mati dan kertas absen menunjukkan waktu terlambat Luhan hanya berkisar empat menit dari jam seharusnya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung seminggu. Ia berharap kalau saja gajinya tidak dipotong.

Karena bulan ini ada kabar bahwa _ZARA_ ataupun _Channel_ mengeluarkan _item_ musim semi terbaru. Luhan tidak ingin kelaparan di awal bulan padahal baru saja dua minggu lalu ia membawa uang gajian pulang.

"Pagi semua!" sapanya pada penghuni ruangan divisi perencanaan yang hanya dihuni enam orang; termasuk dirinya.

"Pagi,"

"Hei! Pagi, Lu."

Asal tahu saja, Luhan cukup terkenal bahkan semenjak SMP. Siapa yang tidak kenal Xi Luhan perempuan keturunan Cina? Dia gadis yang baik, cerewet, cantiknya hampir seperti _Barbie_ yang ada di televisi –bahkan ada yang mengakui Luhan lebih cantik dari Kim Taehee si aktris paling cantik sejagat Korea Selatan.

Luhan bisa saja menjadi aktris atau anggota _girlband_ kalau saja beberapa sifat (yang hanya diketahui orang-orang terdekat saja) _buruk_nya hilang dan layak diterima khalayak publik.

Seperti yang kukatakan, Xi Luhan itu perempuan yang cantik, baik, supel dan juga terkenal galak jika sudah marah. Kesukaannya terhadap sepak bola yang berlebihan serta mata yang berkelap-kelip bagaikan mata rusa atau bintang menjadi daya tarik kedua selanjutnya.

Hanya saja, disaat teman-temannya memilih bertunangan, menikah, memiliki anak atau barus saja ada yang menggencarkan aksi pendekatan terhadap incarannya, Luhan justru santai memakan _pocky_ sembari menertawai aksi pelawak Korea di televisi. Oh, jangan lupakan Luhan juga pecinta drama serta _boyband_ yang kelewat muda dibanding umur perempuan rusa itu.

Disaat semuanya getar-getir untuk dipertemukan dengan jodohnya, Luhan seenaknya mengatakan kalau jodohnya itu makanan. Dia punya _ramen_, permen karet, beberpa bungkus camilan seperti _Lays_ atau _Chocopie_.

Ya ampun...

Aku sempat meragukan dia perempuan jika punya poin pecinta sepak bola serta pecinta camilan.

Karena poin seperti itu khusus untuk para lelaki seumuran Luhan.

Mari kembali ke _setting_ cerita, Luhan melirik di belakangnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan kursi serta meja kerja rekan seumur serta teman yang mengertinya; Kim Minseok.

"Tumben sekali dia belum datang," gumamnya. "Apa Minseok sudah datang tadi?" serunya pada penghuni _team_ dua divisi perencanaan.

"Oh, tadi dia pergi ke kantin kantor. Kurasa dia tidak sarapan pagi ini." celutuk rekannya, Kim Jonghyun, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Luhan.

Perempuan ini memilih untuk tidak peduli terhadap Minseok. Karena jika perempuan berpipi bakpao menemukan Luhan terlambat seperkian kalinya, dipastikan wajahnya akan hitam karena serangan api naga Minseok.

Kejam, sungguh perumpaan yang terlalu berlebihan.

Minseok adalah kawan yang baik yang selalu membelikan jam weker mini untuk membangunkanmu agar tidak telat, selalu menasehatimu kalau kau datang terlambat lagi. Tapi menurut Luhan, dia merasa seperti punya dua ibu; satu di Beijing dan satunya lagi dalam wujud Minseok.

Pikiran Luhan buyar sampai pintu ruangan mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan Minseok dalam balutan _blouse_ dengan warna cerah mencolok yang tidak biasa. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya pada semua orang; kecuali Jonghyun karena duo Kim (Kim Minseok dan Kim Jonghyun) di tempat mereka terkenal suka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Miris.

Alis Luhan mengkerut melihat penampilan Minseok yang terlihat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya. Yang lain pun akan berpikiran sama dengan Luhan. Ada apa ini?

Lihatlah Minseok! Gadis itu memakai _blouse_ putih yang ditutupi rompi kuning cerah –secerah matahari saat ini–, bukan celana jins melainkan rok kain satin panjang selutut yang warnanya senada dengan rompi, rambut yang biasanya diikat satu asal-asalan atau digerai dengan hiasan bando kini dikepang kecil pada sisi depan lalu disambung di belakang kepala membentuk bando. Apalagi wajahnya... tolong siapapun beri tahu Luhan bahwa Minseok menggunakan _eyeshadow_ tipis bewarna _soft pink_. Warna yang mencolok sekali meski tidak terlalu disadari eksistensi _eyeshadow_ tersebut.

Ini bukan Minseok yang... _tomboy_?

"Katakan jika koran ataupun media memuat berita kehancuran dunia. Siapapun beritahu aku!" seru Luhan histeris. Minseok memutar manik matanya malas sebelum mendudukan bokong seksinya di kursi tepat di belakang Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tampil beda." bela Minseok begitu tahu maksud kalimat Luhan tadi.

"Berbanding tiga ratus enam puluh derajat? Hebat sekali! Ah, mungkin aku yang sakit; iya, benar." celutuk Luhan menelungkupkan kedua pipinya seperti _cover_ film _Home Alone_.

Aih, Luhan si drama _addict_. Hampir saja Minseok menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan berkas yang dibawanya untuk diketik ulang.

"Berhenti mengejek jika kalian ingin berita bahagia." – Minseok

"Kalau kau bicara si _Hell_ Pak Youngmin keluar, _lady_, itu berita basi." Sahut Yongguk yang menyesap secangkir kopi paginya.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku lupa jika yang perempuan hanya aku dan Luhan."

"Bukan perempuan, tapi perawan tidak laku." gumam Jonghyun yang langsung dihadiahi tumpahan kopi yang panas milik Yongguk di kemeja Jonghyun oleh Luhan dan juga gumapalan kertas bekas yang dibiarkan berdebu yang kini mengenai kepala Jonghyun oleh Minseok.

"Ya! Perempuan gila!" sentak Jonghyun paling tidak terima perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Jonghyun, kuharap kau ingat kalimat yang kuketik jika '_Luhan bisa jadi galak kalau ia marah_', kau memancingnya untuk marah, Jong.

_#Poor_ Kim Jonghyun.

"Jadi beritanya...?" sambung Yongguk.

"Oh," tangan Minseok yang akan mencekik Jonghyun kini mengendur. Kali ini kau selamat, Jonghyun. "Kalian tahu jika _General Manajer_ alias _leader team_ kita akan digantikan yang baru menggantikan si _Hell_ Pak tua Youngmin?"

"Wow, pujianmu sadis." komentar Luhan begitu Minseok mendeskripsikan atasan mereka dulu, Kim Youngmin.

"Dia masih muda, bayangkan! Bahkan diantara kita dia adalah _maknae_. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau muda tapi wajah menipu orang jika seumuran Pak Youngmin," Minseok berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "masalahnya dia tampan. Ku yakin dewa Zeus pun iri melihatnya!" sontak Minseok menjerit histeris sendiri mengingat pertemuan singkat antara dirinya, Jongdae dan juga si _General Manajer_ yang baru. Persis seperti _fangirl_.

"Cih, mengataiku bahwa aku berlebihan. Dirinya sendiri pun begitu." sindir Luhan dan Minseok tersadar lalu menghentikan aksinya. "Ingat Jongdae, bakpao." lanjut Luhan.

"Jadi... si _General Manajer_ itu yang membuatmu berpenampilan seperti ini, Seokkie?" tanya Gongchan.

"Tentu tidak. Ini inisiatifku sendiri."

"Oh... ingin tampil beda di depan Jongdae?" goda Luhan diselingi senyum mengejek.

"Tidak tahu." jelas sekali jawaban dari Minseok untuk menghindari topik seputar 'Kim Jongdae', malah makin membuat kelima temannya gencar menggoda perempuan berpipi bakpao.

"Seokkie, kalau jam makan siang temani aku di Cafe biasanya ya?"

"Jangan bilang Yixing mau menemuimu."

"Ya. Bersama keponakan manis, Junhee."

"Ck, ayolah!" Minseok berkacak pinggang. "tidak pernah ya sekali pun terlintas di kepalamu untuk menemui ataupun berkencan dengan lelaki? Apa kau itu lesbian?!"

"Kim Minseok!" potong Luhan. "Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan. Kedua, aku bukan lesbian."

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku harus mengetik ulang berkas ini." Minseok membanting map bewarna hijau daun lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi memunggungi Luhan.

_Yeah_, pertemanan yang baik 'bukan?

**.**

**.**

Jujur saja, Sehun mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudahnya dan langsung jabatan tinggi sebenarnya bukan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini atau otak encernya.

Semua ini murni diatur dan diperlihatkan seolah ini memang usaha Oh Sehun.

Sayangnya sudah seperti drama murahan, _s*cks it_!

Padahal hari ini hari pertama tapi Sehun sudah membolos setengah hari. Setelah bertemu Presdir Wu Yi Wei, yang merupakan rekan kerjasama bisnis sekaligus sahabat sang ayah, memberinya petuah dan beberapa hal singkat tentang perusahaannya, Sehun langsung meluncurkan mobil hadiah dari _Hyung_ menuju ke tempat yang sangat ingin di kunjungi Sehun.

Yap, daerah pinggiran kota Seoul di gedung tua bertingkat dua yang ditelantarkan. Berkatnya dan Jongin, gedung tua itu tidak jadi dihancurkan dan dijadikan markas oleh kedua sahabat ini.

Markas studio _dance_.

Luarnya saja yang gedung tua lusuh mirip rumah-rumah berhantu. Sesungguhnya di dalam sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan studio _dance_ yang dihuni orang-orang berduit.

Ya; _power of money_ yang berpengaruh di dunia.

Baru saja Sehun membicarakan Jongin pada pikirannya, saat memakir mobilnya di belakang geudng sudah terparkir mobil _Mercedes_ hitam yang langsing. Siapa lagi yang tahu tempat ini selain dirinya dan Jongin? Oh, mungkin ada beberapa dari orang-orang yang mengenal mereka berdua.

Benar dugaannya. Begitu pintu kaca itu terbuka dan langsung ke ruang _dance _di lantai bawah, sudah terdengar alunan musik _jazz_ yang dicampur _dubstep_ ringan (FYI: seperti lagu 'My Lady'). Menemukan Jongin yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya beserta perempuan yang menyenandungkan tempo nada lagu _jazz-dubstep_ ringan ini.

"Tak kusangka kau akan kabur di hari pertamamu bekerja,_ Man_." celutuk Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku datang?"

"Suara mobilmu terdengar. Hei, mobil baru? Suaranya lain seperti biasanya."

"Ya, kemarin baru datang. Hadiah dari Se Hyun _Hyung_."

"Se Hyun _Hyung_?" pekik Jongin, "berbanding terbalik denganmu, Oh."

"Diamlah, Kim."

Mereka melupakan satu orang yang duduk di sofa kecil yang terlihat jengah atas pertengakaran dua sahabat ini.

"Ah, hai _Noona_. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Suara orang ini membuatku kacau."

"Tidak apa." Senyum tipis itu terkembang dari perempuan itu. "Maaf dan selamat atas kelulusanmu ya. Aku tidak menemani kalian saat jadi Sarjana kemarin. Pihak musikal seenaknya menambah jadwal dua hari manggung."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, lagipula apa untungnya bagi Sehun jika kau datang?"

"Panggil dia _Noona_, Jong. Meski kau pacarnya, hormatlah sedikit. Kau ini belum jadi suaminya, jangan seenaknya." Sehun juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa kecil bergabung dengan perempuan itu.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau mengambil kelas _manners and ethic_ saat kuliah."

"Kau hebat _Noona_ bisa bertahan selama empat tahun bersama sahabat hitamku."

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi hatiku merasa nyaman."

"Jangan mulai dengan kata-kata _cheessy_. Aku mual." Perempuan itu tertawa renyah.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang sudah berdentang semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Beberapa rekan kerja Luhan sudah bangkit menuju kantin kantor ataupun restoran yang dekat sini. Bahkan sepuluh menit sebelum jam makan siang, Minseok mendului Luhan untuk makan siang bersama Jongdae, melupakan permintaan Luhan pagi tadi.<p>

Perempuan itu benar-benar...

Entah kenapa kali ini duduk di depan meja kerjanya daripada makan siang lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya jika tidak mengingat Yixing bersama anaknya sekaligus keponakan Luhan, tentu saja Luhan sudah berseru riang '_Selamat makan_' di kantin kantor.

Ponselnya berdering menjeritkan _ringtone_ lagu dari band favoritnya, _My Chemical Romance_, serta ada nama konta 'Ratu Kegelapan; Yixing' yang berkedip-kedip. Mau tidak mau Luhan menekan gagang telepon bewarna hijau di layar ponsel lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"_**Aku baru sampai. Cepatlah sebelum Junhee merengek ke kedai eskrim!**_"

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak bertemu di kedai eskrim saja?!" tanya balik Luhan; heran.

"_**Karena kedai eskrim langganan Junhee ada di sekitar Jung-gu. Sangat jauh dari kantormu, bukan? Cepatlah atau kutelepon **_**Baba**_**-mu!**_" dan sambungan telepon terputus. Sempat-sempatnya Luhan mendengar suara Junhee yang merengek.

Demi keponakannya, Luhan mengehela nafas.

**.**

Sebenarnya Yixing dan Luhan bukanlah saudara sepupu ataupun apa. Mereka hanya teman dekat semenjak Yixing pindah rumah di daerah kompleks rumah Luhan yang ada di Beijing. Mereka merasa dekat karena perbedaan umur mereka hanya dua tahun saja.

Hingga saat SMP mereka sama-sama menerima tawaran beasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Seoul. Sayangnya Luhan dan Yixing ada di sekolah berbeda. Untungnya saat SMA, Yixing menjadi adik kelasnya dan bergabung bersama Minseok. Jadilah mereka bertiga terkenal seantreo sekolah.

Minseok yang lucu tapi atlet taekwondo, Luhan yang seperti _Barbie_ tapi paling sulit untuk didekati kaum Adam (terkecuali satu orang bersejarah pada saat itu), dan si kalem Yixing yang bisa menggaet hati si ketua OSIS –Kim Junmyeon. Kau boleh memanggilnya Suho kalau mau (ingatlah kalau hanya Yixing yang boleh memanggil nama asli Suho)

Wajar jika mereka merasa bahwa mereka bukanlah teman, melainkan kakak-adik mengingat mereka sama-sama anak tunggal yang kesepian. Orangtua mereka pun menganggap Luhan atau Yixing sebagai kakak atau adik bagi anak mereka.

Lupakan soal asal-usul, kali ini Luhan ingin sekali menyemburkan makian sayang kepada Yixing jika tidak ada Junhee –keponakan tersayangnya.

Lihatlah. Anak laki-laki yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keempat langsung memeluk Luhan erat begitu Bibi kesayangannya datang. Selanjutnya bermanja-manja; semisal melaporkan kekejaman Yixing yang dialami bocah itu. Sedangkan ibu bocah itu hanya menyesap kopinya santai.

Dasar, mirip sekali dengan Yixing.

"_Jiejie_, Junmyeon punya kenalan. Dia pengacara muda yang hebat. Akan kuatur jika kau mau."

Luhan mendelik. Tuh kan? Pasti membahas hal ini jika tiap kali Yixing menemuinya saat jam makan siang.

"Ya ampun, Xing! Biarkan aku bebas. Aku bisa memilih pilihanku sendiri nantinya."

"Lalu pilihanmu adalah melajang seumur hidup? Hebat! Aku harus menyiapkan trofi jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

Luhan buru-buru menutup kedua telinga Junhee rapat-rapat atas lontaran kalimat frontal yang tidak pantas diperdengarkan anak kecil. "Kau mau mengotori telinga polos anakmu, hah?" protes Luhan.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya pada tatakan. "Junhee, kau mau _cheessecake_ bukan? Pesanlah ke kakak kasir disana dan tunggu sampai ibu jemput; oke?"

Bocah laki-laki itu menurut apa yang dikatakan ibunya setelah Yixing menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk harga _cheessecake_ yang dipesan anaknya.

"Kutebak ini masalah serius."

"Ini masalah serius memang."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tidak biasanya adik kesayangannya berbuat hal yang serahasia seperti ini. Biasanya juga blak-blakan seperti tadi.

"_Jie_, Xi _Baba_ selalu mengeluhkan seret jodohmu padaku. Aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu, aku menikah lebih dulu darimu. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada kedua orangtuamu? Karena kau anak tunggal dan hanya kau harapan mereka, _Jie_." Yixing melantunkan kalimatnya menggunakan Mandarin. Tentu saja karena _cafe_ cukup ramai dan tidak bisa begitu gamblang membicarakan privasi yang bisa saja ditangkap telinga manusia penguping.

Luhan mengerti pembicaraan ini. Luhan mengerti apa per bait kata oleh Yixing.

_Baba_ dan _Mama_nya sudah memasuki dekade kelima, ada keinginan bagi mereka menimang cucu. Mereka punya anak perempuan yang jika diumur dua puluh lima masih lajang tanpa alasan jelas, tentu saja di mata orang-orang anak perempuan mereka seperti tidak berguna.

Memang, Luhan merasa tidak berguna lagi semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu ketika dunianya dijungkir balikkan.

Luhan bukan tidak pengalaman untuk berkencan. Berkali-kali mengikuti kencan buta yang direncakan Yixing ataupun Minseok dan juga atas pengalamannya sendiri. Sayangnya Luhan tidak menemukan hal yang klop.

Ditambah pula masalah tentang _hal itu_.

Rasanya ingin terjun dari _Namsan Tower_ saja.

"_Jie_ tidak mempersalahkan _hal itu_ dalam kasus kali ini bukan?"

**Skakmat!**

"E-eh, ini lain cerita, Xing. Tentu saja tidak." _kuharap begitu sayangnya tidak_.

Entahlah Yixing boleh bernafas lega atau tidak, bisa saja Luhan berbohong kan? Tapi Luhan memang pintar berakting, jadinya Yixing tidak bisa menemukan celah yang bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa Luhan mengelak dan berbohong.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang, si kecil Yi Joon pasti rewel tidak menemukanku siang ini. Aku titip salam untuk Minseokkie _Unnie_ saja ya." Pamit Yixing bangkit dari kursi besi itu dan menghampiri si sulung Junhee yang berdiri manis di depan meja kasir.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Luhan _Imo_!" pamit Junhee sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi bersama ibunya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan bocah itu padanya. Setelah taksi itu berbelok di tikungan sana, barulah Luhan melemas seperti balon yang dilepas gasnya.

"_Baba_... _Mama_... maafkan Luhan." Gumam Luhan yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar angin.

Yang dibutuhkan Luhan hanya _Americano_; ia harus mabuk _Americano_.

**.**

**.**

**xx**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mampir sebentar di kedai kopi atau cafe dekat kantornya. Sekedar menyesap _Americano_ yang membuatnya rileks tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Di meja kasir sepi antrian, barulah Sehun sadar jika hampir berakhir jam makan siang. Pantas saja cafe nampak begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid seragam SMA yang menikmati waktu sebelum pulang ataupun beberapa karyawan yang tetap _ngeyel_ berada disini daripada kembali ke kantor.

Misalnya perempuan yang ada di samping meja kasir dengan ponsel menempel di daun telinga.

"Tolong ijinkan aku sebentar, menadadak aku tidak enak badan ... ini aku berada di rumah Yixing sekedar istirahat, kan lumayan ada yang mengurusku." cih, Sehun hampir saja memberikan umpatan kecil pada perempuan itu yang beralasan tidak masuk akal. Mencoba membolos, heh? Dilihat dari pakaian perempuan itu terlihat sekali sebagai karyawan kantoran, terutama perusahaan Pak Wu yang ada di dekat sini.

"Permisi, aku pesan _Americano less sugar_." pesan Sehun pada penjaga kasir.

"Maaf, apa _Americano_ pesananku sudah ada?" tiba-tiba perempuan itu sudah ada disampingnya dan menanyakan pesanan yang sama dengannya.

Eoh, dunia sempit, bung.

"Sebentar lagi, mohon tunggu sebentar." penjaga kasir itu menjawab ramah pada perempuan yang Sehun tidak kenal.

Lagi. Telinga Sehun menangkap lantunan lagu _My Chemical Romance_. Oh, milik gadis itu. Tidak disangka perempuan berpenampilan anggun malah menyukai genre lagu yang begitu mengejutkan jantung.

"Oh, Xing! Aku pergi ke rumahmu, aku sudah meminta ijin dari kantor jadi tidak perlu cemas." dan saat itu tepat pesanan perempuan ini datang. Langsung saja tas kertas yang memuat empat gelas kopi _Americano_ disambar seolah perempuan itu diburu waktu. Tentu saja beresiko.

Karena resikonya adalah salah satu gelas _Americano_ yang posisinya tidak tepat tersebut langsung jatuh dan isinya mengenai tepat sepatu pantofel milik Sehun.

Sepatu pantofel... dari Itali.

Apalagi dari merek terkenal.

_Good news_!

Sehun dan perempuan itu sama-sama memekik. Keduanya saling pandang beberapa detik sebelum melihat kondisi naas sepatu pantofel milik Sehun.

Ewwh... menurut Sehun itu mengerikan.

Baginya yang perfeksionis, tentu hal mengejutkan jika salah satu penampilannya harus hancur; misal, seperti kejadian ini.

"Maaf!" perempuan itu menggumamkan kata maaf terus-menerus. Sehun mendengus tidak percaya sepatu kebanggaannya harus rusak oleh _Americano _panas.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau..." bahkan Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, perempuan bodoh?!" pekiknya setelah beberapa kata terkumpul menjadi kalimat yang pas untuk memaki perempuan ini.

Perempuan itu yang tadinya membungkuk penuh hormat dan meminta maaf kini menegakkan kembali dan matanya memincing menantang Sehun.

"Maaf Tuan, jika aku bodoh, perusahaan manapun tidak akan menerimaku berkerja." bantah perempuan itu galak.

Sehun sempat tertawa pelan bermaksud mengejek, "Tapi lihat, kebodohanmu membuatku jadi korban. Sepatu dari Itali milikku jadi korban. Harusnya kau pakai kepintaranmu untuk berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan kepintaran disini, aku menggunakan kesopanan. Karena aku salah bertindak ceroboh –bukan bodoh– aku meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hatiku. Apa aku salah, Tuan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau kira minta maaf semudah kau mengunyah bubur, heh?!"

Lagu dari _My Chemical Romance_ mengalum membuat argumen mereka terhenti. Mendadak saja perempuan ini kaget, marah, atau apalah ekspresi itu tidak bisa ditebak Sehun.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Ini salahku. Jika kita bertemu, aku berjanji akan mengganti sepatu Italia milkmu. Aku permisi karena aku punya urusan penting daripada argumen-mu. Selamat siang, Tuan!" sepertinya nada pada kata 'argumen-mu' dan 'Tuan'. Lalu perempuan itu seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dalam ketersimaan atas hal ceroboh yang dilakukan perempuan itu padanya.

Oh, _shit_!

Perempuan itu... berani sekali.

**.**

**.**

**|| To Be Continue ||**

**.**

**.**

**xx**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Aku minta maaf buat kalian yang nunggu fanfic ini. Sebenarnya, saya pengen hari jumat chp 1 di publish. Tapi, sepertinya anonymox saya gak mau kerja. Jadinya, saya usaha keras buat donlot tor browser di laptop kakak saya (yeah, mozilla firefox di kompi saya saat ini gak bisa buat seraching apapun). Maaf, semoga chapter satu ini membuat reader-nim memaafkan saya.

Bagaimana chapter satu ini? Kurang panjang atau mungkin kalian bisa temukan konflik yang baru tercipta? Well, berhubung masih chapter satu, konfliknya masih belum mau keluar. Dan juga... HunHan kan terkenal dengan Bubble tea, kenapa aku nggak masukin Bubble Tea sebagai icon couple mereka dan kenapa harus Americano? Menurutku, di cerita ini Mereka sudah dewasa; bukan remaja labil. Jadi Americano memberi kesan bahwa mereka dewasa dan _berkelas_.


	3. Chp 2: When The Sassy and The Cool Meets

Luhan baru saja menyegarkan badannya dengan berendam di _bathub_ selama satu jam. Aroma mawar dan juga wewangian citrus menguar dari tubuhnya. Rambut coklat madu yang biasanya digerai kini basah dan dilapisi handuk lembut.

Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa, tangannya terampil memencet tombol remote televisi yang sangat dihapalnya di luar kepala. Setelahnya meletakkan remote itu disamping, kembali terulur untuk mencapai bungkusan _snack chocopie_ dan sekaleng soda yang sudah disiapkan disana.

Televisi menampilkan acara kesukaan Luhan, _Running Man_. Tapi kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menikmati kekonyolan mereka beserta _guest_-nya? Apa ia sudah bosan dengan acara ini?

Tidak, pikirannya kembali ke tiga jam yang lalu saat ia mampir di apartemen Yixing. Memberikan adiknya sebuah keputusan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak Yixing akan terjadi.

Luhan memang mengambil keputusan ini tanpa berpikir panjang dan secara spontan. Kini pun untuk membatalkannya sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan.

Ia harus berpikir berkali-kali lipat untuk bisa menarik kembali keputusannya.

"Panjang umur," baru saja Luhan memikirkan lolos dari rencana Yixing, adiknya itu mengirimkan _e-mail_. Luhan yang membacanya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Ia ralat kembali. Sepertinya rencana untuk batal harus dijauhkan dari pemikirannya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered (between 10-13 chapter) | Rated: bisa T, bisa T+, bisa semi M, sesuai chpater.

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : When The Sassy and The Cool Meets.**

* * *

><p><span>[flashback]<span>

_Luhan tidak pernah ingin diam sekedar duduk di bangku penonton tepi lapangan basket. Tempat yang selalu dikunjungi Luhan selain kelasnya, kantin, lapangan klub sepak bola ada tempat favoritnya setelah kantin._

_Setelah selesai dengan urusan klub sepak bola, Luhan bermaksud mengambil catatan yang ketinggalan di kelas kebetulan saja melewati lapangan basket karena jaraknya lebih cepat jika dari lapangan sepak bola. Kali ini Luhan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar di lapangan basket daripada di kelas sendirian. Apalagi ini sudah hampir pukul enam sore, sedikit murid yang betah di sekolah saat hampir malam._

"_Rupanya masih ada murid disini?" sebuah suara baritone berat mengganggu Luhan yang menegak air dari isi botol yang dibawanya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu bagian barat lapangan yang merupakan lorong utama kelas sebelas._

_Mendapati seseorang siswa yang masih betah memakai seragam dengan bola basket di tangan. Tingginya menjulang, rahang tegas._

_Hampir saja botol yang dipegang Luhan jatuh jika saja mata setajam elang itu tidak memandanganya intens. Luhan bahkan ragu jika nyawanya masih bersamanya; tidak menguap diakibatkan pengaruh pesona siswa itu._

"_Bukankah kau Xi Luhan dari kelas IPA 1-3?" oh, dengarkanlah suara berat itu memanggil_ _namanya dalam untaian yang terdengar merdu. Tolong, siapapun tampar kedua pipi Luhan agar segera sadar!_

"_K-kau... tahu namaku?"_

"_Siapa yang tidak tahu _duo_ wajah bayi Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok?" siswa itu balik bertanya pertanyaan retrois yang diakhiri tawa kecil._

_Tawanya terdengar seperti simfoni bagi Luhan._

"_Tapi aku tidak tahu dirimu."_

"_Benarkah?" wajah tampan itu menampilkan ekspresi dibuat-buat yang memunculkan segurat senyum di wajah Luhan. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku baru diangkat jadi ketua klub basket periode terbaru seminggu yang lalu."_

"_Aku tidak tanya jabatanmu, yang ingin kutahu namamu."_

_Kekehan itu terdengar menggema. Mata elang itu sedikit menyipit akibat bibir yang tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalkan, Nona. Namaku..." _

**.**

**KRIIINGG!**

Luhan membuka matanya begitu suara alaram menggema di telinganya. Nyaring, bisa-bisa ia terkena tuli dadakan. Jam weker yang dibelikan Minseok untuk ke seratus empat puluh delapan berhasil membangunkan Luhan tanpa membuat jam weker tersebut berakhir naas.

Pukul enam, Luhan masih punya waktu empat puluh menit untuk berisap-siap. Dahinya meneteskan keringat padahal pengatur suhu ruangan ini sudah diatur kisaran 25 derajat olehnya.

Apalagi mimpinya...

... kenangan semasa SMA dulu yang kembali dibuka tanpa peringatan. Seolah otaknya dilain waktu secara otomatis mengulang kembali potongan-potongan kenangan itu lebih lanjut seperti sebuah film.

Padahal sudah lama sekali Luhan melupakan potongan kenangan tersebut; dibakar djadikan abu untuk diterbangkan angin ke tempat antah berantah.

Sepertinya angin membawa serpihan itu datang kembali.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir hal yang membuatnya terus saja menggali kenangan tersebut. Buru-buru disibaknya selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Menyambar handuk bewarna _turqoise_ lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengawali paginya dengan gerutuan. Salahkan dirinya yang begadang untuk mengurus segala berkas yang ada padahal bisa ia kerjakan besok di kantor. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin diburu saat harus menyerahkannya saat jam makan siang, jadinya ia mengerjakan tiga perempatnya di rumah dan satu perempatnya di kantor.

Meskipun hanya punya lima belas menit bersiap-siap, toh, Sehun tidak akan mendapatkan pelanggaran karena memang statusnya kali ini disamarkan sebagai _General Manajer_. Memilih kemeja biru langit bergaris putih vertikal. Jas hitam yang memang pada dasarnya warna hitam itu dibuat sedikit pudar. Sentuhan jam tangan _Timex _serta dasi biru donker membuat pesonanya tidak bisa ditolak semua orang

Jangan lupakan juga rambutnya yang diwarnai perak platina dan juga kulitnya kelewat putih pucat untuk ukuran orang Asia semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia albino.

Dan untuk sepatu... _shit_, ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

Perempuan gila yang menumpahkan _Americano_ di sepatu Italia-nya, berani membentaknya, meminta maaf bukan dari hati yang tulus.

Untuk alasan terakhir Sehun hanya menebak dari ekspresi yang diberikan perempuan gila itu.

Memilih tidak mengurusi hal kemarin, Sehun akhirnya asal memilih sepatu pantofel yang dipunyanya (dan hanya satu-satunya mengingat Sehun suka mengoleksi sepatu kets dan sepatu khusus _dance_) dari _Saint Louis_ _for Men_ yang dibawakan ibunya saat ada pelelangan.

Yeah, miris memang hasil dari pelelangan.

Jam tanganmiliknya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Butuh empat puluh menit dari rumahnya untuk sampai ke kantor jika Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan santai.

**.**

**xx**

**.**

Sedikit aneh menemukan Minseok dan Jongdae berangkat bersama. Apalagi jika mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tawa dan obrolan.

_Ngenes_ sebenarnya bagi Luhan yang sendiri untuk melihat momen bahagia sahabatnya.

Dan momen itu terpaksa terhenti begitu Jongdae melihat Luhan di ujung sana yang tengah memeluk tiang listrik terdekat dengan ekspresi '_gue-jones-mau-apa-lo-?!_'. Minseok pun sepertinya sadar buru-buru menarik lengan Jongdae untuk segera masuk ke gedung kantor mereka.

_("Noona, tidak berangkat bersama Luhan Noona juga?"_

"_Tidak perlu."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Astaga, dia memalukan! Anggap saja kita tidak mengenalnya, oke? Cepat_ _masuk.")_

Luhan semakin terlihat _ngenes_ melihat dua orang itu seolah tidak mengenalnya. Seperti dalam komik maupun anime, _background_ Luhan kini terlihat gelap dengan gambar hati yang terbelah dua. Tapi detik berikutnya menjadi lautan api dan marah menggebu-gebu begitu ide membalas Minseok tercetus di kepala Luhan.

"Kubuat kau tidak bisa menikmati bakpao-mu, Minseokkie. Lihat saja nanti!" desis Luhan tertahan tapi masih bisa didengar orang-orang disekitarnya.

Lewati saja, mereka mengira Luhan _workaholic_ yang sudah stress.

**.**

**.**

"Lu, tolong serahkan ke asisten Pak Wu." Yongguk sudah ada di sebelah kursi Luhan. Mengganggu perempuan ini dengan map yang berisikan file-file yang dibutuhkan dan harus dibubuhi tanda tangan pria tua yang menjadi atasan utama mereka.

Luhan yang tadinya asyik mengetik sekalian browsing ke website ZARA ataupun Gucci kini teralihkan pada map hijau toska yang disodorkan Yongguk.

"Sekertaris Pak Wu itu ada lima. Kau perlu membuat empat salinanya kalau perlu."

"Ish, sudahlah. Berikan saja pada salah satunya. Bilang saja ini harus segera dibubuhi tanda tangan Pak Wu."

"Kau punya kaki lantas kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau cantik, oke? Cepatlah, ingat, aku seniormu disini!"

Luhan menyambar map tersebut ogah-ogahan dan langsung saja keluar dari ruangan. Tentunya perempuan ini tahu betul jika pakai _lift_ untuk ke tempat sekertaris Pak Wu akan sangat jauh dari ruangannya. Memilih alternatif tangga darurat karena hanya selisih satu lantai tidak masalah.

Di tempat lain saat baru saja sepuluh menit Luhan keluar ruangannya, sesosok lelaki tinggi pucat memasuki ruangan team divisi perencanaan. "_Annyeonghaseo_." Dibarengi bungkukan 90 derajat tubuhnya. Dan yang lainnya pun membalas dengan sopan.

"Ah, anda manajer yang baru di divisi kami bukan?" tebak Minseok. Sehun masih ingat perempuan kemarin yang bermata seperti hamster.

"Ya. Harusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku kemarin tapi maaf aku ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan bersama Presdir Wu." kata Sehun tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Halo, kuharap anda masih ingat namaku." Perempuan itu menyalami Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Ingat? Bahkan Sehun pun sudah lupa.

Minseok mengerti dari wajah Sehun yang memulai reaksi bingung, hanya tersenyum maklum. "Aku Kim Minseok." dan satu persatu mulai memperkenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan dimulai dari Minseok hingga yang terakhir Baro.

Satu persatu pun mulai mengenalkan dirinya. Mulai dari Minseok, Jonghyun sampai Yongguk.

"Mari perkenalkan diri saya secara singkat. Saya Oh Sehun, umur 25 tahun. Saya lulus tahun lalu di jurusan Ekonomi Adminisrasi dan Marketing sebagai sarjana S2. Saya menjadi lulusan terbaik seangkatan saya di _Seoul University_."

Rahang semua orang hampir saja jatuh begitu profil singkat Sehun yang sangat mengagumkan.

Kecam aku karena begitu berlebihan membuat karakter Oh Sehun selengkap dan sesempurna dewa.

Merasa menemukan keganjalan, Sehun mencoba bertanya. "Eumm... Minseok _Noona_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa hanya kau yang perempuan disini?"

Seakan baru sadar salah satu anggota _team_-nya tidak berada disini, Yongguk yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas Luhan (_yeah_, karena dia yang menyuruh perempuan rusa tersebut) maka Yongguk perlu mengenalkan secara tidak langsung Luhan kepada Sehun. "Yang perempuan disini ada Minseok _Noona_ dan Luhan _Noona_. Aku menyuruh Luhan untuk ke ruangan Pak Wu. Oh iya, dia seumuran Minseok asal kau tahu."

"Oh ya? Minseok _Noona_ umur berapa? 26? 27?"

"32," Minseok mengendikkan bahu dan menjawabnya malas. "_yeah_, tahun ini aku ingin menendang angka 32."

Sehun hampir saja terkejut bukan main begitu mengetahui perempuan yang dipanggil Minseok ini memasuki umur 32. Padahal Sehun mengira umur perempuan ini masih dibawahnya. Kalaupun ada yang memanggilnya _Noona_, mungkin saja si pemanggil itu lebih muda dari Sehun, lebih tua beberapa bulan dari si pemanggil, atau juga bisa setahun-dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Nyatanya...? Untung saja Sehun memiliki wajah _stoic_ dan _expresionless_, agak memalukan jika ekspresi Sehun kaget ditunjukkan pada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan masuk ke ruanganku dulu." pamit Sehun langsung melangkah memasuki ruangannya.

Begitu memasuki ruangannya, tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Tembok diberi cat warna coklat menenangkan, beberapa perabotan seperti rak ditata disudut ruangan dengan buku-buku serta satu tempat dikhususnya tempat menyimpan file-file. Meja kerjanya pun tidak begitu buruk; lekukan kayu tersebut dibuat desain seperti selera Sehun. Sofanya pun tidak dibuat sofa panjang dengan model membosankan mata. Sofanya berbentuk bulat dengan warna merah darah yang kontras dengan warna cat tembok.

Siapapun yang mendesain ruangan ini, Sehun berdecak kagum karena kebetulan pas sekali dengan seleranya.

Sehun kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sekali lagi untuk bertanya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mendesain ruanganku?"

"Ah, kalau itu Luhan _Noona_. Dua hari setelah Pak Youngmin keluar, Luhan _Noona_ yang menata ulang." Jonghyun yang buka suara karena dia memang tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sehun menggumamkan kata terima kasih lalu keluar ruang kerja. Toilet, alasan yang _mainstream_. Jujur, ia memang harus ke toilet.

_Lift_ penuh karyawan yang akan naik turun gedung. Jadilah Sehun memilih ke tangga darurat.

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar suara derap sepatu hak bergesekan dengan lantai marmer tangga darurat. Sehun memilih cuek. Apa pedulinya tentang lantai yang tergores sepatu hak wanita?

Sialnya, wanita bersepatu hak tinggi yang berlawanan arah dengannya, tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sehun hingga semua kertas yang dijadikan satu dalam map berhamburan.

"Ya!" suara melengking wanita-bersepatu-hak-tinggi itu memekkakan telinga. Seolah Sehun yang salah dalam kasus kali ini. Saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang –ke arah wanita-bersepatu-hak tinggi itu–, barulah mata sipitnya makin sipit dengan tatapan tajam dan kerutan alis. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

Kaget?

Tentu saja...

"KAU; si wanita bodoh kemarin?" tunjuk Sehun.

"KAU; si sepatu _Americano_?" tunjuk wanita itu.

Hebatnya lagi, mereka bisa mengucapkan dua kalimat berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tampar aku karena membuat _fanfic_ ini semakin drama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Semua yang ada di ruangan _team_ dua divisi perencanaan dibuat geger oleh dua oknum yang sama-sama menjadi objek daya tarik tersendiri.

Xi Luhan si karyawan lajang bersama Oh Sehun si manajer minim ekspresi sedang beradu mulut. Tidak heran ika ketika keduanya memasuki ruang _team_, disambut oleh tanda tanya dengan lima orang yang ada disana.

Mereka bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih atau bersikap ramah. Hanya saja... raut kesal di wajah keduanya itu yang membuat penasaran kelima orang ini.

"Maaf," cicit Yongguk yang saat ini ditatap tajam empat karyawan lain disana. Tentu saja, adegan seru ini diinterupsi dadakan oleh oknum yang tidak memiliki abatan penting dalam adegan. "hanya ingin memastikan. Apa kalian sudah berkenalan? Terlihat... _akrab sekali_." dengan penekanan pada dua kata 'akrab sekali'.

Tanpa sadar keduanya mendengus tidak terima.

"Minseok, dia ini yang kuceritakan! Si sepatu _Americano_!" sedangkan Minsoek yang diserui Luhan hanya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Sebutanmu sungguh sopan, nona. Aku punya nama kalau kau mau tahu."

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak punya nama, sebutanku barusan bukankah cocok untukmu?"

"Maaf," kali ini gantian Minseok yang menginterupsi. "Umm... Sehun-_ssi_. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan nona Xi Luhan? Dia ini salah satu karyawan _team_ dua divisi perencanaan." kini manik Minseok beralih pada Luhan yang melipat kedua lengannya; kesal. "Dan Luhan, dia ini manajer baru yang kuceritakan kemarin."

Keduanya sontak menatap satu sama lain sebelum melotot ke arah Minseok dengan tidak elitnya. "**APA?!**"

"Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?" keluhan Luhan.

"..." sepertinya Tuan Oh kita tidak ingin berkomentar lebih banyak.

**.**

Sehun sesekali mengontrol keadaan di luar kantor kecilnya. Semuanya bekerja dengan baik bahkan sebelum mereka diberi pimpinan baru. Terutama wanita barbar berambut coklat madu bergelombang itu menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

Cantik, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau Luhan memang salah satu primadona. Bentuk tubuhnya... Sehun juga laki-laki, ia tidak bisa berbohong Luhan memiliki tubuh seperti model untuk umurnya di kepala tiga.

Hanya saja sikap wanita itu yang terlalu barbar dan juga tidak seperti perempuan umumnya, membuat Sehun harus ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat pujian bagi Luhan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya singkat, lalu kembali dalam lembaran kertas-kertas.

**.**

Sebenarnya presepsi Luhan tentang Oh Sehun selain tampan, sikap dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Luhan seperti mengalami _deja vu_. Jujur, saat insiden tumpahan kopi, Luhan bahkan sudah sedikit... kagum dengan wajah bak model itu.

Hanya saja, sikap Sehun tadi membuat nilai minus yang besar.

Oh, Tuhan. Sudah tenang hidup Luhan kenapa harus ada gangguan lagi dengan adanya manajer dingin itu?! Hidup Luhan seperti jalan penuh lubang sana sini.

* * *

><p>Jam pulang kantor baru saja berdentang satu jam yang lalu, tapi Luhan dan Minseok masih menikmati kopi buatan Minseok di apartemen Yixing; mumpung si kecil Yi Joon sedang tidur dan Suho sedang lembur.<p>

"Ingat, _Jie_. Myeon _Oppa_ sudah mengatur pertemuannya minggu depan. Jangan kabur atau buat dirimu aneh di depan kenalanmu nanti. Karena ini mempertaruhkan nama Suho juga." ingat Yixing sekali lagi kepada Luhan. Yang diingatkan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Minseok malah asyik dengan cangkir _Moccacino_-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sahut Minseok, "apa kau pernah bertemu Sehun–_ssi_ sebelumnya? Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Kau masih memanggilnya –_ssi_ meski diluar kantor? Dan yah, _akrab_, aku hargai itu." ujar Luhan membuat Yixing terkikik kecil.

"Siapa itu Sehun?"

"Atasan baru kami. Brondong mapan bak Zeus."

"Wow, kuberi penghargaan terbaik jika Luhan _jie_ tunduk dengannya."

"_Ladies_, itu adalah keajaiban ke seratus jika terjadi."

Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Serius! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

Luhan memutar kedua manik beningnya, "Ceritanya panjang. Intinya aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan _Americano_ di sepatu _Italiano_ miliknya dan mengataiku '_Wanita bodoh_!', aku masih ingat nada menyebalkan saat itu." Luhan membuat logat orang Roma pada kata '_Italiano_' sehingga terkesan seperti komedi dagelan.

"Tapi kau tertarik?"

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil, "Sehun; tentu saja! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau mencuri lirik ke arah kantornya tiap jamnya."

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres," celutuk Yixing.

Jujur, Luhan ingin mengatakan _ya_. Tapi gengsi tinggi yang ia junjung akan hancur hanya dalam satu kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf.

Luhan lebih memilih menyeruput _Moccacino_ buatan Minseok daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol. Dua temannya juga tidak mendesak ingin segera dijawab.

"_Ladies_, sudah acara bergosipnya?" suara _bass_ Suho yang tengah melepas sepatu pantofel di pintu sana, disusul Yixing yang membawakan jas serta tas kerjanya. Sungguh, keluarga yang manis.

"Kalau kau bukan suami Yixing, kupatahkan lehermu, Suho."

Gelak tawa Suho menjawab ancaman konyol Luhan.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" rangkulan di bahu serta suara bertanya yang membuat telinga sakit, hampir saja Sehun mematahkan leher siapapun disampingnya. Namun, niat baik itu ia urungkan mengingat yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Jongin; teman baiknya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kencanmu dengan Su Ji. Tidak sia-sia kan kau bertemu dengannya terakhir saat kelulusan JHS?" Jongin menyunggingkan senyum '_aku-tahu-aku-benar_' yang sangat dibenci Sehun.

"Simpel. Hanya bertukar kabar dan ia langsung ke intinya."

"Inti?" alis Jongin mengkerut.

"Ya, dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Wow, gadis pemberani." Komentar singkat Jongin. "Lalu?" tolehnya pada Sehun.

"Lalu apanya?"

"Ya ampun. Kau cerita setengah-tengah. Ceritakan lebih lengkapya!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab... "Kutolak."

Mata sipit Jongin membulat menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau tolak? Ayolah. Kenapa kau tolak Su Ji, heh? Dia gadis baik dan cantik. Sayang sekali, bisa saja dia setia dan menjadi istrimu kelak."

"Diamlah, Jong. Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis manja." Kata ketus Sehun sembari menyingkirkan lengan Jongin yang merangkul bahunya sedari tadi.

"Ayolah, dia bukan gadis manja lagi seperti saat SMP. Kudengar dia masuk universitas bagus di London berkat usahanya sendiri mendapat beasiswa. Apalagi pekerjaannya kali ini ia seperti karyawan lain; mengikuti test dan persyaratan daripada langsung memegang jabatan tinggi di perusahaan ayahnya."

"Oh ya? Kurasa dia kekanakan."

"Apanya yang kekanakan? Kurasa aku sudah menyebutkan semuanya, Hun." Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Apalagi kalau bukan kekanakan namanya ia mengancam akan meminta orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan kami(*) kalau aku menolaknya. Apalagi sambil menangis, dikira orang-orang yang ada di kafe aku menghamilinya dan tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Oh, begitukah?" Jongin tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Dan komentarmu hanya dua kata saja setelah alasanku kuat untuk menolak Su Ji? Kau sahabat terbaik, Jong." sindir Sehun

(*_ di cerita ini disebutkan bahwa orangtua Su Ji bersahabat_ _dengan orangtua_ _Sehun._)

Dan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke mobilnya lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam ketersimaan (atau ketermanguan?).

Sehun berulang kali menolak para gadis mulai dari alumni JHS sampai para _Noona_ yang dikenalkan Jongin padanya. Masih saja, dan ada saja tingkah perempuan yang membuatnya pusing.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau begini ia ingat Luhan.

Aih, kenapa harus wanita gila itu?

* * *

><p>Luhan baru memasuki pelataran lobi lantai dasar gedung kantornya. Menunggu lift bersama karywan lain yang punya tujuan sama dengannya. Sesekali Luhan melirik ponselnya sebelum suara denting lift terbuka. Kadang Luhan harus mengalah membiarkan karyawan lain memasuki lift lebih dulu daripada Luhan harus berdesakan.<p>

Seperti ini. Cukup beruntung Luhan memilih mengalah karena dilihatnya tidak terlalu banyak muatan nantinya yang diangkut lift.

Tapi sebuah suara _bass_ yang membuatnya cukup sial.

Menjungkir balikkan semuanya.

"Xi Luhan?" suara bass berat itu masih mengalunkan namanya dengan apik.

Luhan menoleh dalam gerakan lambat. Menemukan pria tinggi menjulang di belakangnya, setelan jas dan bawahan jins belel mampu membuat Luhan ternganga sebentar.

_Apa-apaan ini? Apakah surga benci padaku? _

"Luhan? Masih mengingatku?"

Bagaimana Luhan tidak ingat suara berat nan serak ini? Luhan hapal bahkan sampai berhalunisasi. Tubuh tinggi tegap ini masih sama; masih membuat Luhan terlihat kerdil. Hanya saja rambut yang dulunya hitam legam kini dirombak pirang _blonde_ makin terkesan bak tokoh anime. Senyumnya tipis sekejap tapi mempesona.

Luhan bahkan hapal semua itu sampai merindu, _damn_!

**.**

**.**

**xx**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**.**

**xx**

**.**

**A/N**: Hai, aku bawa chapter 2 yang membosankan (menurutku). Dan chapter kali ini juga kurang memuaskan, bahkan aku merasa begitu. Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah merasa sedikit puas ketimbang chapter sebelumnya? Kuharap iya. Ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa yang di scene terakhir? Kalo iya, ntar dapat kolornya Sehun /_slapped_/ xD

Dan maaf untuk kesalah pahaman kemarin atas komentar younlaycious88-ssi kemarin yang tanya: 'Umur Luhan di teaser dan chapter satu berbeda, apa terjadi typo?' Jawabannya adalah tidak. Mungkin kalimat '_Mereka punya anak perempuan yang jika diumur dua puluh lima masih lajang tanpa alasan jelas...'_ mungkin kalau kata '_Mereka_' dimaksudkan buat keluarga Xi. Dan untuk kata '_jika_' itu untuk kemungkinan dan _umur dua puluh lima _adalah sebuah keterangan objek. Apa kalian paham? Penjelasanku terlalu ribet ya? Maaf.

Oh satu lagi. Aku bukan 'Thor' yang suka bawa palu raksasa. Panggil aja aku dengan nama pen-ku, atau bisa kalian panggil aku apa saja asalkan bukan 'Thor'. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf umtuk tidak menulsikan satu persatu nama readers-nim yang sudah menyumbangkan masukan di kotak review. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian baik yang meninggalkan review maupun follow/fav. Terima kasih banyak /bow/

Last but not least; mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3: Annoyed Manajer & Lunch Time

Kim Jonghyun terheran-heran mendapati Luhan pagi-pagi sudah menduduki kursinya. Jonghyun baru saja memasukkan kartu absen ke dalam mesin lalu duduk dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kerja. Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat wajah Luhan nampak seperti sehabis melihat hantu di waktu subuh.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." bahkan sapaan singkat Jonghyun terabaikan, perempuan itu lebih memilih mempertahankan ekspresi masam dan menggigiti ujung jarinya –kebiasaan buruk.

"Lu? Selamat pagi!" sekali lagi Jonghyun menyampaikan salam niat baiknya dan untung Luhan merespon dengan anggukan singkat lalu kembali menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Apa Minseok belum datang?" tanya Luhan pada rekan seumurannya.

"Disini hanya ada aku dan kau saja, Luhan." dan perempuan asal China ini mendesah berat begitu tahu teman dari masa remaja labil belum hadir di ruang kantor.

Luhan butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya. perempuan itu bangkit dari kursinya setelah menyambar ponsel yang ada di saku tas sampir keluaran ZARA musim panas tahun lalu. Tujuannya hanya tangga darurat antara lantai enam dan lantai tujuh yang terkenal paling sepi.

Sebelum benar-benar akan keluar dari kantor, hampir saja Luhan menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang juga akan memasuki ruang kantor. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sehun; atasannya yang baru dan masih muda.

"Kau buta, perempuan bodoh? Minggir," kata-kata pedas dari Sehun sudah cukup membakar emosi Luhan. Perempuan ini mendorong dada bidang Sehun sehingga pemuda 25 tahun terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Mendapat celah, Luhan segera menghentakkan _high heels_ setinggi tujuh centi bewarna merah darah tersebut mengarungi koridor lantai empat belas.

Sehun memandangi punggung perempuan 32 tahun itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sekali lagi, Sehun merasa diremehkan oleh sikap Luhan yang dilakukan padanya barusan. Wibawa yang baru dibangunnya sehari sehingga mendapat kesan kuat oleh bawahannya, harus runtuh sekejap mata di depan Jonghyun yang menjadi saksi aksi singkat mereka.

"Tolong maklumi. Aku mengenal lama Luhan; jika perempuan itu emosi, dia akan bertindak seperti ratu kegelapan." kata-kata Jonghyun seperti tahu apa yang barusan Sehun pikirkan. Pemuda ini hanya merapikan kembali jas-nya, lalu melenggang menuju ruang kecilnya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan (ex)EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered (between 10-13 chapter) | Rated: bisa T, bisa T+, bisa semi M, sesuai chpater.

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Annoyed Manajer and Lunch Time**

* * *

><p>Luhan mengaduk bekal makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Biasanya perempuan rusa ini akan segera melahap makanan yang ada begitu jam makan siang berkumandang. Kali ini rasanya nafsu makan menguap bersama air yang menguap karena panasnya matahari di luar sana.<p>

Minseok ternyata absen hari ini karena harus pergi ke Pohang menjenguk bibinya –karena satu-satunya keluarga yang dipunya– yang tengah sakit keras. Kemungkinan lusa baru bisa masuk kantor.

Luhan makin jengkel, wajahnya seperti sehabis menahan pembuangan besar selama beberapa hari terakhir. Rekan yang melihat satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka (karena Minseok absen, ingat) itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyimpan pertanyaan besar pada diri masing-masing, _ada apa dengan Luhan?_

"Lu, ini bukan jam makan siang. Kau bisa makan bekalmu nanti saat jam makan siang."

"Argh, aku tahu." Luhan menyimpan kembali kotak bekal makan siangnya ke dalam tas.

Luhan baru saja akan bangkit untuk mengambil kopi dari mesin otomatis di kantin kantor, jika saja bukan kedatangan tamu agung yang membuat Luhan ingin kembali mengembalikan makan siangnya yang sudah bersarang di perut.

Oh Sehun.

Ternyata pemuda itu cukup sopan dengan memberi perintah agar tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti '_bos_' atau '_Pak_' apalagi embel-embel –_ssi_ di belakang namanya. Justru dipanggil langsung dengan namanya, Sehun akan merasa sangat dihargai.

(kebanyakan bawahanmu adalah para _Hyung_ atau _Noona_, wajar kau meminta hal seperti itu, Hun.)

Kembali ke Oh Sehun.

Pemuda yang umurnya jauh lebih muda dari Luhan tersebut melenggang dengan wibawa yang selalu melekat pada diri Sehun. Menyapa singkat para bawahannya dengan senyum tipis lalu iris _onyx_ hitam kelam tersebut bertemu dengan manik Luhan yang bewarna_ hazel _coklat. Dengan secepat kilat, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Atau setidaknya melakukan kegiatan apapun agar tidak nganggur dan membuat pemuda itu percaya diri mengira Luhan tertarik padanya.

_Hell ya!_

Sehun berdehem singkat dan pelan namun perhatian terpusat langsung kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Kau sakit, Sehun?" tanya Yongguk begitu mendengar batuk Sehun agak aneh.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin eksistensiku dihargai seseorang. Itu saja." ujar Sehun dengan sorot langsung mengarah ke Luhan yang memainkan kotak bekalnya.

"Luhan-_ssi_." panggil Sehun. Luhan menulikan telinganya.

"Luhan-_ssi_!" seolah kesabaran Sehun habis, menaikkan volume nadanya agar Luhan sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Sukses; Luhan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun –si pemanggil.

"Bisa bicara berdua?" Luhan terdiam sebentar. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, bingung atau terheran-heran. Seperti sudah menduga ini akan terjadi dan menyiapkan antisipasi. Luhan hanya bangkit dari kursinya sebagai jawaban. Sehun mendahului keluar ruangan diikuti Luhan dengan wajh datar tetapi diam-diam menyimpan tanda tanya besar dalam hati.

Semua yang ada di kantor hanya bisa diam menonton pertunjukan drama singkat.

"Ada sesuatu diantara mereka." curiga Yongguk dengan gaya ala detektif yang sedang berpikir memecahkan misteri.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin karena inisden tadi pagi." kata enteng Jonghyun mengundang rasa ingin tahu siapapun rekan yang ada disana.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Baro dengan alis berkerut. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga termasuk primadona kantor mereka.

"Aish... kita seperti karyawan perempuan yang bergosip." celutukan Jonghyun sukses membuat Yongguk mendaratkan jitakan kasih sayang di atas jidat mulusnya.

**.**

Sehun masih membelakangi Luhan meskipun suara _high heels _merahdarah milik Luhan terhenti tepat setengah meter di belakangnya.

Begitu Sehun berbalik, mendapati Luhan yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah angkuh layaknya ratu yang harus dihormati.

Siapa disini yang berkuasa?

"Ehem, kurasa kau tahu kesalahanmu tadi pagi Luhan-_ssi_."

Luhan mendelik, "Apa aku setua itu hingga kau berkata formal?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya perempuan ini sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun, Sehun masih berpegang teguh norma budaya timur.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan." suara tegas Sehun membuat Luhan bungkam. Bibir perempuan China ini membentuk huruf 'O' kecil yang membuat Sehun facepalm.

Mencoba bersikap imut, huh? Tidak mempan bagi Sehun.

Tapi... Sehun juga tidak bisa menolak. Entahlah. Sesuatu menahannya untuk menguapkan emosi begitu saja.

"Apa susahnya meminta maaf padaku? Kuharap orangtuamu mengajarkan apa itu _manners_."

"Dan aku hanya bersikap santun pada orang yang juga santun padaku. Apalagi kau lebih muda dariku. Apa aku salah, Tuan?" nada yang dibuat Luhan terdengar menyebalkan. Telinga Sehun serasa panas mendengarnya.

Luhan diam-diam mengulum senyum kemenangannya melihat raut Sehun yang sepertinya jengah terhadap obrolan mereka. Sebenarnya, memang salahnya. Hanya saja, atas kejadian tadi pagi yang tidak diduganya, Luhan butuh pelampiasan. Kebetulan atasannya ini membuat Luhan begitu kesal. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengerjai atasan yang bahkan umurnya lebih muda dari Luhan.

Sehun memegang pelipisnya dan berdesis pelan. Bawahan yang umurnya bisa dibilang 'perawan tua' ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kuperingati, Luhan-_ssi_. Aku tidak meminta tolong padamu. Anggap saja ini perintah dari atasan."

"Lalu kau mau merekomendasikan untuk memecatku? Hei, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar jasaku dibutuhkan oleh _team_ pemasaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk _team_ sana?!" Sehun tidak habis pikir. Luhan ada di _team_ perencanaan, kenapa jasanya dibutuhkan _team_ lain?

"Karena aku sayang ilmu yang kuperoleh dari universitas. Aku jurusan marketing. Dan bagian perencaan, hanya kebetulan saja."

"Luhan, kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang. Sepuluh menit pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir."

Luhan baru bersiap berbalik saat ia mengetahui Sehun menuruni tangga. "Kau mau kemana? Kau atasan yang buruk meninggalkan pekerjaan dan bawahanmu saat jam makan siang berakhir."

"Aku butuh _Americano_." celutukan Sehun makin membuat senyum kemenangan Luhan tercetak lebar. Tapi begitu mengingat apa yang dialamainya saat di lift tadi pagi, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya anggapan kalau Luhan itu menang mutlak atas debat kecil meeka di tangga darurat itu salah besar. Nyatanya, pertempuran mereka masih berlanjut sampai di ruang kantor.

Seperti ini..

"Luhan-_ssi_, bisa fax ini ke nomor fax ke nomor cabang Busan? Tolong berikan P.S kalau harus data ulang harus dikirim fax besok paling lambat waktu jam makan siang."

Luhan yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan bahan presentasi sepuluh hari mendatang, mendadak penjadi pesuruh si direktur minim ekspresi ini. Dengan wajah memberenggut, Luhan merampas kasar file yang disodori Sehun lalu menuju ke tempat fax.

**.**

(_Setengah jam kemudian..._)

"Luhan-_ssi_, bisa minta tolong?"

Luhan yang tadinya ingin segera pergi ke kantin bersama Jonghyun, menjadi terganggu karena kehadiran Sehun.

"Ya, Pak Manajer?"

"Bisa pergi minta tolong? Aku ingin kau pergi membeli _Sashimi_."

Luhan hampir menyusutkan tubuhnya saing teramat gemas dengan manajer barunya ini. "Kau punya kaki dan tangan; kau bisa pergi beli sendiri. Atau kau bisa pesan. Itu lebih baik."

"Dan meninggalkan bahan-bahan yang _deadline_ besok? Aku tidak masalah jika kau yang mengerjakannya. Oh, soal pesan; tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau selain karyawan bisa masuk kantor ini."

_Kau pikir ini kantor nenek moyangmu?_, tidak habis pikir Luhan bagaimana menyebalkannya si Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku mengalah, Tuan Oh."

Minseok yang menjadi saksi saat it uhanya diam tidak mendukung pihak manapun. Bahkan ia masih bingung sendiri. Luhan yang banyak diperintah. Padahal jelas-jelas ada Baro yang menganggur ataupun Yongguk. Ini benar-benar... aneh.

"Maaf Jonghyun. Kau ke kantin sendirian atau kau bisa bersama yang lain."

"Tenang saja Luhan. _Jja_, pergilah."

Sedikit dongkol dan mengumpat Sehun dalam bentuk desisan mengingat ini ramai jam makan siang dan ia tidak ingin dikira sudah gila. Restoran masakan Jepang masih ada radius dua ratus meter dari sini. Ya ampun; Luhan tahu seberapa dingin hati lelaki itu daripada wajahnya yang serasa ingin ditinju.

Dan beruntung saja, waktu jam makan siang masih ada setengah jam ketika makanan pesanan Sehun sudah sampai di tangannya untuk dibawa ke kantor. Lagu _My Chemical Romance _mengalun. Itu suara dering ponsel Luhan.

"Halo? Siapa ini?"

'_**Ini Sehun**_,' sedikit tidak mengerti darimana Sehun dapat nomor ponselnya. '_**Batalkan pesanan Sashimi. Temanku tadi berkunjung dan membawakanku bekal makan siang**_**.**'

_Sh*it_! Terkutuklah kau, Oh Sehun bajingan! Dan Luhan sukses menjadi tontonan banyak pejalan kaki kaena tingkahnya yang menendang tong sampah yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah membelinya, Tuan Oh. Kau ingin aku membuangnya? Kau tahu, antrian yang panjang dan perjuangan dari kantor ke restoran masakan Jepang itu tidak seperti kau meniup daun kering."

'_**Makan saja, apa susahnya sih. Toh, kau beli masih pakai uangmu 'bukan? Aku tidak merasa rugi kalau begitu**_.'

_Sial! Uang-ku melayang sia-sia hanya untuk makanan sekali santap! _batin Luhan kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan langsung saja menutup teleponnya. Kali ini ia mencoba sabar. Setidaknya begitu ...

.

(_Menjelang jam pulang kantor..._)

"Luhan-_ssi_," tanpa menoleh pun Luhan hapal suara ini. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah tumpukan map yang menggunung di mejanya. Dan begitu Luhan mendongak, irisnya bertemu iris hitam yang menatapnya tajam.

"Koreksi ulang dan betulkan. Aku tunggu sampai besok jam makan siang."

Luhan menatap map-map itu tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Pekerjaannya bertambah lagi? Ya ampun, bahan presentasi saja belum beres.

"Bagaimana? Aku memberi keringanan bahwa kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah atau kau bisa langsung lembur disini."

Luhan hampir saja menendang kesejatian Sehun kalau tidak ingat ia masih di kantor. Pada akhirnya Luhan menggertakkan giginya membalas tatapan tajam Sehun. Rupanya, si Manajer baru ini ini ingin berperang dengannya, eoh?

"Apa kau menyebut dirimu atasan kalau kau melimpahkan semua tugasmu ke bawahanmu?"

Sehun yang tadinya melangkah memasuki kantor kecilnya, menjadi terhenti. Lima (aku lupa, ada empat kaena Minseok absen) karyawan lain disana menjadi penonton dadakan.

"Tidak, kurasa."

"Lalu apa ini? Aku heran mengapa HRD memilihmu untuk menjadi Manajer jika kerjamu seperti diktator saja."

"Sekarang, seseorang yang menjadi sok kuat dengan jabatan kecil akan menjadi jatuh juga jika seseorang yang lebih besar menghadangnya. Ini sebuah peringatan bagimu, Luhan-_ssi_." setelahnya Sehun membanting pintu keras. Semua yang ada di kantor menjadi kaget dan... _wah_; begitulah pikiran mereka.

* * *

><p>Luhan memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dan sisanya ia dapat kerjakan di apartemen sehingga dapat mampir terlebih dulu ke apartemen keluarga kecil Yixing sebelum benar-benar pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.<p>

Begitu Luhan sampai di depan pintu, ia disambut si kecil Junhee yang langsung memeluk Luhan begitu tahu sang Bibi kesayangannya datang lagi.

Luhan masuk dan menemukan Yixing kerepotan dengan masakan untuk makan malam nanti juga si bungsu Yi Joon menangis keras di ranjang kecil yang dipagari kayu tipis.

"Ya ampun, Xing. Inilah salah satu alasan utamaku tidak mau jadi ibu rumah tangga." setelah menurunkan Junhee dari gendongannya, kini giliran si bungsu Yi Joon yang Luhan gendong sembari menepuk pelan punggung bayi perempuan itu. Menggumamkan lagu bernada lembut hingga tangis Yi Joon mereda.

Perempuan berdarah China yang dipanggil _rusa_ segera menemui Yixing di dapur dan masih dengan masakannya yang hampir selesai. "Oh, aku sudah merepotkanmu, _Jie_. Lebih baik tidurkan saja Yi Joon; lagipula dia juga sudah makan malam." Luhan memilih menuruti apa kata Yixing dan mengembalikan Yi Joon ke dalam _box_ bayinya. Setelahnya barulah Luhan kembali ke ruang makan dimana Yixing sudah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Suho masih belum pulang?"

"Jam tujuh nanti, tadi dia sudah meneleponku." Yixing menarik salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Junhee sedang menikmati acara televisi sembari menunggu sang ayah untuk diajak makan malam bersama. Yixing merasa tidak beres, karena ia tahu Luhan kesini pasti karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan; dan ini pasti masalah serius.

"Nanti _Jiejie_ akan makan malam disini?"

"Bolehlah," Luhan menyeruput segelas teh yang dihidangkan Yixing. Jawaban dengan volume rendah dan nada lesu inilah yang makin membuat Yixing menaruh tanda tanya besar kepada perempuan yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandung sendiri.

"Aku tahu; ada masalah serius. Apa aku salah?" tebak Yixing. Helaan nafas panjang dari Luhan mungkin sudah jadi jawaban.

"Kau tahu aku, Xing-_ie_. Tapi ini makin membuatku kalang kabut. Aku sudah mencoba lari dan kini orang itu hadir saat aku menemukan garis _finish_-nya."

"Tunggu," jeda Yixing sembari menyipitkan mata sayu-nya. "jangan bilang orang itu adalah lelaki brengsek itu."

Helaan nafas Luhan terdengar, "_Yeah_, Xing. Kau tahu..." lalu mengendikkan bahunya singkat.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan!" Yixing berjengit. Junhee yang sedari tadi tenang menonton acara televisinya, begitu mendengar jengitan sang ibu, Junhee memusatkan perhatian pada dua wanita dewasa yang tengah mengobrol.

"Adakah sesuautu yang menarik selain kartun yang kutonton?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah putranya, "Kembalilah menonton. Ini pembicaraan para ibu."

"Memangnya Luhan _Ahjumma_ punya anak hingga disebut ibu?" pertanyaan polos Junhee membuat hati Luhan mencelos.

"Diamlah. Atau kau mau ayah menghukummu?" dan tepat saat itu Junhee kembali menonton kartunnya. Yang dimaksud hukuman adalah jam belajarnya ditambah dengan ditemani sang ayah. Junhee masih anak kecil yang ingin punya waktu bermain dengan para temannya. Hukuman? Tidak, terima kasih.

Yixing mendesah setelah meminum teh dari cangkirnya, "Anak itu semakin lama semakin mirip Joon-_ge_, aku kerepotan dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar."

Luhan tersenyum maklum. Junhee masih berumur lima tahun, usia yang wajar jika rasa ingin tahunya besar. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia melihat replika lain dari Kim Suho.

"Xing, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Sepertinya dia akan bekerja di kantor tempatku bekerja. Itu artinya kami akan sering bertemu. Kepalaku sakit jika aku mendapat kilasan balik tentang kejadian hari itu."

Yixing mengusap lembut jemari Luhan. Yixing dari kecil tahu bagaimana cara agar membuat Luhan tenang sejenak. Hanya dengan suguhan minuman hangat dan sentuhan lembut menenangkan akan membuat Luhan rileks. Yixing menampilkan senyum yang selalu membuat kaum Adam mati membeku; apalagi _dimple_ yang... aduhai, semua berdecak kagum dan berpikiran sama –_manis sekali_.

Beruntung sekali Kim Suho mendapatkan Zhang Yixing sebagai istrinya.

"Hal yang terbaik adalah jalani saja. Lupakan, jangan tengok latar belakang antara kau dan dia di masa lalu. Anggaplah semua pembelajaranmu. Ini adalah ujian, agar kau cepat-cepat mencari jodoh dan dia akan sendirinya angkat tangan padamu." perkataan Yixing ada benarnya juga.

Bagaimanapun, hal yang mereka berdua lalui terjadi di masa lalu. Sekarang adalah saat menghadapinya dengan dagu terangkat. Bersikap seolah dulu tidak tersakiti, bangkit, dan menjadi pribadi kuat. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau baik-baik saja atas semua perlakuannya. Dan dengan sendirinya, dia akan merasa bersalah dan menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu.

Intinya; masa lalu, ya, masa lalu. Sekarang adalah untuk perubahan!

"Terima kasih, Xing. Kau selalu tahu cara agar aku lebih tenang."

"Sama-sama, _Jie_. Untuk kakak sendiri, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan?"

Suara kunci apartemen berbunyi dan menampilkan sosok Suho dengan wajah kusut kelelahan tengah melepas sepatu _pantofel_nya. "Aku pulang!" seru Suho. Yixing secara refleks bangkit dari kursinya dan membantu Suho melepas jas serta membawakan tas kerjanya. Junhee dengan sigap akan berlari kepada ayahnya dan ayahnya juga bersiap menggendong sang putra sulung keluarga kecil ini.

"Selamat datang, ayah! Ayah pasti kelelahan." kata Junhee dengan nada _aegyo_ yang membuat Suho atau Luhan gemas.

"Asalkan Junhee jadi anak baik, ayah tidak merasa lelah dan sia-sia telah bekerja." lalu gelitikan dan suara tawa Junhee terdengar nyaring.

"Kecilkan suara kalian, jika Yi Joon akan bangun; apa kalian siap menidurkannya kembali?" Yixing berkacak pinggang setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan Suho. Dua orang laki-laki berbeda generasi itu saling daim, tetapi mulut mereka menahan tawa. Menidurkan Yi Joon sangat sulit, Cuma Luhan dan Yixing yang tahu caranya agar Yi Joon cepat ke alam mimpi.

Luhan sungguh iri. Kalau begini, ia ingin cepat-cepat menikah rasanya. Memasakkan makanan enak untuk suami dan anak, mengurus anak dengan penuh cinta, meladeni suami dengan penuh hormat. Bukankah kodrat perempuan sesungguhnya seperti itu?

Apalagi, ia kembali merasakan sesak itu lagi dan juga kembali merasa sebagai sosok yang buruk.

"Oh, Luhan _Noona_ datang lagi?" seakan baru sadar eksistensi Luhan, Suho baru menyapa Luhan yang dibalas anggukan serta senyum maklum.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu momen kalian. Tapi... aku akan menumpang makan malam disini."

Suho tersenyum; senyum malaikat andalannya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula, Junhee cukup senang dengan keberadaan _Noona_. Dia sering mengoceh kalau sudah dewasa dia ingin menikahimu, _Noona_."

Junhee yang dijadikan objek pembicaraan hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap ayahnya sembari menatap Luhan malu-malu. Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"_Aigoo_, kalau begitu _Ahjumma_ sudah tua sekali. Lebih baik cari gadis yang baik dan sama cantiknya seperti _Ahjumma_."

"Siap!" lantang Junhee.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan guyonan Junhee bersama Luhan. Keluarga kecil ini tampak kelihatan ramai.

* * *

><p>Luhan bergelung di kamarnya andai saja Yixing dan Yi Joon tidak datang ke apartemennya dan mengganggu acara 'mari-tidur-sampai-siang' Luhan.<p>

Sedang Junhee dan Suho sedang menikmati waktu mereka sebagai putra dan ayah di apartemen mereka sendiri.

"_Jie_, kau lupa hari ini?! Siang nanti bukankah kau ada kencan yang sudah kuatur bersama Joon-_ge_? Dasar," sindir Yixing begitu Luhan masih terlihat acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur. Yi Joon masih asyik dengan mainan yang dibawa Yixing di atas karpet ruang tengah. Sedang Luhan sedang membersihkan tubuhnya dan Yixing memilah pakaian yang pantas dikenakan kakaknya di acara kencan nanti.

Yang menjadi pilihan adalah _dress simple_ panjang selutut bewarna biru langit dengan corak bunga di bagian ujung _dress_ dan ujung lengan. Ditambah _cardigan_ bewarna _peach_, makin membuat kulit Luhan serasa putih bersinar.

Rambut coklat madu sepunggung itu digelung dengan apik khas perempuan China umumnya. Beberapa anak rambut disekitar telinga dibiarkan begitu saja agar menambah kesan err... seksi?

Tas tangan kecil _Channel_ kesukaan Luhan saat dibelinya edisi _Autumn_ tahun lalu dan _high heels_ setinggi lima sentimeter membuat Luhan makin terlihat seperti dewi.

Yixing tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang ia sendiri memilihkan. Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah datar sedari tadi. Tidak jarang berdesis jengkel karena lagi-lagi Yixing dan Suho merencanakan kencan untuknya dengan harapan segera menapat pasangan hidup.

Obesesi Luhan dengan lajang seumur hidup tentu saja gila!

Yi Joon yang melihat penampilan Luhan hanya tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kata yang tidak bisa ditangkap artinya bagi orang dewasa seperti Yixing dan Luhan. "Mungkin dia kaget melihatmu yang bisa dibilang _sassy_, kini bertranformasi menjadi seorang dewi."

"Hentikan omong kosong. Cepat selesaikan ini dan aku bisa menyentuh laptopku." Ujar sarkartis Luhan. Yixing sudah maklum dengan sifat Luhan satu ini.

"Aku sudah memesan taksi, aku temani agar kau tidak kabur seperti waktu itu." ucap Yixing sembari membereskan mainan Yi Joon dan juga menggendong bayi perempuan itu.

"Terserahmu."

**.**

Lokasi yang dipilih restoran bintang lima. Sungguh, kenalan Suho memang luar biasa. Luhan dulu terbiasa dengan kemewahan ini semua, tetapi Luhan memilih melepas hal itu demi kebebasannya.

Baik Luhan dan Yixing (juga Yi Joon yang ada di gendongan Yixing) memasuki hotel mewah berbintang itu dengan tenang layaknya putri kerjaaan _Joseon_ yang sudah diajari untuk bersikap tenang di segala situasi.

"Aku hanya mengantar sampai sini. Sepertinya Yi Joon rewel." lalu Yixing membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto. "Cari lelaki ini. Kau pasti menyukainya, aku sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu, _Jie_. Tapi aku yakin kalian cocok." Luhan bersiul pelan begitu tahu seperti apa visual lelaki yang akan ditemuinya.

"Aku pamit, _Jie_. Semoga kau tidak mengacaukannya." Yixing pamit dengan Yi Joon yang tampaknya sudah mulai menangis.

Luhan meringis pelan, "Ya, ya. Kalau dia tidak menyebalkan seperti kenalanmu sebelumnya." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan menaiki lift.

Keadaan restoran tidak begitu ramai mengingat ini masih jam makan siang sudah lewat. Luhan sedikit kebingungan mencari lelaki yang ada di potret yang ditunjukkan Yixing tadi. Sampai ia menemukan meja yang hanya diisi lelaki dengan paras tampan tapi tetap terlihat tegas layaknya pemimpin. Tubuhnya terlihat tinggi walaupun hanya dengan duduk saja sudah ketahuan.

Luhan mendekati meja itu, "Park Chanyeol-_ssi_?" lelaki yang disebut namanya melihat Luhan. Meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung _high heels_ merah menyala miliknya. "Aku Xi Luhan, kenalan Kim Joonmyeon. Yang jadi teman kencanmu saat ini." perjelas Luhan dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Lelaki jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu berdiri dari duduknya. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Aku tahu Suho _Hyung_ bilang kau sedikit lebih tua dariku. Tapi tidak kusangka, aku bertemu seorang dewi." decak kagum Chanyeol begitu melihat penampilan Luhan dengan mode yang klasik tapi tetap terlihat segar nan menawan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih. Kau juga tampan, jangan hanya terus memujiku saja."

Mereka terlibat obrolan. Meskipun Chanyeol yang kebanyakan mendominasi bahan obrolan mereka, Luhan merasa tidak betah. Ia bukan tipe penyuka lelaki cerewet banyak tingkah layaknya Chanyeol. Apalagi lelaki ini terus saja tersenyum layaknya idiot. Berbanding terbalik jika Chanyeol diam dengan tampang seriusnya; terlihat tampan dan sangar di mata Luhan.

_Don't judge book by cover_, perumpaan yang tepat. Luhan hanya menampilkan seulas senyum atau menimpali secara singkat tiap kali Chanyeol bercerita banyak hal; mulai dari _Noona_ yang seumurannya, peliharaannya, sampai masa remajanya dulu.

Perempuan asal China yang dipanggil rusa ini mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya pada pintu keluar-masuk pengunjung restoran. Saat itulah _hazel_ coklat kayu miliknya bertemu dengan manik hitam pekat nan tajam milik atasannya; Oh Sehun. Apalagi langkah Sehun sedang mendekatinya. Dengan otaknya yang cepat berpikir, terlintas satu –oh, dua– ide gila di otaknya.

"Luhan-_ssi_," sapa Sehun dengan senyumnya. Oh, tidak. Atasannya ini jarang sekali menampilkan senyum. Sekali tersenyum, Luhan dibuat kesemutan dan juga mendadak terkena penyakit jantung.

Chanyeol menatap heran sehun yang kehadirannya mendadak. Lantas kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan, "Kau kenal?" dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Sehun. Tidak sopan, memang.

Luhan sedikit gelagapan begitu sadar dari fantasinya. "E-eh... aku-kenal. Dia... kekasihku! Ya, dia kekasihku!" baik Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ata pernyataan Luhan yang mendadak; terutama Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun hanya ingin menunggu ibunya yang sedang menhadiri reuni akbar di _hallroom_ hotel ini. Menunggu di restoran karena tidak sempat makan siang, tak apa 'kan? Kebetulan saja Sehun melihat Luhan dan sekedar ingin menyapa Luhan bersama lelaki yang Sehun hipotesa sebagai kekasihnya. Nyatanya, Luhan sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih di depan lelaki jangkung ini.

Apa-apaan hal gila kali ini?

Apa ini sekedar akting saja?

Oh, semoga saja. Sehun rasanya ingin mencekik leher perempuan ini kalau saja lengannya tidak diamit begitu erat sehingga tubuh mereka menempel bak perangko dan amplop. Apalagi bagian punggung Sehun dicubit keras sehingga Sehun mengaduh pelan. Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan, dan perempuan itu berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'ikuti-saja-dan-tolong-berakting-sebagaimana-semestinya', kira-kira seperti itulah.

Sehun memperlihatkan sneyumnya secara cuma-cuma. Berbalik memeluk pinggang Luhan begitu erat. "Ya, kami sepasang kekasih yang hampir diambang perpisahaan." kata-kata Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan harapan Luhan.

"Maksudnya?" kerutan alis terbentuk di dahi Chanyeol.

"_Chagi_, kau bawa mobil kan? Ke _basement_ saja dulu, aku masih ada urusan disini. Aku akan menyusulmu." Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauhi meja mereka. Luhan kembali duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Aku dan Sehun akan bertunangan. Sebelum itu terlaksana, aku sempat mempergokinya berjalan bersama mantannya. Aku emosi besar dan tidak mau menerima penjelasan Sehun bahwa mantannya itu sudah memiliki suami dan kebetulan saja mereka bertemu. Sebulan ini kami _lost contact_, baru beberapa hari ini kami berbaikan. Maafkan aku tidak memberi tahumu lebih dulu."

"Jadi..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku punya gantinya!"

Chanyeol hanya diam begitu Luhan menuliskan sederet nomor yang tidak dikenalnya dan juga Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto. "Kau tadi menyebutkan kriteria-mu bukan? Nah, kukira kau cocok dengan juniorku saat kuliah dulu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun dan masih lajang. Lihat fotonya, manis kan? Bukankah dia sangat tipemu sekali?"

Chanyeol tidak berkedip sama sekali begitu Luhan memperlihatkan perempuan yang dijadikan objek potret dalam kertas foto yang dipegangnya.

"Ini nomor ponselnya. Sehun menungguku. Maafkan aku untuk hari ini dan terima kasih!" Luhan buru-buru memakai kembali tas selempangannya dan berjalan cepat walau _high heels_ setinggi lima sentimeter bukan makanan sehari-hari Luhan. Perempuan ini biasanya memakai _high heels_ setinggi tiga sentimeter.

"Astaga!" keterkejutan Luhan datang begitu melihat sesosok atasannya yang lebih muda berdiri dengan wajah angkuh menantang Luhan.

Saat ini keadaan lorong hotel antara restoran dan tangga darurat lumayan sepi. Keadaan yang cocok bagi Sehun untuk meminta hutang penjelasan Luhan. Perempuan ini terlihat pucat dan sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun bisa mencegatnya seperti ini.

Luhan bodoh, harusnya kau bisa memperkirakan hal ini!

"Xi Luhan-_ssi_, kau bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi hingga aku harus mengikuti aktingmu, huh?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

_Ah, sialan!_ Makinya dalam hati.

**.**

**xx**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Halo para readers-nim! Bagaimana chap kali ini? Sengaja aku buat _agak_ panjang karena (sepertinya) aku tidak bisa mempost dalam waktu seminggu-dua minggu meski aku sudah menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Liburan panjang yang harusnya aku gunakan untuk mengetik fic, malah menjadi minggu sibuk dengan latihan ujian praktek. Kuharap dengan publishnya chapter 3 ini membuat kalian sabar menunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya (yang tidak kalah membosankan dari chapter ini).

Thanks to: **MbemXiumin; niasw3ty; NoonaLu; lisnana1; Kim YeHyun; younlaycious88; ruixi1; Oh Juna93; rikha-chan; lulurara; levy. ; sungkyurry; Baby Kim; Guest; luhannieka; miranda kerr; jihyun; Re-Panda68; springboynyet; yuiharuno47; LynKim; BeibiEXOl; hun12han20selu; Thiiya; Xiao Rose; selukr; kimyori95; Oh SeRa Land; **

:: Apa ada yang salah penulisan ID-name atau ada yang ketinggalan? Jika ada, maafkan aku. Thanks a lot for support, fav, following and still wait for this (creppy) fanfiction.

Aku balas review disini tidak apa-apa? Aku bales review dari chapter 2 kemarin:

Re-Panda68 : Hayo, bener Kris ato nggak? Silahkan tunggu chapter depan, karena lebih lengkap di jelasin di chapter depan chingu~ masih ada kesempatan buat nebak lagi kalau pengen dapet kolornya Sehun. Wkwkwkwk :D | Iya, makasih banyak.

Oh Juna93: Nah kan; saking ngenesnya sampe meluk tiang. Kenapa gak meluk Sehunnie aja ya? | Iya, ini udah lanjut

younlaycious88: Iya, kita berdua sama-sama miskom dalam penjelasan dan penangkapan; intinya begitu sih. Wkwkwk. Makasih ya tas kesannya kalo chp kemaren itu gak membosankan. Nah, ayo tebak, sapa tahu kalo bener ntar dapet kolornya Sehun. Ihihihi... :D

sungkyurry: Aku juga nggak tahu /geleng-geleng/. Ayo tebak siapa, hadiahnya kolor pink polkadot punyanya Sehun kalo bener. Wakakakak, :D

rikha-chan: Siapa? Antara Albino dan Yoda; siapakah? Mantan Luhan; ntar kita tanya Luhan di chapter 4 ya kawan. Yang jelas, mantannya Luhan itu bukan Madam Sooman. Ini udah dilanjut bebh.

niasw3ty: Hwang? Silahkan sih, atau kalo kurang enak manggilnya, bisa liat Bio. Aku udah ngasih keterangan(?) disana. Euumm... iyakah? Oh, tunggu chapter 4 ya. Soalnya Lulu keburu kabur sebelum si cowok scene terakhir itu nyapa Luhan. Lantas; mau hadiah apa? Kaos oblongnya Kai atau sandal lapis emasnya Suho? wkwkwk... :D | Iya, ini udah next. Makasih QaQa(?), anda juga harus FIGHTING!

Kim YeHyun: Kalo penasaran cowok di scene terakhir, tunggu chapter 4 ya sayangg~ | Ini udah update, makasih banyak udah mau review~

ruixi1: Hahaha, iya ini udah dilanjut kok bebh(?)

springboynyet: EH, INI KENAPA CAPS-NYA?! Hahaha, iya ini lanjut. Tenang aja, Sehunnie gak bakal ngebiarin Luhannie jadi jones yang cuman meluk tiang kok :3

yuiharuno47: Bener gak ya kalo cowok itu Kris? Tunggu chapter depan ya sayang~ | Yang dijodohin? Chapter ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan kamu | Iya, in udah update. Kamu juga harus fighting!

LynKim: Udah dilanjut kok bebh (?)

BeibiEXOl: Hai, kamu yang komennya terpanjang, ihihiihi :D Ini masih ff baru kok QaQa(?) dan juga saya masih author amatiran yang nyoba ff debutnya di FFn. Iya, memang awalnya di teaser saya kasih selipan scene chapter 2 yang ada Jongin dan Sehun bahas Su Ji | Ini udah dilanjut kok beb(?) | Ayo, coba tebak deh say, chapter depan bakal terungkap siapa tuh cowok misterius. Ini udah dilanjut kok, kamu juga hwaiting!

miranda kerr: Hai! Iya nih, orang ketiga masih belum muncul. Konfliknya masih chapter depan QaQa(?) dan juga si cowok misterius itu masih di chapter depan. Makasih ripiu-nya ya QaQa(?)

hun12han20selu: Terima kasih sebelumnya udah review. Sayangnya, rasa penasaran kamu bakal terjawab besok. Iya, ini udah update, makasih untuk kamu yang mau review fanfic ini~

P.S: Ada yang udah rapotan? Huhuhu... nilai matematika saya sungguh luar biasa(?)


	5. Chapter 4: I Hate Him– really?

Luhan baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi Sehun; andaikan saja Sehun bukan atasannya, bisa saja Luhan menendang selangkangan pemuda itu atau melemparnya dari atap hotel.

Menyebalkan sekali!

Ponselnya terus berbunyi dan nama Minseok tertera di layar. Luhan terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya semenjak remaja labil. Berikutnya ponselnya berbunyi lagi, tapi kali ini nama Yixing yang tertera disana dengan huruf kanji China.

Luhan mendesis kesal dan melepas baterai ponselnya.

"_Kau tahu; kau itu perempuan kasar dan seenaknya saja. Aku jadi semakin yakin, hal inilah yang membuatmu lajang terlalu lama. Bukan karena obsesi gilamu_."

Kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang di kepala Luhan. Perempuan ini kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas bantal sofa. Detik berikutnya bahunya bergetar hebat. Dan suara tangis menyusul. Apartemen Luhan penuh dengan suara tangisnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered (between 10-13 chapter) | Rated: bisa T, bisa T+, bisa semi M, sesuai chpater.

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : I Hate Him– really?**

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun tanpa bantuan jam alaram. Kali ini murni atas nalurinya sendiri. Mengecek jam dinding yang ada di dapur, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi; masih terlalu pagi.<p>

Perempuan ini memilih bangkit untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia tertidur di sofa mininya semalam dan itu membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal semua. Lalu langkah kakinya beralih menuju kaca besar di dalam kamar mandi.

Oh, tidak. Matanya memerah bengkak. Mungkin akibat menangis semalaman. Bagaimana bisa Luhan berangkat bekerja dengan keadaan wajah seperti ini?

Luhan mendesis kesal. _Oh Sehun jelek! Oh Sehun brengsek!_, kira-kira seperti itulah umpatan untuk atasannya saat mengawali hari.

**.**

**.**

Luhan datang ke kantor dengan tanda tanya besar bagi para karyawan laki-laki. Primadona mereka... apakah perempuan ini sehabis menangis semalaman? Mata yang mereka puja itu membengkak ditambah kantung mata hitam menebal.

Mereka yakin sekali, kalau Luhan tidak begadang menonton acara sepak bola, ya, dia menangis semalaman.

Tapi sebabnya apa? Oh, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur. Cukup ngeri mendengar Luhan mantan atlit sepak bola juga menguasai beberapa teknik taekwondo dan karate.

Kerutan alis di dahi Jonghyun, Yongguk dan juga Minseok yang berada disana membuat Luhan makin dihimpit rasa panik. Pasti mereka menanyakan matanya yang bengkak. Padahal Luhan sudah mati-matian menutupinya dengan _make up_; tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Kurasa kau tidak suka _kick boxing_, Lu. Kenapa matamu bengkak seperti itu?" ejek Yongguk begitu Luhan selesai dengan mesin absen dan salam berupa ucapan '_Selamat_ _Pagi_' pada semua yang ada disana.

Luhan tidak membalas ejekan teruntuknya ataupun memberikan _death glare _Yongguk. Entahlah. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk semalam.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku nanti, Lu." tepukan di pundak Luhan oleh Minseok. Setidaknya Luhan merasa tenang. Apalagi sahabatnya selalu mengerti dirinya dan keadaannya. Ia merasa, ia hanya anak kecil yang selalu dibimbing Minseok.

"Selamat pagi!" suara nyaring sebagai sapaan di pagi hari oleh Oh Sehun yang baru memasuki ruang kantor mereka membuat semuanya terhenti dari pekerjaan selang beberapa detik hanya untuk membalas sapaan Sehun.

Luhan memilih berpura-pura tuli dan tidak tahu menahu tentang kehadiran sekaligus sapaan dari Sehun. Jelas itu membuat Sehun heran. Ditambah mata Luhan yang diakuinya indah itu membengkak serta adanya kantung mata hitam menebal.

Apa yang terjadi?

Oh Sehun, tidakkah kau merasa bersalah untuk kejadian kemarin?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanpa basa-basi, Sehun menghampiri meja Luhan dan bertanya.

Luhan yang menopang dagunya di dua telapak tangan yang terlipat itu mendongak sebentar ke arah Sehun lalu kembali berkutat pada komputernya.

"Astaga, Luhan! Aku bertanya baik-baik!" Sehun hampir menjerit frustasi ketika Luhan hanya menatapnya seperkian detik seolah atasannya adalah manekin lama yang butuh dibersihkan dari debu akibat disimpan terlalu lama.

Sehun mengabaikan tatapan karyawan lain, ia menyerah. Kakinya menuju ruang kecil yang dikhususkan untuknya. Suara pintu berdebum keras membuat siapapun yang ada disana kaget.

"Eumm..." suara Yongguk memecah keheningan sejenak, "apa disini hanya aku saja yang merasa adanya perang dunia ketiga?"

Sayang sekali, gumaman Yongguk diabaikan. Mereka yang ada disana sibuk berspekulasi tentang hubungan Sehun-Luhan.

**.**

**.**

[flashback yesterday]

_Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan erat hingga membuat perempuan itu meringis kesakitan. Sehun memilih membawa Luhan ke basement; selain sepi dan juga menghindar dari telinga yang penasaran ingin tahu pembicaraan mereka. _

_Pemuda ini menyetakkan pergelangan Luhan ketika mereka sampai di basement bagian paling sepi dari parkiran mobil. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Sehun. _

_Mata Sehun memincing, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengenalkanku sebagai kekasihmu yang bahkan hampir bertunangan, heh?" pertanyaan dari Sehun inilah yang membuat tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. _

"_Kau lihat sendiri? Harusnya kau cukup cerdas untuk menyimpulkan." kata-kata Luhan seolah ejekan baginya. _

_Sehun kehilangan kontrol. Dia menghalangi jalan Luhan dengan membuat punggung Luhan menempel di dinding dan juga kedua tangan itu dikunci olehnya, "Asal kau mengerti; kelakuanmu sungguh barbar." _

"_Sungguh! Aku berterima kasih dalam bentuk apapun. Anggap saja kau membantuku, apa susahnya?" Luhan tak mau kalah. Dalam posisi seperti ini seharusnya Luhan merona merah. Tapi tidak jika kepalanya dipenuhi emosi._

"_Kau tahu; kau itu perempuan kasar dan seenaknya saja. Aku jadi semakin yakin, hal inilah yang membuatmu lajang terlalu lama. Bukan karena obsesi gilamu." _

_Alis Luhan mengkerut, "A-apa?"_

"_Aku sudah dengar tentang kenapa kau sampai sekarang masih lajang. Di umurmu yang sebegini tua, siapa yang mau menikahimu? Gadis barbar apalagi; bukankah menyedihkan?!" _

_Mata Luhan memanas. Hampir saja setetes atau dua tetes air mata meluncur bebas, tapi Luhan masih sanggup menahannya (dia tidak ingin dianggap cengeng oleh Sehun). Bagi perempuan macam Luhan, dikatai lajang karena barbar sungguh keterlaluan dan menurunkan harga dirinya. Seolah dirinya perempuan serba tidak bisa dalam urusan rumah tangga; karena kebanyakan mereka yang memilih lajang karena alasan itu. Dan juga, ia kembali diingatkan untuk jadi _sosok_ yang gagal untuk seseorang._

_Sehun memundurkan punggungnya yang tadi sempat condong ke arah Luhan, telapaknya yang tadi mencekal pergelangan Luhan sudah dimasukkan di dalam saku celana. _

"_Xi Luhan, kau sungguh menyedihkan." kata terakhir Sehun sebelum berbalik lalu meningalkan Luhan sendirian disana. _

_Luhan sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Air mata yang tadi susah ditahannya kini meluncur bebas. Matanya masih menatap nanar punggung yang ditutupi t-shirt putih keluaran _Choco Channel_ musim semi tahun ini. _

**.**

**.**

Luhan menceritakan semuanya saat jam makan siang bersama Minseok di _cafe_ dekat gedung kantor mereka. Semuanya. Tanpa cela. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal sepenting apapun yang tidak ingin diketahui Minseok (karena Minseok terus memaksa dan juga Luhan takut mengingat Minseok mantan atlit taekwondo).

Kini, Minsoek tahu mengapa mata indah Luhan menjadi bengkak dan penuh kantung hitam. Apalagi Luhan menjadi pemurung serta mudah melamun. Apakah efeknya terlalu dahsyat? Itulah yang jadi pertanyaan penting perempuan berpipi gembul.

"Lu, tenangkanlah dirimu sejenak. Besok coba cuti. Seharian tidak bertemu Sehun kupikir membuatmu sedikit lega." nasihat Minseok benar-benar membantu.

"Seokkie, kau benar-benar sahabatku selama tujuh belas tahun ini." Luhan hampir saja memeluk Minseok kalau saja Minseok tidak menahannya. Karena begitu Luhan mengikuti arah pandang perempuan berpipi gembul ini, Luhan mendadak punya ide jahil.

"Jongdae-_ya_!" Luhan meneriaki nama lelaki berkacamata yang kini tengah membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada secangkir kopi dan sepiring _cake_. Yang dipanggil Jongdae menoleh dan menghampiri kursi yang diduduki Minseok-Luhan. Minseok sudah komat-kamit menggumamkan makian penuh cinta kepada Luhan. Seketika Luhan melupakan fakta tentang masalahnya.

"_Noona_, semua meja penuh, aku boleh duduk disini?" Jongdae mengambil duduk di sebelah Minseok yang membuat punggung perempuan itu mendadak menengang. Luhan terkikik geli, "Tidak ada yang melarang Jongdae~"

"Ngomong-ngomog, kau terlihat seperti anak panda yang dikenai hukuman sang induk, _Noona_." celutuk Jongdae begitu melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat berbeda.

Luhan hanya menampilkan seulas senyum yang penuh misteri. "Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Luhan. Tidak mungkin ia berkata ini semua karena perkataan Sehun kemarin.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Dah Seokkie, dah Jongdae." Luhan buru-buru bangkit. Menghindari pelototan Minseok.

Kini tertinggal Jongdae dan Minseok setelah punggung Luhan menghilang di pintu keluar-masuk. "Jadi... _Noona_ masih ingin diet?"

"Huh? Ah, tidak. Kukira sudah takdir memiliki tubuh seperti ini."

"Menurutku _Noona_ sudah cantik kalau begini."

"Apa? Maaf, tidak dengar."

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "Lupakan." tapi detik berikutnya Jongdae kembali menatap ke arah Minseok, "Hari Minggu ingin kencan?"

* * *

><p>Sesuai nasihat Minseok, esoknya Luhan mengambil cuti sehari dengan alasan ijin. Padahal, kegiatan Luhan selama cuti hanya pergi ke swalayan membeli bahan-bahan keperluannya selama sebulan kedepan. Mengingat isi kulkas dan rak lemari makanan sudah mulai menipis isinya.<p>

"Luhan? Hei, kita bertemu lagi!" sebuah suara _bass_ nan berat menginterupsinya dari memilih dua mereka makanan untuk dibelinya. Rambut coklat madu bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai milik Luhan jatuh ke samping begitu perempuan ini menoleh ke sumber suara.

Oh, tidak.

Laki-laki ini...

"... Kris?"

**.**

Mereka menikmati segelas jus jeruk dan kopi hitam di sudut swalayan yang menyediakan tempat mirip cafe untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Luhan sedari tadi mencoba sibuk dengan jus jeruknya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki di depannya.

"Hampir sepuluh tahun kita baru bertemu sekarang." ucapan tersebut mengawali obrolan mereka. Luhan hanya menampilkan seulas senyum tanpa kontak mata dengan lelaki yang ada didepannya.

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu. Hanya saja, kau terlihat dewasa kali ini."

_Tentu saja! Sepuluh tahun tanpa kabar membuat kita terkejut satu sama lain._

"Dulu, rambutmu hitam legam melewati sedikit bahumu. Biasanya kau kuncir kuda dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matamu. Menurutku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos." [note: pernah nonton drama '_Emergency Couple'_-nya Song Jihyo? Bayangin rambut Luhan kek gitu pas waktu rambut Jihyo hitam sebahu]

_Kau yang membuatku ke langit, kau juga yang menjatuhkanku. Apalagi rencanamu kali ini?!_, batin Luhan berteriak

"Kita bertemu kemarin di Wu Corp, tapi kau malah masuk lift duluan. Sekarang, memang sudah takdir kita bertemu."

"Apa kau masih membenciku selama sepuluh tahun ini?"

_Menurutmu?!_,hampir saja Luhan meneriakkan kata itu.

Luhan hampir saja mengeluarkan apa yang batinnya katakan. Nyatanya ia hanya diam dengan memainkan sedotan di gelas jus jeruknya.

"Kris-" Luhan berani bersumpah, bahwa lelaki ini jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan saat mereka masih remaja dulu. Dengan kemeja putih yang satu kancing teratas tidak dikaitkan, rambut setengkuk _silver blonde_, dengan parfum maskulin memabukkan; Luhan hampir dibuat gila seperkian kalinya.

"_Gege_?" sebuah suara asing menginterupsi perbincangan _awkward _mereka. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai memandangi mereka berdua dengan penasaran. Luhan boleh takjub dengan gadis di depannya ini. Pasalnya, tubuh yang berisi dan tinggi menjulang hampi setinggi perpotongan leher Kris, rambut hitam gelap yang lurus jatuh dengan indah sampai sepunggung, apalagi _fashion_ yang Luhan akui terlalu _up-to-date _daripada. Kulitnya yang _tan_... oh, seksi.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Luhan sudah berani menebak posisi gadis ini diantara mereka.

"_Ge_?" gadis itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk Kris -nama kecil Yifan- begitu tidak ada suara yang menyahuti pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah, dia...-"

"-aku teman _high school _Jia Heng dulu. Namaku Xi Luhan." inisiatif tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah jika Kris yang menjelaskan.

"Aku Huang Zitao." mereka berjabat tangan. Kris tahu senyuman Luhan terlihat dipaksa; Kris mengenal jauh Luhan sosok yang bagaimana. Hampir tujuh tahun mereka bersama, selama itu pula kegoyahan kepercayaan mereka mulai tak terelakkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memanggil Kris-_ge_ dengan nama Jia Heng. Bukankah nama China Kris-_ge_ itu Yifan?" pertanyaan polos Zitao membuat Luhan sadar bagaimana sosok gadis ini lebih menarik perhatian Kris daripada dirinya.

"Ah, begitukah? Nama China-nya memang Jia Heng; seantreo sekolah pun dulu tahu itu. Dan kenapa pula kau memanggilnya Kris?" Luhan melirik Kris yang berdiri menatapnya khawatir.

"Kris-_ge_ yang menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Keren," kata terakhir yang dijadikan komentar oleh Zitao membuat tawa kecil Luhan meluncur.

"Ah, iya."

"Pantas saja Kris-_ge_ begitu lama, ternyata bertemu teman lama secantik kau, Nona." puji Zitao. Ya, kalau dilihat bagaimanapun, Zitao justru iri dengan Luhan. Gadis ini sepantaran Kris yang berbeda tujuh tahun darinya tapi terlihat seperti umur dua puluh tahunan. Sedangkan Zitaoyang aslinya baru menginjak dua puluh lima, malah sering dikira berumur tiga puluhan. Apalagi wajah Luhan begitu cantik; mengagumkan. Zitao berani bertaruh, dulunya Luhan adalah primadona seantreo sering dikejar-kejar agensi untuk ikut audisi menjadi aktris.

Luhan hanya menampilkan seulas senyum mendengar pujian Zitao. Lantas membereskan kantong belanjaannya.

"Maaf semuanya. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan Zitao," Zitao tersenyum lebar pada Luhan, lalu beralih pada Kris yang membuat senyumannya luntur "... dan kau juga, Jia Heng."

"Hati-hati, _Jiejie_. Atau perlu kami antar?"

"Tidakperlu, Zitao. Aku bisa naik taksi."

Lalu Luhan mempercepat jalannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat yang nantinya tidak akan pernah ia sambangi lagi. Sudah cukup kesialan membawanya terus berputar dalam lingkaran masa lalu. Luhan hampir menangis kala kalau tidak ada taksi yang menawarinya tumpangan.

"_Apa kau masih membenciku selama sepuluh tahun ini?_"

Pertanyaan dari Kris terus berdengung di telinganya. Begitu taksi yang ditumpanginya jalan, Luhan menangis. Menumpahkan segalanya. Dan itu membuat si supir taksi keheranan, tetapi tahu bahwa yang dialami Luhan adalah privasi ang tidak ingin diceritakan.

* * *

><p>[<span>flashback when Luhan in 16yo<span>]

"_Kau menungguku? Bagaimana dengan latihan basketmu?"_

_Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Luhan yang basah penuh keringat, "Baru saja selesai. Makanya aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama."_

_Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal begitu lelaki itu mengacak rmabutnya; kebiasaan. "Kalau begitu aku akan cepat supaya kau tidak menungguku terlalu lama, Kris."_

"_Kris?"_

"_Hu'um," Luhan mengangguk imut, "aku punya keinginan jika aku punya kekasih nanti aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Keren bukan?"_

"_Tapi aku bukan kekasihmu."_

"_Sekarang berlaku untuk teman dekatku."_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin jadi teman dekatmu? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin _lebih dari sekedar _teman dekatmu?"_

_Angin musim semi pada saat itu menerbangkan anak rambut mereka. Pandangan mereka masih beradu dibias sinar matahari jingga. Kedua manik mereka bertemu dalam satu garis yang lurus._

"_Jia Heng..."_

"_Panggil aku Kris dan satu lagi; aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Jadilah kekasihku."_

* * *

><p>Luhan sedari tadi hanya menyandarkan dagunya pada lutut yang terlipat. Ia memandang kantung belanjaan tanpa niat untuk membereskannya di kulkas atau rak makanan. Pikirannya terlalu kalut mengingat <em>memori itu<em>.

Memori masa remajanya yang dipenuhi bunga sakura sekaligus duri mawar.

Yang mengganjal di hati Luhan adalah... apakah ia membenci lelaki itu; Li Jia Heng atau yang dipanggilnya Kris?

Luhan pernah membencinya. Mengutuknya. Menangisinya selang beberapa bulan. Dibantu Minseok dan Yixing, akhirnya Luhan dapat menyembuhkan lukanya.

Apakah perasaan benci itu masih tersisa?

Luhan tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia membenci sekaligus terkadang membayangkan rupa tampan itu bersemayam kembali. Terkadang ia masih merindukan telapak tangan yang besar itu mengacak rambutnya, atau bibir itu mengecup dahinya, atau juga suara itu yang memanggilnya penuh sayang.

Tapi sayang, Luhan sudah terlalu sakit, apalagi semenjak ia juga ditinggalkan oleh '_yang disayanginya' _yang bahkan belum genap sebulan bersamanya.

**.**

Awan sedikit hitam menutupi kota Seoul. Meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun air hujan turun. Luhan memandangi awan-awan yang bergantung pada langit dengan tatapan sendunya. Seolah langit mengerti apan yang dirasanya saat ini.

Perempuan ini memilih menutupi pintu kaca yang berbatsan antara ruang tengah dengan balkon menggunakan gorden bewarna hijau toska bercorak bunga _forget-me-not_ (Luhan sendiri yang ingin corak itu).

Ponselnya sedari tadi menjeritkan _ringtone_, tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ada niatan menyentuh benda pintar tersebut. Barulah Luhan menyadari siapa yang menelpon begitu interkom berbunyi.

"Lulu? Ini aku," suara Minseok. Luhan berjalan malas untuk membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya. Minseok berjengit sebentar melihat penampilan Luhan begitu pintu apartemen terbuka.

Penampilan Luhan sungguh barbar. Rambut yang diikat asal-asalan, cekungan kantung mata hitam, _t-shirt _putih yang kebesaran hingga pertengahan paha serta legging yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki.

Tidak biasanya Luhan seberantakan ini semenjak insiden sepuluh tahun lalu, pikir Minseok.

"Aku ijin pulang cepat. Aku tahu kau butuh teman –selain Yixing. Ini," Minseok menyerahkan kantung plastik yang ternyata berisi _Americano_ dan _Bubble Tea_.

Luhan menyeruput sedotan dari gelas _Bubble Tea_ saat Minseok terlihat uring-uringan. Hei, Luhan yang punya masalah kenapa harus Minseok yang bingung?

"Ya ampun. Aku rasa mulutku pegal menjawab pertanyaan Sehun." alis Luhan bertemu. Heran bagaimana atasan–muda–nya membanjiri Minseok dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Dia terus bertanya tentangmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja, atau kau menceritakan sebuah masalah, atau kau yang bertambah buruk –Oh Tuhan! Ingin sekali menempelkan lakban ke mulutnya jika aku amnesia dia adalah atasanku." kesal Minseok dengan volume yang terus bertambah tinggi.

"Benar begitu?" terselip perasaan hangat pada diri Luhan. Entahlah. Luhan merasa seolah Sehun memperhatikannya. Bukankah sudah jelas; karena Sehun pihak yang salah dengan kata-katanya kemarin.

"Dan –Oh Buddha! Lu, penampilanmu terlihat kacau. Kau sedang ada masalah lagi?"

Luhan menghindari kontak mata dengan Minseok. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan papaun dari Minseok. Luhan menceritakan semuanya yang baru terjadi siang tadi di swalayan terdekat.

Minseok kaget, jelas saja. Perempuan berpipi gembul itu tahu sejarah laki-laki yang disebut 'Jia Heng' oleh sahabatnya. Membuat dunia Luhan serasa jungkir balik; dimana Minseok harus menginap di paviliun Luhan selang beberapa bulan karena tidak ingin perempuan ini mati konyol dengan menenggak obat tidur dosis tinggi.

"Sepertinya di umurku 32 tahun ini sedang diuji. Lihatlah, semuanya membuatku kembali merasakan gejolak dan jungkir balik hidup." keluh perempuan yang kadang dipanggil Rusa.

"Apa kau membencinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku han–"

"Lebih baik aku menginap disini. Pagi-pagi buta aku akan kembali ke apartemenku." Minseok beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Luhan mendengus tidak percaya. Dia yang bertanya, dia yang mengalihkan. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal sedari tadi memori itu terus berputar seperti film lama.

Matanya sudah cukup lelah untuk menangis. Di umurnya yang dewasa, kenapa ia harus cengeng seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

Kali ini ia memilih cuti lagi sampai tiga hari kedepan. Pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar tidak baik untuk saat ini. Minseok baru saja pulang saat jam masih menunjukkan jam empat pagi.

Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi dan matahari baru terbit menerangi tanah bumi. Luhan melirik kalender digital di atas nakas samping ranjangnya. Ini sudah hampir tiga belas tahun.

Dengan gerakan lemah, diraihnya ponsel dan menekan kontak yang dikenalnya. "Yixing?" panggilnya begitu tersambung, "aku minta kau temani aku ... ya, aku ingin menengoknya ... terima kasih."

Perempuan ini beranjak dari sisi ranjangnya, kakinya menuju ke arah ruang tengah dimana balkon berada. Angin pagi musim panas masih bertiup kencang memainkan anak rambutnya. Matanya menerawang langit biru Seoul yang baru diterpa sinar matahari pagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _dear_. Aku segera mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu, _dear_." gumaman Luhan dibawa terbang angin; berharap bahwa itu bisa segera terbawa jauh ke atas langit sana.

**.**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**xx**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Apa kalian dibuat penasaran dengan act terakhir? Aku juga meminta maaf karena belum sempet nyebutin satu persatu yang review/fav/follow dan juga membalas review kalian. Aku tahu ini chapter sangat singkat dan kuharap ini bisa membuat rasa penasaran kalian hilang sewaktu membaca chapter 2 dan juga ada faktor kecil yang memicu konflik untuk chapter depan.

Selamat untuk yang bisa nebak kalo yang ditemui Luhan di lift itu abang naga! Selamat, anda memenangkan kolor pink Sehun. Hadiah bisa diambil di dormnya EXO.

Awalnya, aku buat pengumuman di Author's Note kalo aku seminggu ato dua minggu ini gak bisa update. Ternyata, tanggal merah ini aku diberi waktu rehat jadinya aku punya waktu untuk publish chapter 4. Dan untuk minggu kedepan aku juga nggak tahu akan update cepet atau nggak; sibuk buat persiapan ujian praktek.

Aku mengharapkan saran dan kritikan yang membangun dari kalian :)

P.S: Udah ada yang donlot EXOLOGY Chapter 1- The Lost Planet? Gila, aku naksir berat suara Suho di lagu 'Beautiful'!


	6. Chapter 5: Third Person

(warning!: A/N dibawah fic ini lumayan panjang. Kalau gak mau dibaca, silahkan klik tab close kalau udah selesai baca fanfic ini. Terima kasih)

* * *

><p>Yixing dan Luhan sampai ke apartemen Yixing dan Suho. Mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang pukul sepuluh siang. Melelahkan; juga dilewatkan dengan perasaan yang biru.<p>

Yixing menggiring Luhan untuk menduduki sofa hijau. Apartemennya masih sepi dengan Junhee yang bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak, Suho yang tadi mengantar juga sudah berangkat ke kantornya, dan juga si kecil Yijoon dititipkan pada neneknya sampai jam makan siang nanti.

Luhan sudah agak tenang dan tidak terlalu emosional, Yixing menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang dibuatnya tadi saat Luhan sibuk berpikir dan melamun.

"Xing, jika masih disini; Junhee akan sangat senang punya seorang _Noona_." ucapan lirih Luhan.

"Kalau dia masih disini; aku akan mendadaninya agar secantik permataku. Karena dia adalah permataku."

"Xing, aku bahkan bukan menjadi _sosok_ yang baik untuk menjaganya. Aku ini bodoh, Xing!"

Semuanya. Semua keluh dan sesal Luhan ditumpahkan disini. Bersama isak tangis dan erat Luhan pada gelas teh yang dipegangnya.

Sungguh; melihat Luhan seperti ini setiap akan mendekati akhir musim panas akan terasa panas dalam gejolak emosi hidup. Ditambah cerita Luhan yang bertemu lelaki bernama Jia Heng itu tempo hari, makin membuat keadaan bertambah panas.

Yixing mengelus punggung si tua, menenangkannya dan juga memberikan kekuatan secara tidak langsung. Bagaimanapun Yixing juga menjadi _sosok_ yang pernah dialami Luhan –jadi ia mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakan Luhan.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong><span>Sassy Lady and City Cool Ma<span>n**_."

Xi Luhan (ex)EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered | Rated: T

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Third Person**

* * *

><p>Luhan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri setelah menangis tiga jam di apartemen Yixing. Tidak mungkin ia kembali mencurahkan isi pikiran dan hatinya ketika Yixing repot mengurus dua anaknya. Atas inisiatif dan toleransi, Luhan memilih pulang dengan alasan menenangkan diri dulu meski Yixing menawarkan untuk menginap saja.<p>

Menelepon Minseok juga tidak guna. Akibat pulang lebih awal selama tiga hari ini, perempuan berpipi gembul itu terpaksa lembur untuk dua hari.

Yang bisa menenangkan Luhan saat _Americano_ tidak ada gunanya lagi hanya satu; tempat rahasianya. Tapi sebelum rencananya ke _secret place _terlaksana, bel pintu berbunyi. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati; bukankah Minseok sedang lembur.

"Seokkie, bukankah kau lem-" Luhan membuka pintu tanpa peduli siapa tamunya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok tegas dan aura wibawanya terasa itu, barulah kalimat yang diserukan dengan suara agak parau terhenti bersamaan dengan matanya yang sembab membulat seperti bola pingpong. "-bur?"

"Permisi," suara _husky_ itu dengan sedikit aksen cadel.

"Oh Sehun? Darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang ambil jaketmu lalu turun ke lobi bawah."

**.**

**.**

Luhan turun dari kursi penumpang mobil _Bugatti Veyron 16.4 _setelah perjalan yang tidak terlalu lama diselingi hening keduanya. Yang menjadi tujuan mereka adalah pinggiran sungai Han tepat di bawah jembatan layang. Tidak elit seperti orangnya, cibir Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun nyaman duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan kedua tangan masih memegang kemudi mobil.

"Aku tahu dirimu meski beberapa minggu kita saling mengenal, Oh. Katakan saja."

Pemuda ini memandang Luhan remeh, senyuman miring tercetak di wajahnya, "Kau cerdas, Xi."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk turun dari mobilnya lalu memilih berdiri di samping Luhan yang menghadap ke arah sungai Han.

"Tentunya kau tahu aku tidak pernah meminta maaf pada orang lain selain keluargaku."

"Huh?"

"Kukira perkataanku cukup mengguncang mentalmu. Jadi... _Dui bu qi_?"

Luhan tertawa remeh begitu Sehun mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

"Hei!"

"Hahaha... ternyata kau cukup lucu."

"Hentikan atau kutarik perkataanku."

Luhan diam tapi mulutnya tetap tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya juga dengan perkataanmu, mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif. Apalagi secara tidak langsung, kau membangkitkan hal yang membuatku takut."

"Boleh kutahu itu apa?"

"Ah ha! Kau sangat ingin tahu juga rupanya. Inikah sisi lainmu selain kau dingin dan sok ramah?"

Sehun mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan.

"Karena itu; aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk menetralkan kembali," ucap Luhan. Sehun seolah merasa dipojokkan. Dia telah membuat seseorang sebegini kacaunya hanya dengan kalimat sindiran yang dianggap Sehun enteng.

Luhan sedikit menggigil ketika angin meniup tubuhnya, lantas perempuan ini menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Antarkan aku pulang. Disini sangat dingin."

* * *

><p>"Maafkan keterlambatanku, Paman." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Wu Yi Wei begitu memasuki kantor pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sang ayah.<p>

Yi Wei tertawa, "Tak perlu seformal itu. Sapalah aku seperti saat kita berkunjung di rumah masing-masing." dan tangan Yi Wei terulur menunjuk sofa besar bewarna coklat gelap. "Duduklah, Sehun. Sembari menunggu anak itu, mari kita bahas ini terlebih dulu."

Sehun menurut menduduki sofa tersebut. Yi Wei mulai menghela nafasnya. Di musim panas kali ini Sehun benar-benar merasakan panas sesungguhnya. Keringat mulai muncul di dahinya walau Sehun tidak cukup yakin Yi Wei menyadarinya

"Yifan datang, Sehun. Maafkan Paman yang seenaknya mengganti jabatanmu disini hanya karena Yifan."

"Aku mengerti, Paman. Lagipula, aku masih terlalu muda untuk memegang jabatan itu." iya, benar. Yang Sehun ragukan bukan itu.

"Dan juga... soal Zitao." tubuh Sehun serasa disetrum mendengar nama gadis itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. ".. sekali lagi maafkan Paman. Paman kira, Yifan masih berada di pihak ibunya. Ternyata-"

"-aku mengerti, Paman. Lebih baik jaga kesehatan Paman, sesekali beri perintah Yifan _Hyung _untuk menggantikanmu sementara sebelum dia benar-benar resmi menjadi Presdir Utama disini."

Pria yang umurnya akan memasuki awal enam puluhan tersebut tertawa keras. "Kau bisa juga. Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini bertiga, ya."

_Benarkah bertiga? Apa Zitao juga akan selalu terlihat olehku?_

Sehun menampilkan seulas senyum sebelum pamit. Mendekam beberapa menit di ruang kantor jabatan Presdir Utama atau pemilik perusahaan ternyata memakan pertahanan mental juga. Sehun harus menyiapkan tekanan mental dan batin jika dikaitkan bahan pembicaraan tentang tiga anak manusia yang akan menjalankan gabungan tiga perusahaan terbesar.

Bukan, Sehun justru senang. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu lagi kerepotan mengurus sana-sini karena akan dibantu calon Presdir Utama yang baru selain kakaknya yang ngotot ingin memperdalam seni daripada bisnis sang ayah.

"Sehun?!" sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sehun pasti sudah gila karena bisa mendengar suara gadis itu semenjak lima tahun lalu ia tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Oh Sehun!" kali ini nyata. Sehun menoleh ke arah lorong kiri dan mendapati gadis itu bersama pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Pasangan yang dijodohkan oleh ketiga perusahaan besar. Wu, Oh dan Huang. Terlihat serasi dan membuat pasangan lain yang melihatnya iri besar -sama seperti yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

"_Sehunnie_~" Zitao, gadis yang ia bicarakan sejak tadi, melepas genggamannya pada lengan kekar Tuan Muda Wu lalu berhasil memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sehun seolah dilempar balik ke masa-masa sepuluh tahun silam. Dimana Zitao masih bebas memeluknya dan juga terkadang -dengan iseng- mencium pipinya atau Jongin jika gadis itu merasa kesenangan luar biasa. "Aku merindukanmu." Zitao berbisik pelan di telinganya memberi efek hebat pada tubuhnya.

Iris matanya bertemu _onyx_ hitam-pekat-memuakkan milik Tuan Muda Wu yang menatapnya tajam. Sehun melepas pelukan Zitao, irisnya juga menatap manik pada bola mata gadis itu. "_Me too, how you long been_?"

"_I'm really fine. I just missed everything about Seoul_. Lima tahun membuatku gila!"

Sehun menampilkan senyum samarnya.

"Sehun, _did you miss me_? _Did_ Jongin _and_ Kyungsoo _Unnie_ _too_?"

"_Yes, they all missed you_." jawab Sehun. "_Oh, poor me. I must go to work now. Have nice time with_ Yifan _Hyung_!" Sehun buru-buru berbalik berlawanan arah dari datangnya pasangan tersebut. Sebelumnya Sehun lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yifan.

"Hei, tidak mau menunggu kami sebentar menemui Baba Wu? Nanti kita bisa ke studio Jongin dan makan siang bersama Yifan _Gege_."

Sehun melirik ke arah Yifan yang juga membalas tatapannya tajam. Apalagi, Zitao merengek manja dengan memeluk lengannya erat. Sehun merindukan tingkah Zitao yang satu ini, tetapi adanya Yifan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lebih baik kau segera temui Paman Yi Wei. Aku bekerja sebagai General Manajer disini, ada banyak hal yang belum sempat kuurus. Ajakan makan siang, terima kasih, sepertinya aku akan melewatkannya dengan beberapa _deadline_ dokumen hari ini."

"Ayolah~" Zitao muai merengek dan mengayunkan lengannya pelan. Sayangnya, Sehun harus bisa sedikit lebih tegas kali ini. "_No_, Zitao-_er_. _I'm sorry but I don't have more time to do_. _Next time, maybe_._ Have nice time with _Yifan_ hyung_." Sehun menampilakn seulas senyum yang dipaksa sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

"Sehun, _you're cruel_!" gumam Zitao sembari menghilangnya punggung Sehun saat berbelok di tikungan lorong.

**.**

Saat ini jam makan siang. Sehun bebas berkeliaran semaunya. Dan kebetulan, kelas Jongin mengajar juga sudah selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Untuk itulah Jongin dan Sehun ada di sini; berdua dengan ditemani _Mocca Latte _dan juga _Americano_ masing-masing. Tanpa Kyungsoo -gadis itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pentas drama musikal.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan, _Dude_. Tidak mungkin tanpa alasan." Jongin meletakkan gelas pada tatakannya setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tadi.

"-ZitaosudahpulangkeSeoul."

"_Pardon me_?!" ucap Jongin, "lebih baik aku mendengarkan lebah berdengung daripada mendengar omonganmu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Zitao sudah kembali ke Seoul. Dua hari yang lalu, tapi aku baru bertemu hari ini."

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Bahkan hampir saja tersedak minumannya, "Apa?!" pekiknya.

Sehun menatap malas Jongin yang bereaksi berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Jongin hampir enam tahun tidak bertemu sahabat manisnya itu, apalagi ditambah _history_ tentang Zitao dan Sehun itu berkaitan erat sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"_I am_. Dan harusnya kau bertanya pertanyaan itu pada Zitao, bukan padaku."

"Tapi kau yang harus dimengerti dalam kasus ini!"

Sehun memandang keluar, tidak ingin melihat keseriusan di wajah Jongin dan juga segala bahan pembicaraan masa lalu. Tepat saat itu hujan, hujan kecil yang mampu membuat kerepotan orang-orang di luar sana. Sehun kembali ditampar masa lalu. Sepuluh tahun lalu pun begini.

**.**

**[**back to Summer on 2004**] **

_Cuaca di Seoul tidak terlalu baik. Bayangkan, masih adakah hujan di musim kemarau. _Well_, hujan kecil _sih_. Biasanya terjadi sekali dua kali -yang lebih penting tidak melebihi delapan kali- hujan turun saat mendekati musim panas. _Sehun_ terpaksa berteduh menunggu bis menuju daerah perumahan tempatnya tinggal datang. Salahkan _Se Hyun Hyung _yang mendadak tidak bisa menjemputnya. Mungkin saat ini _hyung_ kesayangannya menikmati waktu bersama kekasihnya daripada memilih menjemput Sehun. _

_"Maaf, aku boleh berteduh disini?" pelafalan bahasa _Korea_ yang tidak fasih, logat _Mandarin_ yang kental. Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Menemukan gadis dengan kepang dua tengah berteduh dengan tubuh serta baju setengah basah. _

Sehun_ tidak menanggapinya serius. Halte ini tempat umum, siapa saja boleh memakainya. _

_"Permisi, apa kau tahu daerah _Jung-gu _dimana? Aku... tersesat." bagaimana bisa? _Apa dia lupa jalanan Seoul atau amnesia? _batin _Sehun

Sehun_ menoleh lagi ke arah gadis berambut kepang. Mau tidak mau _Sehun_ harus menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Kau tunggu saja bis dengan kode 121, lalu turun di halte dengan nomor yang sama." _

_Gadis itu membungkuk berterima kasih. Hei, mereka kelihatannya seumur, tidak perlu _kan_ merasa seformal ini. "Ah, ya. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya pada orang lain, mereka tidak menanggapiku. Ponselku tertinggal, jadi..." kasihan gadis ini. _

_Tapi, _Sehun_ merasa aneh. Dia merasa sangat berjasa walaupun hanya berbincang satu kalimat penujuk arah. _

_"Aku _Huang Zitao_."_

_"Sehun, _Oh Sehun_." _

_"Mari kita berteman jika bertemu lagi."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah menjelajahi kota Seoul."_

_"... ya, syukurlah."_

**[**flashback end**] **

**.**

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar menikmati deru rintikan hujan beradu dengan aspal. Ketika membuka mata, tepat di seberang hanya saja sedikit moncong ke kiri, halte yang hanya dihuni dua orang remaja belasan tahun. Itu mengingatkan bagaimana Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao bertemu.

Tanpa sadar, Oh Sehun menampilkan senyum kecut.

_Zitao... kau masih merasa beruntung bertemu denganku? Aku malah sangat bersyukur sekali pada Tuhan_.

* * *

><p>Luhan sendirian kali ini. Minseok sedari kemarin hanya milik Jongdae tanpa membiarkan Luhan punya waktu beberapa hari di minggu ini bersama Minseok. Yixing dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke rumah paman dan bibi Zhang selama dua minggu.<p>

Ia sendirian.

Rencananya ia ingin pergi ke _secret place _sebelum besok ia harus kembali bekerja. Setidaknya, ia membutuhkan waktu jernihnya untuk sendirian, tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

Halte dekat apartemennya tidak begitu ramai ketika ia ada disana. Apalagi kelihatannya mendung setelah hujan beberapa hari yang lalu, cuaca yang cocok bagi hatinya yang saat ini tengah ditarik ulur oleh _mood_. Luhan baru akan memanggil taksi karena bus yang tidak kunjung datang, asal mobil _Mercedes Benz _putih mulus itu melesat di depannya. Butuh beberapa waktu kesadaran Luhan penuh untuk mengetahui pengendaranya.

"Sehun?"

**.**

Perempuan ini tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang ada di sampingnya bisa berganti mobil -tiga kali kah?- dalam sebulan? Sehun memberinya tumpangan, keempat roda yang dikendarai Sehun membawanya keluar dari Seoul. Luhan ingin protes, tapi toh tidak berguna. Bagaimanapun juga, kelihatannya Sehun sedang butuh tempat tenang sekarang.

Alunan lagu _jazz_ dengan suara Ella Fitzgerald berpadu dengan Louis Armstrong membawakan lagu _C'est Si Bon _sangat tidak sesuai dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Jadi, Sehun mematikan radionya dan membiarkan mereka larut dalam hening. Lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan tanpa salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya.

Hingga beberapa waktu, Luhan baru sadar Sehun membawanya ke tepian sungai Han yang memiliki _spot_ dengan padang rumput yang bagus. Ditambah nilai plus kursi taman yang disediakan juga beberapa keluarga kecil menikmati piknik sore mereka di tepian sungai Han.

(note: _Sorry for disturb, please listen_ 'The Selfish' _from_ Yozoh _when you read this scene. Thank you ^^_)

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini menjadi banyak orang. Padahal, sebelumnya, disini tempat yang cocok untuk menyepi." kata Sehun setelah menghela nafasnya berat.

"Katakan saja, aku tahu kau dalam masalah."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, bahu tegapnya ikut bergoyang. "Kita tidak akan membahas _Taylor Swift _dan lagunya." Luhan rasa, Sehun memiliki selera humor yang sangat buruk.

"Yeah. Seharusnya kau membawa _teman baik_mu lalu menceritakan masalahmu. Bukan orang asing sepertiku yang belum genap tiga bulan kau temui."

"Kau benar juga," lalu Sehun mengulum bibirnya. "hanya saja, mereka sedang tidak punya waktu. Aku punya sedikit teman dekat yang tahu inti permasalahanku." deru angin membawa anak rambut mereka terbang sejenak.

"Kalau kau merasa perlu dan yakin, ceritakanlah."

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu pada dirinya yang selama dua puluh lima tahun ini mendekam dalam kedinginan. Sehun bukanlah tipe mudah terbuka, apalagi dalam kasusnya kali ini yang sangat privasi. Sehun tidak suka berdekatan dengan gadis yang dianggapnya banyak mulut, seperti Luhan. Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah sekali dekat dengan seseorang yang baru ia temui, seperti Luhan.

Tapi melihat Luhan yang berdiri di trotoar menunggu taksi lewat membuat Sehun yakin ingin sekali berbagi keluhannya.

Seolah Luhan adalah tali untuk ia dapat membunyikan lonceng gereja akan kebahagiaan hidupnya.

"Aku mempunyai teman perempuan. Kami bahkan berteman semenjak di sekolah menengah pertama. Ini kisah klise, selamanya persahabatan antara anak Adam dan anak Hawa tidak akan terjadi; aku merasakannya. Aku mencintainya."

"Terlalu drama." pendapat singkat Luhan tanpa melihat ekspresi garang Sehun yang mendengarnya.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Saat tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atas, aku memberanikan diri mengungkapkan. Yeah -seperti dugaan-, dia terkejut. Tapi aku meyakinkannya agar bisa membuatnya juga mencintaiku."

"Egois."

"Ding-dong-deng! Tapi hanya berjalan selama dua tahun sampai orang ketiga ada diantara kami. Orang itu mampu membuat sahabatku jatuh cinta dalam hitungan detik daripada aku yang hampir lima tahun mengenalnya."

"Ouch,"

"Apalagi, mengetahui bahwa aku, sahabatku, dan _**orang itu **_terlibat kerjasama bisnis turunan orangtua, membuatku kalah telak untuk lari dari segalanya. Aku yang awalnya mati-matian belajar ilmu ekonomi bisnis untuk sahabatku, kini menguap seperti air saat musim panas. Mencoba beralih ke seni yang juga menjadi hobi sekaligus keahlianku sudah jelas ditentang. Rasanya menyedihkan."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap prihatin ke arah Sehun di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang disampingnya terlihat begitu tampan mempesona dengan garis rahang tajam, bibir merah, kulitnya pucat dan sorot mata tajam. Timing yang pas saat angin meniup pelan anak rambut mereka, disertai latar langit kota Seoul yang mulai menampakkan warna jingga.

_Shit, seperti yang ada di komik_, pikir Luhan.

Tapi setelah mendengar cerita tadi, Sehun tidaklah berbeda dengan orang lain yang memiliki kisah cinta pahit. Seperti dirinya. Luhan menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki nasib percintaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka setelah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu. Rasanya masih sesak, masih mengganjal. Saat sahabatku memelukku, rasanya lain lagi ketika melihatnya memeluk orang itu. Akan terasa beda."

"Sehun..."

"Menyedihkan, _Noona_. Aku sungguh menyedihkan." Luhan berani bersumpah, mata Sehun terlihat berkelap-kelip menahan _liquid_ yang mulai muncul. Luhan tidak mempercayai semua yang ia lihat dan dengar barusan. Benarkah ini Oh Sehun yang berwajah datar dan bermulut pedas? Atasan yang sok _perfectsionis_ dan juga sok wibawa terhadap bawahannya?

_Dude_, kali ini bukan main-main.

"Kau gampang sekali mengungkapkannya padaku. Kau tidak takut kubocorkan pada yang lainnya?" tantang Luhan.

"Tidak," sela Sehun cepat. "Karena aku tahu kau juga pastinya akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Jadi, ceritakanlah milikmu."

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti akan melihatku aneh jika aku mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau memaksa. Apa kau percaya jika Joo Won adalah mantanku?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang siapa itu Joo Won?"

**Skakmat! **Tadinya Luhan ingin menjahili Sehun, kalau begini endingnya, sama saja Luhan masuk perangkapnya sendiri. "Sudahlah." katanya lemas begitu ingat Sehun bukanlah gadis atau golongan lelaki yang suka dunia _entertaiment_.

"Xi Luhan." panggil Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang membawa Luhan kembali ke suasana kantor; karena Sehun terlihat garang sekarang. Sepertinya _mood_ Sehun gampang sekali berubah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan. Kau puas?!" dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Saat aku masih SMU, aku punya pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Kami dekat setahun lalu menjadi kekasih hampir enam tahun. Mendadak dia memutuskan hubungan karena ternyata dia adalah pewaris yang hilang, apalagi aku juga mengetahui bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang _lebih_ dariku. Aku kecewa berat saat dia meninggalkanku bersamaan aku menanggung hal yang kami _perbuat_."

Alis Sehun terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Yang kalian _perbuat_?"

Luhan gelagapan. "Yang penting masalah itu sudah lama terselesaikan. Itu juga yang membuatku sedikit trauma jika memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Aku akan berpikir seribu kali meski dia adalah seorang malaikat."

"Kita rasa kita punya kesamaan."

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung sekaligus bibirnya mengerucut. Terlihat menggemaskan, pikir Sehun. Tetapi segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "Apa itu?"

"Kita punya orang ketiga dalam bentuk kepahitan."

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak menganggap bahwa gadis itu sebagai orang ketiga, tapi aku tidak munafik untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membenci_nya_."

(end the BGM from here)

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali ke mobil Sehun yang diparkirkan karena ini sudah pukul enam dan Seoul sudah agak petang. Rasanya Luhan ingin mengakhiri semua hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Banyak sekali hal yang baru perempuan ini ketahui dari Sehun dan langsung dari narasumbernya.

"_Umma_!" sebuah seruan anak kecil yang disusul isakan tangis yang memilukan. Tempat mereka udah sepi. Melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang anak ini temui, rasanya seperti bertemu penolong meski anak kecil itu hanya berjalan dan mengucapkan kata '_Umma_' '_Appa_'.

Luhan trenyuh melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau seandainya ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan kecil, tentu malaikatnya akan terlihat sama seperti anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya. Buru-buru Luhan menghampiri anak kecil itu dan menenangkan tangisnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tidak bereaksi apapaun selain melihat interaksi Luhan bersama anak kecil itu.

"Kita titipkan saja di pos penjaga dua ratus meter dari sini. Mungkin orangtuanya ada disana." tetapi usul Sehun tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan. Luhan terus saja memangku, menenangkan anak laki-laki yang menangis menghampiri mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Anak manis, namamu siapa? Kalau _Auntie_ dan _Unca_ tahu namamu, mungkin kita bisa bertemu orangtuamu." Luhan berkata lembut sembari menghapus bekas air mata di pipi anak kecil itu. Berhasil. Anak kecil itu masih menangis meski tidak sekeras tadi. Setidaknya ia masih bisa diajak bicara.

"Yoogeun." singkat, tapi Luhan lega mendengarnya.

"Yoogeun kenapa terpisah dengan _Umma_ dan _Appa_?"

"yoo-Yoogeun melihat balon besar. _Umma_ dan _Appa_ hilang -hiks."

Luhan menenangkan Yoogeun dengan cara unik. Lama mereka mengobrol, melupakan fakta tentang Yoogeun yang kehilangan orangtuanya. Mereka berbincang banyak sekali. Sesekali Luhan mendendangkan lagu hingga Yoogeun yang kelelahan menangis tertidur di pangkuan Luhan.

"Dia lelah sekali sampai tertidur."

"Yasudah, ayo bawa ke pos penjaga. Tidak baik membawanya terlalu lama, orangtuanya pasti khawatir." usul Sehun akhirnya disetujui Luhan.

Begitu mereka keluar mobil, terlihat pasangan yang kebingungan. Sang wanita terlihat seperti akan menangis dan sang pria hanya mengusap bahu wanita itu dan mencoba menangkannya. Mereka beradu pandang sejenak, hingga Luhan baru menyadari mungkin pasangan itu adalah orangtua Yoogeun.

"Yoogeun!" seru wanita itu begitu melihat Yoogeun yang tertidur di gendongan Luhan. Wanita itu setengah berlari ke arah Yoogeun dan mengambil alih Yoogeun dalam gendongannya. Sang pria menyusul, dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Luhan beserta Sehun.

"Kami lengah. Kukira dia sudah menggandeng sweater ibunya. Ketika kami sampai di mobil, kami baru sadar Yoogeun tidak mengikuti kami. Kami minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada..." pria yang jadi ayah Yoogeun tersebut membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dibalas sopan oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh, nama saya Xi Luhan dan ini Oh Sehun."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Luhan-_ssi_ dan Sehun-_ssi_. Kami tertolong. Maaf merepotkan kalian. Yoogeun pasti membuat kalian susah. Terima kasih..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Putra anda sangat tenang. Dia begitu kelelahan sehabis menangis keras. Dia tidak merepotkan kami sama sekali." perjelas Sehun. Luhan mendengus meremehkan karena Sehun berdecak sebal begitu tahu Yoogeun yang menempel pada mereka hingga sampai malam begini baru bisa bertemu orangtuanya.

"Kalian pasangan?"

"Ah, i-itu..." Luhan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya kami pasangan. Masih belum terlalu lama menikah."

"Kalau begitu kudoakan kalian mendapatkan anak. Kalian terlihat serasi sekali, apalagi kalau kehadiran buah hati juga berperan."

"Terima kasih atas doanya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kami pamit pulang." pasangan tersebut berlalu di hadadapan Luhan dan Sehun dengan Yoogeun tertidur dalam gendongan sang ibu. Luhan melihatnya sedikit miris. Pasalnya, ia juga ingin merasakan posisi yang sekarang ditempati Kibum -ibu Yoogeun- maupun Yixing. Meski belum terlalu lama ia sudah merasakan, tentunya traumatik pada dirinya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Ayo pulang." suara berat Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar sehingga mengikuti lelaki tersebut menuju mobilnya.

"Kau mengatakan kita ini pasangan? _Hell_, bahkan kau begitu marah kejadian tempo lalu saat kencan butaku." sungut Luhan sembari tangannya sibuk memakaikan sabuk pengaman.

"Kasusnya berbeda, Luhan." singkat, tetapi menusuk. Luhan memilih diam tidak berani protes lebih lama lagi. Ia tahu kalau membantah Sehun berarti lelaki itu akan semakin memantapkan tatapan tajam untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali bersama Yoogeun." kata Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dimulai Luhan menjadi topik sepuatr hal yang membuatnya heran.

"Ya... ka-karena aku suka anak kecil." jawab Luhan terdengar gagap.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. kenapa Luhan kelihatan gelagapan begini hanya karena pertanyaan kecil? Sejenak, Sehun mencoba mencari seribu alasan yang logis tapi tetap kosentrasinya terhadap jalanan.

Begini-begini, Sehun itu tipe yang mudah mencurigai. Luhan perlu waspada.

"Ehm... bisa turunkan aku di sekitar daerah _Hapsang-dong_*? Aku ada perlu sebentar di sana." pinta Luhan.

"Oh, baiklah." Sehun memilih menurut karena mungkin ia dapat sedikit petunjuk dari sini.

Mereka diam, alunan koleksi lagu milik Sehun mengalun lembut memperdengarkan suara Frank Sinatra yang menyanyikan lagu _Fly Me To The Moon_. Hingga Sehun menepikan sedikit mobilnya. Luhan baru sadar dari lamunannya jika Sehun sudah berada di sekitaran daerah _Hapsang-dong_.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kuharap kau tidak merasa seperti sopir dadakanku." ujar Luhan dengan senyumnya yang berbeda -menurut Sehun.

Hei! Bukan berarti Sehun sering memperhatikan atau diam-diam mengagumi -ah tidak, tidak. Sehun tidak tertarik dengan Luhan.

"_Yeah_. Memang siapa yang kau temui disini?"

Luhan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyuman lelah, kesal, sekaligus dibuat-buat. "Hanya seorang Kim Minseok. Selamat malam dan terima kasih."

Sehun sedikit kecewa ketika pintu di samping kursi yang diduduki Luhan tadi kosong. Melihat punggung wanita yang lebih tujuh tahun darinya itu menghilang di sekitaran gang yang merupakan jalan tikus untuk sampai ke jalanan besar di sebelah utara Hapsang-dong -yang terdapat bangunan apartemen disana.

Hei! Sehun tdak kesepian dan juga tidak benar-benar... akh, sialan!

Sehun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju studio tari miliknya dan Jongin.

* * *

><p>Perkataan Luhan tadi sore terngiang di telinga Sehun.<p>

"_Aku tidak menganggap bahwa gadis itu sebagai orang ketiga, tapi aku tidak munafik untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membenci_nya."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Luhan tentang adanya orang ketiga dalam masalah percintaan mereka di masa lalu.

Kenapa? Sehun juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih memikirkannya.

**.**

Telapak tangan Luhan masih setia memeluk cangkir berisi coklat panas yang sudah hampir mendingin. Pandangannya kosong mengarah ke pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya. Kembali mencerna kalimat Sehun tadi sore.

_"Kita punya orang ketiga dalam bentuk kepahitan." _

Benarkah? Benarkah cerita mereka sama pahitnya dengan coklat yang belum tercampur oleh gula ataupun kopi yang masih belum diolah?

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Disampingnya, tepat album foto semasa ia SMA, halaman album terbuka dan menampilkan foto yang diisi dua objek manusia.

Foto dirinya dengan _mantan_nya.

**.**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Hai, kali ini aku posting cepet dan maaf kali ini chapternya singkat. Lain kali akan kuperpanjang (bukan hanya Author Note saja yang diperpanjang). Selain aku udah tahap setengah jalan nulis chapter 7, mumpung lagi rehat dari yang namanya persiapan ujian praktek, aku mau posting. Aku gak bakal nyangka respon kalian bagus dan sangat mendukung fanfic debutku di FFn. Oh, soal BGM aku gak maksa kalian buat denger lagu itu. Entah kenapa, pas ngetik scene yang itu, aku langsung kepikiran lagunya mbak Yozoh; dan aku dapet feel-nya waktu baca ulang. Hayoo... yang rasa penasarannya pas chapter kemaren udah kejawab atau setengah kejawab di chapter ini? Pasti garis besarnya udah dapet. Iya, aku emang gak bisa buat penasaran readers-nim sekalian.

Aku juga nggak tahu kalo taun baru udah kelar, aku masih bisa posting atau nggak, bisa curi waktu buat ngetik atau nggak. Karena, kalo udah tanggal masuk sekolah, aku udah ngebut ngejar ketinggalanku di materi UN, kerja praktek ini-itu, dan juga persiapan untuk Ujian Sekolah dan UTS sekitar akhir Januari. Mungkin Februari aku punya waktu luang dan Insya Allah kalau menghendaki, aku langsung posting 2 chapter (dengan syarat review di masing-masing chapter).

Aku nggak maksa juga kalian review di tiap chapter seperti yang syarat aku pengen. Asalkan kalian seneng baca fanfic ini, aku juga ngerasa seneng kok meski tanpa review ada yang menghargai karyaku. Cuman, agak miris aja sih liat viewers-nya nyampe 3k tapi yang review kurang dari 100. Silent readers, aku ngerti perasaan kalian yang ngenggep karyaku abal-abal. Seenggaknya, review satu kali aja di satu chapter buat nunjukin kesan kalian baca ff-ku, atau nemu kesalahan dan mau masukin saran; itu semua aku udah sangat berterima kasih.

Maaf, **Author's Notes**-nya panjang. Lebih baik kan daripada aku bikin satu chapter khusus buat cuap-cuapku. Maaf yang terganggu. Aku menunggu kritik dan saran kalian. Ciao~ ^^

P.S: Anjir, Lu-ge makin manly. Sempet mampir ke fansitenya dan liat beberapa fantaken... Oh, Gosh! Aku malah ngerasa Sehun cocok jadi ukenya Lu-ge xD

P.S.S: Xiu-hyung pantes deh jadi bapak pas liat moment-nya bareng Choo Sarang.

P.S.S.S: Ada yang bisa saranin saya fansite-nya Xiu-hyung sama Tao-ge? Saya kekurangan fantaken mereka T^T


	7. Chapter 6: I Knew, You Knew

Ini baru jam lima pagi, tapi Luhan sudah terbangun dan terjaga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Perempuan ini tidak memiliki niat apapun kecuali sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa. Secangkir kopi panas dan juga roti panggang tergeletak manis di atas meja kecil di samping sofa.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang.

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini firasatnya selalu buruk. Semenjak insiden bersama Sehun seminggu yang lalu. Mereka kembali menjadi pribadi dingin dan menolak kehadiran satu sama lain, meski Luhan akui ia merindukan sosok Sehun saat mereka berada di pinggiran Sungai Han.

Apalagi gosip di perusahaan yang mengatakan bahwa tiga perusahaan di Asia -termasuk tempat Luhan bekerja- akan bekerja sama menjadi satu bagian. Tentu saja seperti yang ada di dalam drama; calon pewaris dari tiga perusahaan ada yang harus diikat dalam pernikahaan.

Matahari nampak malu-malu memperlihatkan dirinya. Sinar hangatnya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi. Bahwa matahari telah menyambut dunia. Sudah hampir pukul enam. Luhan bangkit dari acara lamunannya, menuju kamar mandi.

"Yue, maafkan Mama." lirih Luhan sebelum kembali pada dunianya sendiri; dunia kelam dimana ia terjebak.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun EXO-K | other cast will be coming next chapter.

Romance | Friendship | Drama | lil bit Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered | Rated: T

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : I Knew, You Knew**

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap lembaran dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Yongguk padanya. Sehun berusaha keras agar semua kosentrasinya terpusat pada lembaran dokumen ini. Meskipun dokumen ini baru akan diserahkan berbentuk laporan di meja Presdir bulan depan, tetapi Sehun tidak mau menunda dan tetap mengerjakannya.<p>

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Sehun menjadi _workaholic_. Setiap malam selalu bercinta dengan dokumen; baik yang tertanggal di waktu yang ia pimpin, ataupun _general manajer _sebelumnya. Mengoreksi kalau saja ada penipuan di dokumen yang dilakukan karyawan pengkhianat.

Karena, hal ini semua bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali. Tentu Sehun punya alasan bagus untuk ia menjadi _workaholic_ dan lupa tentang apa yang ia punya selain pekerjaan.

Minggu depan adalah pengangkatan Presdir, Direktur Utama sekaligus CEO atas penggabungan tiga perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Sehun menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Rasanya, sudah lama ia tidak setenang ini semenjak mendengar berita bahwa pengangkatan jabatan tersebut dipercepat. Presdir Wu ingin lihat sendiri anaknya yang menduduki kursi menggantikan tiga orangtua yang dulunya berusaha keras membangun perusahaan besar yang akhirnya tergabung.

Jabatan yang dipercepat, berarti pernikahan juga akan dipercepat.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dasi serta kancing ia biarkan melonggar tidak rapi. Saat ini pikirannya kacau. Ditambah seminggu menjadi _workaholic_ dan hanya tidur tidak lebih dari empat jam sehari membuat Sehun semakin mirip zombie.

Saat itu juga pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan mungil nan anggun tengah membawa gelas kertas yang berisi kopi. Dari baunya, Sehun menebak itu _Americano_.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Tampangmu tidak jauh berbeda seperti seseorang yang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya."

"Ya; dan itu akan terjadi padaku tidak lama lagi." celutuk Sehun yang tidak didengar Luhan dengan baik.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa bicara denganku sebagai _Noona_ dan _dongsaeng_. Bukan melampiaskannya pada dokumenmu tercinta." Luhan berkacak pinggang melihat bagaimana penampilan Sehun beserta kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Oww.. Nona yang galak ini perhatian kepadaku. Apa aku harus merayakannya?"

Mata Luhan menyipit tajam, "Ya, dengan keluhanmu. Siapa tahu membantu."

"Keluar dari ruanganku, Luhan."

Luhan masih keukeuh berdiri di tempatnya.

"Xi Luhan, aku meminta dengan sangat padamu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal."

"Lakukan saja. Aku berniat membantumu."

"Kau berniat membantuku? Dengan membuatku akan terus teringat dengan hal sialan itu? KELUAR SEKARANG DARI RUANGANKU, XI LUHAN!" di akhir kalimat, Sehun membentak dengan lantangnya.

Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama kaget dengan hal ini. Luhan yang tidak akan mendapatkan respon dengan Sehun membentak dirinya sama seperti Sehun mengusir para jalang di luar sana. Sehun yang kaget akan teriakannya, mungkin ia sudah ada di bawah pengaruh emosi.

Luhan melangkah mundur sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Sehun, disusul suara pintu yang berdebum keras.

Sehun menghela nafas. Kali ini ia membuat masalah lagi.

**.**

Minseok dan beberapa yang lainnya kaget mendengar bentakan Sehun yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir _general manajer _mereka. Apalagi tidak lama saat itu, Luhan keluar dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Tolong bantu aku dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku mau pulang." suara Luhan jelas terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Tumpukan map-map bewarna itu ditaruhnya di meja bundar tempat mereka biasanya berdiskusi.

Lalu, _stilletto_ Luhan beradu keras dengan lantai meninggalkan tempat bagi karyawan bagian perencanaan.

"Minseok. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Rusa sampai mengamuk begitu." Minseok menatap Yongguk yang bertanya padanya. Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Ayo kembali kerja! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini supaya aku bisa pulang cepat dan menemui Luhan!"

**.**

**.**

Minseok tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Luhan di dalam apartemen yang ia kunjungi. Berkali-kali ia memencet bel, menelepon, mengirim pesan, bahkan sampai memanggil nama Luhan keras-keras agar supaya membukakan daun pintu lebar-lebar untuk Minseok.

"Minseok _Noona_?" sebuah suara _husky_ yang Minseok hapal, membuat Minseok terkaget dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu lift. Oh Sehun dengan dandanan mirip zombie; kemeja berantakan, jas yang tidak terkancingi semua, rambut acak-acakan dan juga lingkaran hitam di sekitar bawah matanya.

"Kau juga mengunjungi Luhan _Noona_. Bagaimana? Mau membukakan pintu untuk kita?"

Minseok memandang iba sekaligus merasa miris atas penampilan Sehun.

"Belum. Kuhubungi berapa kali pun rusa betina masih belum mau menyambut tamu."

"Rusa betina?"

"Maksudku, Luhan."

Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun setelah menyadari satu hal, "-hei, tahu dari mana alamat apartemen Luhan?"

Sehun masih memandangi pintu kayu yang dipoles cat warna _blanced almond _di depannya. Memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam saku depan sebelum kembali menatap balik Minseok serta menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nanti saja kalau soal itu." jawabnya. Minseok mendengus keras. Untuk apa gaya tadi bilamana jawabannya sesingkat itu?

"Tadi siang... apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Sehun menghela nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Luhan memaksaku untuk mengatakan masalahku, aku terlalu labil hingga membentaknya keras-keras." Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia kenal Luhan bukan dua sampai lima tahun. Ia mengenal Luhan dari mereka sahabat semenjak _junior high school_. Bahkan Luhan pernah hampir tidak dianggap anak oleh kedua orang tuanya karena obsesinya, Luhan tidak pernah sekacau ini. Hanya karena emosi Sehun labil menghadapi keras kepala Luhan yang konyol, perempuan itu jadi seliar ini?

Hebat.

Atau jangan-jangan...

"-kalian dekat sudah sejauh mana?"

Sehun kali ini diam. Tanpa helaan nafas ataupun tanda-tanda akan mengelak. Lelaki ini lebih memilih seperti patung daripada menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Simpan pertanyaan itu untuk Luhan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Aku sudah hampir dua jam disini. Semoga kau beruntung Luhan mau 'menyambut' tamunya."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, _Noona_."

Lalu Minseok ragu apa ia bisa meninggalkan Luhan dengan Sehun? Kecemasan sebagai seorang sahabat selalu mewanti-wanti Minseok. Selama mengenal Sehun, Minseok percaya Sehun adalah lelaki baik-baik yang tidak membuat Luhan geram dan merasa tersakiti.

Suara _'ting!_' keras menandakan bahwa Minseok sampai di lobi paling bawah gedung apartemen Luhan. Baru saja Minseok bersiap untuk keluar, sesosok lelaki tinggi yang juga baru akan memasuki _lift_ membuat keduanya satu sama lain tercekat.

"Li.. Li Jiaheng?!"

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah malam. Hampir tengah malam pula. Luhan masih betah disini. Di sebuah lingkup ruangan sempit yang hanya seluas tiga kali lima meter. Apalagi, kondisinya tidak terlalu terawat. Rapi; kalau Luhan yang berkunjung.

Penjaga gerbang di luar sana mengenal baik Luhan, jadi tidak masalah jika keesokan paginya menemukan Luhan baru beranjak pulang.

Ia tidak masalah. Selain di apartemen Yixing, Luhan punya tempat lain yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai persembunyian yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

Luhan heran juga; selama hampir enam belas tahun, apakah tidak ada yang bisa menemukan ruangan kosong ini di balik gudang? Tempatnya cukp luas dihuni empat orang. Apalagi, tempat ini paling aman untuk membolos. Selama Luhan mengadakan _survey_, tidak ada guru yang tahu tempat ini kecuali pengurus sekolah, kepala sekolah, dirinya dan... Li Jiaheng atau Kris.

Ya, ruangan yang tidak diketahui siapapun di _high school _Luhan dulu.

Ketukan pintu membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Beralih menatap pintu yang dicat warna _saddle brown_ dengan heran. Apakah... ada yang mengetahui ruangan ini? Bahkan ketika berulang kali Luhan memasuki ruangan ini, tidak ada barang yang bergeser satu inci pun dari tempatnya!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan membukakan pintu tersebut. Sosok tinggi dan jangkung itu membuat Luhan terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan matanya sebulat burung hantu. Li Jiaheng alias Wu '_Kris_' Yifan berdiri di depannya.

Wajahnya lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, tatapannya lebih tajam. Tapi dari semua itu, Luhan baru sadar, wangi parfumnya pun masih sama, gaya angkuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Initnya; hal yang menjadi favorit Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Xiao Lu," bahkan sekarang Kris memanggilnya seperti mereka masih dalam masa awal mereka memulai kasih asmara sekitar enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Luhan masih memandang ke arah lain setelah Kris menyebut nama kecilnya yang tidak pernah ia dengar.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Luhan dengan enggan mempersilahkan Kris memasuki arena pribadi mereka dulu sewaktu menjadi murid disini.

"Kau pasti punya alasan bagus untuk kemari, Jiaheng-_ssi_." suara Luhan sedikit bergetar, tapi Luhan berharap Kris tidak menyadarinya.

Kris bersandar pada dinding putih yang kusam. "Kau benar, Xiao Lu."

Hening melanda mereka. Luhan masih betah memandangi lapangan basket di bawah sana lewat jendela. Kris masih betah juga bersandar di dinding yang tidak jauh dari Luhan. Mereka sama-sama berspekulasi tentang mereka yang dulu, bayangan masa lalu yang menghinggapi hati masng-masing.

"Dulu, kau selalu menungguku di bangku penonton saat aku latihan basket. Dan sekarang, bangku penonton digusur ya?"

Luhan masih diam.

"Dulu, kau tidak berhenti untuk berlatih sepak bola menjelang pertandingan. Tidak pernah berhenti kalau aku, Minseok dan Yixing tidak mengancammu."

Hanya angin yang menanggapi kalimat Kris.

"Lu, sampai kapan kau begini padaku?"

Luhan mengerling sebentar ke arah Kris sebelum kembali fokusnya pada lapangan basket. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya... merasa canggung? Berpisah dengan cara tidak baik-baik lalu sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dan, tada! Seperti kondisi saat ini."

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya memincing tidak percaya pada Luhan. "Kau masih dendam padaku, Lu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih baik setelah berpisah denganku. Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, kita berpisah karena ayah kandungku menemukanku dan menyuruhku kembali ke kehidupan dulu. Tidak lebih."

"Aku tahu aku jahat, Lu. Meninggalkanmu sendirian, secara sepihak pula."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pria ini! Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih ingin terlihat 'tegar' di hadapan pria ini walau hatinya sudah ditusuki ratusan jarum tajam. Tanpa adanya persiapan, tubuhnya ditarik berlawanan arah sekarang -menghadap Kris. Maniknya masih enggan untuk melihat langsung ke inti manik hitam pekat milik Kris. Luhan tidak mau dibawa suasana nostalgia mereka.

"Lu," Kris sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. "Kau tidak mau melihatku? Hei, aku ada disini meminta maaf baik-baik dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal." Luhan masih menutup kelopak matanya.

Sebuah suara _ringtone_ mengangetkan mereka berdua. Dari ponsel Kris. Lelaki berambut pirang kecoklatan itu membuka kunci ponselnya dan membaca apa yang ditampilkan layar ponsel. Dengan begini, Luhan bisa mencuri waktu untuk menghapus jejak air matanya secara buru-buru.

Kris menatapnya enggan. "Maaf, Lu. Aku harus pergi."

Luhan masih bungkam, bahkan tidak ingin melirik Kris sedikitpun.

"Xiao Lu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi." Luhan menahan nafasnya. Tidak, Luhan memohon untuk Kris tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ditakutinya. "Kau masih mempertahankan bayi itu? Apa dia sudah lahir dan tumbuh?"

Pertanyaan yang paling ditakutinya akan menjadi bom yang menyakitkan.

"_It's not your bussiness, Mr. _Li Jiaheng_-ssi_."

"Itu urusanku, Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga ada darah dan dagingku ditubuh anakmu. Aku ingin mendengar perkembangannya dari mulutmu, aku bahkan sengaja tidak menyewa detektif untuk mengetahui kondisimu berserta anakku." dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Air mata perempuan asal Beijing ini tidak kuasa untuk tidak menahan air matanya turun.

"Dia bukan anakmu. Kau bukan ayahnya. Bahkan kau tidak menganggapnya anakmu sewaktu masih di kandunganku, Jiaheng-_ssi._"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertemu dengan anakku. Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik." pintu warna _saddle brown_ itu tertutup. Menyisakan Luhan sendirian dalam lantunan elegi dari hatinya.

'_Yue, Mama harus bagaimana?_'

* * *

><p>Dalam sebulan, entah berapa kali dua perempuan cantik ini memilih absen daripada menyambangi tempat kerja mereka dengan semangat.<p>

Minseok melepaskan apron yang dipakainya untuk membuat sarapan mereka pagi hari ini. Masih menghela nafas panjang melihat Luhan seperti zombie yang saat ini meringkuk di sofa ukuran mini di depan televisi.

"Luhan, kau harus sarapan. Aku membuat nasi goreng _kimchi_ kesukaanmu." tidak ada balasan. Minseok kembali menghela nafas. Meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng _kimchi _di meja kecil yang menjadi jarak antara televisi dan sofa.

Menyedihkan harus melihat penampilan Luhan. Rambut halus bewarna emas itu (note: warna rambut pas MAMA era) terlihat acak-acakan. Wajah pucat dan cekungan hitam di mata terlihat sekali. Pancaran mata itu terlihat kosong. Minseok tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin Yixing bisa, tetapi Minseok juga tidak ingin mengganggu Yixing yang mungkin saat ini mengurus rumah dan anak-anaknya.

Sekitar pukul sebelas semalam, Luhan datang ke apartemennya. Apalagi penampilan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan dan menarik simpati orang lain. Wajah sembab dan memerah sehabis menangis seharian. Ditambah tingkah Luhan uring-uringan. Tidak tega memarahi sahabatnya dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Menit selanjutnya setelah Luhan berganti pakaian dengan piyama milik Minseok, barulah Luhan menangis lagi dengan kalimat terputus-putus saa bercerita. Minseok hanya bisa memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya sampai Luhan tertidur. Jadilah keesokanya mereka memilih absen -karena Luhan dalam kondisi tidak baik serta Minseok yang tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Lu, kau seperti langit malam yang tidak ingin didatangi matahari terbit. Cobalah untuk bisa menerima_ matahari lain _saat _mataharimu yang dulu _tidak bisa terbit lagi di langit malammu."

Sukses mencuri perhatian Luhan. Perempuan asal Beijing itu menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud dengan '_matahari lain'_, Luhan-ku sayang."

Benar, Luhan tidak terlalu naif dengan siapa yang dimaksud Minseok. Hanya saja... hatinya membuat dua pilihan yang sulit untuk memilih salah satunya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak pesona Sehun. Meski dia jauh lebih muda dariku, aku merasa dia seperti melindungiku diam-diam. Seperti dia mengenalku meski aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku merasa dia bukan seorang atasan, teman maupun adik laki-laki. Mudah sekali bagiku untuk menilainya sebagai pria yang bisa dipercaya."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau punya hambatan lain, tentunya."

"Kris datang lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa menghindar ketika dirinya masih terlihat seperti dulu. Itu membuatku jatuh ke lubang nostalgia lagi. Apalagi dia menawarkan kehangatan yang sama seperti dulu walaupun sempat menghilang. Jujur, aku merindukannya sampai aku ingin memeluknya erat; menceritakan hidupku yang liku tanpanya disisiku."

"Aku paham," Minseok berkomentar.

"Tapi," Luhan masih menjeda kalimatnya. "-jika aku melihatnya, itu sama saja seperti melihat Yue yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan Kris. Bayiku yang malang... aku selalu ingin marah kepada Kris jika ingat Yue-ku."

"Luhan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan pelan. "Sekarang... kau bisa temukan pilihanmu, Luhan?"

"Ya. Walaupun masih ragu, aku merasa ini yang tepat."

Luhan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Minseok. "_Gomawoyo_. Semenjak aku baru tiba ke Seoul, aku selalu bersamamu. Bahkan saat aku dalam titik terendah pun, kau masih ada untuk mengulurkan tanganmu. Minseokkie, aku mencintaimu~" Luhan menarik perempuan berpipi _chubby _itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eyy. Sudahlah. Kita memang sahabat. _Jja_, lepas pelukanmu, _deer_. Kau belum mandi dan kau bau." Luhan dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya dari Minseok dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau akan pulang kapan?"

"Sekitar jam sembilan malam nanti. Ah, rasanya aku ingin pergi ke taman belakang di apartemenmu, Seokki."

"Tunggu apalagi; cepat mandi dan habiskan sarapanmu."

"_Ne_, _Eomma_!"

* * *

><p>Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Minseok beserta Jongdae yang repot-repot mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke apartemen. Oh, hanya sekedar informasi kalau Jongdae mampir ke apartemen Minseok karena mencemaskan perempuan pipi bakpao itu.<p>

Di benak perempuan asal Beijing adalah sepanci ramen hangat dengan _cola_ menikmati pertandingan bola nanti tengah malam; karena besok sudah akhir pekan yang berarti libur. Oh, dia sudah tidak sabar menantikannya. Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, yang ditemukannya adalah sesosok lelaki jangkung berdiri di samping pintu apartemennya.

Luhan mengernyitkan kebingungan.

Ternyata, sosok jangkung itu adalah Oh Sehun; si Manajer yang bujangan. Luhan menyiapkan ekspresi datarnya sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya datang.

"Mau apa ke apartemenku, Oh?" tanya Luhan sedatar mungkin. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata tajam elang itu masih menatap tajam Luhan. Hampir saja perempuan ini berjengit saking kagetnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Dua hari ini menghilang dan... oh, aku bisa gila!"

Luhan makin tidak mengerti tingkah manajernya yang dingin mendadak seperhatian ini. "_It's not your bussiness_. Biarkan aku masuk ke apartemenku."

"Tidak semudah itu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku barusan."

"Pertanyaan apa lagi, tuan Oh Sehun?" ada nada mengejek yang terselip di kalimat Luhan yang makin membuat Sehun geram.

"Demi Tuhan, kau membuatku khawatir selama dua hari ini tanpa ada kabar, Nona Xi Luhan! Kukira kau terlalu marah hingga menghukumku dengan perginya kau tanpa kabar!" nafas Sehun memburu setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan cepat. Wajah Sehun memerah, manik itu berkilat tajam; Luhan bisa melihatnya jelas.

"Seh-"

"Ya, sebaiknya aku tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga seharusnya tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena membentakmu yang jelas itu kau penyebabnya."

Luhan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin mempraktekkan pukulan dari aliran taekwondo yang diajarkan Minseok dulu di wajah angkuh Oh Sehun. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak merasa bersalah karena membuat Luhan marah?

"Kau itu perempuan menyebalkan. Benar kata mereka -para lelaki. Perawan tua itu menyebalkan dari ibu sendiri yang sedang cerewet. Kau melakukan ini untuk menarik perhatianku saja kan? Untuk tertawa melihat wajah konyolku yang merasa bersalah padamu?"

Xi Luhan menatap nanar wajah Sehun yang kini condong berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Nona Xi. Kuanggap itu iya. Baiklah-"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan di pipi itu terasa sangat panas dan menyadarkan Sehun dari sisi negatif. Sehun menatap mata Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan yang dilihatnya kali ini kacau. Semburat merah karena menahan tangis dan emosi. Sorot mata yang menyatakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang bersedih, marah, kecewa.

"Kukira... kukira kau pria dingin yang mau terbuka oleh perempuan semenyebalkan aku. Aku memberimu nilai positif karena kau tidak seburuk apa yang orang katakan."

Luhan tidak peduli harga dirinya dengan menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau hina harga diriku. Pantaskah kau menghinaku yang masih lajang di umur yang setua ini untuk menikah? Memangnya kau siapa?! Bahkan hatimu mungkin sudah sama dingin seperti wajahmu! Aku muak! Pergi dari sini!" Luhan mendorong bahu kiri Sehun hingga lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan tadi, tamparan keras dari Luhan serta kalimat Luhan seelum masuk ke apartemennya.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar bodoh. Dan sukses menjadi seorang gila yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

><p>(<span>note<span>: please listen _Carla Bruni - Lune_ when you read this scene. Thanks)

_"Kris, kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

_"Apapun itu untukmu, Xiao Lu. Apa yang kau ingin aku janjikan?"_

_"Berjanjilah bahwa kau ada disini bersamaku. Menantiku di depan altar. Aku selalu memimpikan hal itu denganmu."_

_"Aku tidak ingin berjanji karena manusia tidak bisa mengetahui hal yang di luar nalarnya. Tetapi, aku bisa mengusahakan hal itu terjadi."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar. Jja, masuk ke dalam sana, cuaca musim gugur makin mendingin saja." _

**.**

_"Kris, tidak bisakah kau tidak memilih ayahmu dan tetap bersamaku?" _

_"Maafkan aku Luhan. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu agar pria tua itu tidak mengganggumu. Dia punya seribu satu cara licik untuk membuat kita renggang."_

_"Tapi... kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Kau selalu ada untukku. Aku hanya ingin itu semua, Kris." _

_"Luhan, tidak ada yang abadi. Seperti hidup kita. Lebih baik jalani seperti ini."_

_"Kris..."_

_"Pesawatku akan terbang sebentar lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Xiao Lu. Wo ai ni, dui bu qi." _

_"LI JIA HENG!"_

**.**

Lagi-lagi ia membuang air matanya untuk satu hal yang sangat ia ingin buang jauh-jauh.

Kenyataan bahwa dulunya ia dibuang dan dibiarkan sendirian saat keadaan sama dinginnya seperti musim dingin. Ia tidak ingin apapun; ia ingin tubuh lelaki itu untuk dipeluk, atau celah jemari mereka yang begitu pas ketika disatukan dalam genggaman. Bahkan sekalipun dalam pikiran, Luhan sudah merasa hangat.

"Hahaha... bodoh." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mengejek dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan.

Mendongak menatap langit malam yang terlihat terang oleh bintang. Musim panas yang menganggumkan membuat langit malam tampak indah. Bahkan bulan purnama sekalipun tidak pernah secerah dan seindah ini di matanya.

Luhan tahu, ia bukan lagi remaja yang setiap harinya mengadu pada bulan dengan hatinya yang sedang biru.

Sayangnya, saat ia mulai bisa menjadi dewasa kembali, perkataan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu membuat Luhan menatap bulan kembali. Sama seperti saat ia baru merasa gila akan putus cinta.

Luhan merasa, Sehun bisa menjadi alasan kuat untuk dirinya menjauh dari masa lalu. Menjauh dari Yifan yang masih menginginkannya padahal jelas-jelas Luhan tidak ingin luka itu menganga kembali.

Awalnya ia pikir begitu,

... ternyata Sehun sama saja. Pria itu sama saja seperti lelaki yang menjadi teman kencannya; mencemooh umur perempuan yang masih lajang.

Luhan hanya takut; ia takut ceritanya bersama Kris akan terulang saat ia memulai cerita baru. Membuatnya trauma seperti orang sakit jiwa padahal raganya terlihat bugar.

**.**

Luhan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia tidur saat jam satu pagi dan terbangun jam empat agi.

Ternyata saat pagi buta dingin begini malah hujan turun deras. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan. Ia mematikan _Air Conditioner _dan melangkah menuju dapur; niatnya ingin menyeduh kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi.

Tidak butuh sampai dua puluh menit, segelas kopi hitam yang masih terasa panas itu ada di genggamannya.

Ya, setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik kalau saja ingatannya tidak kembali pada kejadian semalam.

Oh Sehun. Bagaimana nasib _Manajer_-nya itu? Luhan sengaja melongokkan melalui celah lubang di pintu. Tidak, dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang berdiri atau setidaknya seseorang berkeliaran di sekitar apartemennya. Sekali lagi Luhan ingin memastikan. Membuka pintu apartemen, melingukkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai ia menemukan seseorang duduk bersandar di dinding dekat pintunya.

Dan itu _Manajer_-nya, si Oh '**_keparat_**' Sehun .

"Astaga," desisnya. Apakah lelaki ini semalaman berada disini? Tubuhnya dingin, sangat dingin. Giginya bergemelutuk bahkan saat matanya tertutup sayu. Luhan khawatir, jelas. Apalagi satu-satunya yang kenal dengan Sehun cuma dirinya. Luhan bisa dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh penghuni apartemen yang lain mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya ampun, Luhan! Wajah orang itu pucat sekali." seru seseorang yang di belakang Luhan. Dan orang itu Choi Minho, tetangga dua pintu ke arah kiri dari apartemen Luhan. Ya, perempuan asal China ini baru sadar kulit pucat Sehun makin bertambah putih saja.

"Minho-_ya_, tolong bantu aku angkat dia masuk ke dalam." mereka berdua sama-sama memapah Sehun yang lemas untuk masuk ke apartemen Luhan. Mungkin, kamar tamu adalah pilihan terbaik yang Luhan pilih daripada harus kamarnya yang dikorbankan. Ataupun sofa mungilnya yang sama sekali tidak muat untuk ukuran tubuh Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Minho-_ya_."

"Sama-sama," lalu arahpandang Minho masih ke arah Sehun. "_Noona_, jarang sekali aku meliahtmu bersama laki-laki. Dia siapa; kekasihmu kah?" dan sukses betis Minho ditendang kasar.

"Bukan. Sana pulanglah." Minho menggerutu. Inikah balas budi Luhan _Noona_? Mungkin begitu pikiran Minho.

Melepas sepatunya dan menyelimuti lelaki ini dengan dua tumpuk selimut karena penghangat ruangan di kamar tamu masih rusak. Ya ampun! Luhan dibuat kerepotan oleh lelaki yang menghina harga dirinya semalam! Luhan tidak menyimpan dendam, tetapi, bagaimana kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulut Sehun untuknya itu menyakitkan.

Luhan beranjak menuju dapur. Mengambil baskom air dingin dan handuk kecil. Suhu tubuh Sehun naik. Mungkin dia semalaman ada di apartemen Luhan. Begitu Luhan kembali dengan baskom dan teh panas, Sehun sudah duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang.

Luhan tidak peduli tentang kejadian semalam. Yang penting sekarang adalah Sehun.

"Berbaringlah. Tubuhmu demam dan kau perlu istirahat. Kau tidak tahu repotnya aku? Untung saja ini hari libur." Luhan mengoceh seolah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Seakan Sehun menatapnya seolah-olah Luhan makhluk aneh.

"Kenapa? Kubilang berbaring!" dan Sehun menurut. Dia berbaring, memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut hangat.

"Kau... memaafkanku?"

"Apanya?" Luhan masih sibuk dengan handuk kompres.

"Kejadian semalam. Kau memaafkanku? Kau bukankah masih marah padaku? Lalu, kenapa kau berbuat hal ini?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ya ampun. Bahkan saat kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah, mulutnya tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Kau kira dengan begini aku memaafkanmu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya membuat Sehun bungkam. Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. "Aku akan ke ruang tengah, kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa kesana."

Sebelum Luhan beranjak dari pinggiran ranjang, Sehun sudah menarik lengan Luhan sehingga perempuan yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya ini oleng dan jatuh diatasnya.

Mereka bisa tahu detakan jantung masing-masing seperti adrenalin lomba maraton. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih sama-sama kaget dengan tindakan ini. Luhan sadar dan ingin segera bangun, tetapi punggung kecilnya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Dan itu memberikan sensasi aneh bagi perempuan berdarah China ini.

"Kalau aku mengatakan satu hal, bisakah kau percaya padaku?" dan Luhan mengira Sehun tahu detakan jantungnya semakin di pacu.

"Aku tertarik padamu; bisakah kau percaya itu?"

Luhan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan manik Sehun. Luhan ingin temukan kilatan kebohongan ataupun hal-hal yang tersembunyi dari sana. Sayangnya Luhan tidak bisa menemukannya, malah dirinya yang semakin hanyut dalam manik mata hitam pekat itu.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh benda kenyal yang hanya berupa kecupan lalu berlanjut jadi lumatan lembut. Dan tidak perlu ditanya pun Luhan tahu siapa pelakunya.

Oh Sehun yang kini menciumnya.

Entah Luhan harus mengakhiri kegiatan ini atau mengikuti Sehun. Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

_Well_, Luhan rasa, ia menemukan sebuah buku baru yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin menulis cerita di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**.**

**xx**

**.**

A/N: Selamat Tahun Baru 2015! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik dan kita selalu berada di lindungan-Nya, amin. Dan juga, aku berharap tahun ini tahun yang baik juga untuk EXO, EXO-L dan K-popers sekalian *efek 2014 banyak hal yang gak terduga dan belum ada persiapan sama sekali.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Ahahaha, Saya gak bisa bikin ending sebuah chap yang bikin penasaran orang. Jadinya yah, selamat dinikmati! Udah lega ya akhirnya mereka udah ngaku? Oh soal BGM pas Luhan plesbekan, suka-suka sih ya pengen denger tuh lagu atau gak. Aku cuman recommend aja, apalagi lagunya tuh French. Pas banget sama momennya Luhan. Dan sabar ya readers-nim sekalian yang masih penasaran tentang 'bayi' yang saya kasih nama Yue disini. Misteri akan terungkap di beberapa chapter depan. Muahahaha... xD

Jadi, aku minta pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini; bagaimana?

.

.

P.S: Taun baru ngenes banget. Keluarga besar lagi enak liburan ke Bali, gue-nya yang lagi di Surabaya buat ngurusin hal-hal persiapan ujian praktek.

P.S.S: Katanya si Panda-Tao lagi sakit ya? GWS lah buat Panda :(


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected & Revealed

[1] A/N: Ada hal yang penting di chapter selanjutnya (berupa announcement), tetapi sangat penting untuk disimak demi kelangsungan fanfic.

* * *

><p>Awalnya memang Luhan sempat terbuai oleh permainan Sehun yang lembut dan memikat dirinya. Ya, selang beberapa detik sebelum akal sehatnya pulih. Luhan melepas kasar ciuman tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu tapi... apa dia marah?<p>

Ya; perempuan asal Beijing ini marah sekaligus malu. Sehun hanya menatap bingung Luhan sebelum dia merasakan sakit di bagian betisnya. "AWWW!" ringis Sehun mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Salahkan dirimu, memangnya aku bisa dipermainkan ditipu 'begitu?!"

"buk-Bukan begitu, hentikan ini -argh!" Luhan masih menendang kaki Sehun mulai dari betis, dilanjutkan mencbit hingga menendang bokong Sehun keras-keras sampai pemuda itu jatuh dari ranjang.

"Ya Tuhan! XI LUHAN!" jerit Sehun merasakan kepalanya menyapa karpet bulu dan pantatnya yang mencium mesra lantai kayu yang dingin.

**.**

Luhan masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi; saat tiba-tiba Sehun menyatakan hal yang tidak diduganya sama sekali sekaligus ciuman yang memabukkan.

Jantungnya serasa berpacu dalam turnamen. Darahnya berdesir hebat, bahkan sempat Luhan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Dia ingat perasaan ini. Dia tahu, tapi ... benarkah? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala kemungkinan. Sebuah suara yang begitu hebat menggetarkan Luhan. Dan itu Sehun yang sudah duduk di kursi ruang makan yang kebetulan dekat sekali dengan dapur. Yap, sebenarnya hanya dua kursi dan meja makan yang kecil; itupun letaknya masih di sekitar dapur karena masih terlalu luas di sudut kiri.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah~ iya, aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menjadi gagap dan intonasi suaranya mendadak berubah. Luhan mengutuk diri sendiri yang menjadi gelagapan di depan Sehun. "Justru aku yang tanya, apa panasmu sudah turun? Dan... apa masih sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit." desah Sehun. "Sekarang giliranmu yang meminta maaf."

Perempuan ini mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. Bukankah harusnya Sehun yang meminta maaf? Sehun sudah lancang mengatakan dia tertarik dengan Luhan bahkan sampai menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi -Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri- bodohnya dia sampai terbuai sesaat. Untung saja Luhan masih bisa berpikir logika ditengah-tengah situasi membingungkan.

"s-Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba?! Harusnya aku yang marah dan kau yang minta maaf." ledek Luhan masih terus mengaduk sup-nya.

Memang, harus Sehun akui. Ia menarik lengan Luhan agar perempuan itu mendengar lebih jelas perasaannya. Tetapi, yang tidak ia duga posisi tubuh bawahannya yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan jarak wajah kurang dari lia belas senti membuatnya hilang akal. Ouch, salahkan si manajer Oh Sehun dengan pikiran mesumnya. Mungkin, speulang nanti, Sehun bisa menghajar Jongin yang dari dulu merecokinya dengan blue-film.

"Baiklah. Aku meminta maaf untuk yang ketiga kalinya padamu. Puas?! Dan juga, kenapa reaksimu terlau berlebihan? Kau tahu kan aku masih merasa kurang enak badan? Juga, tadi aku cuma berniat menciummu."

"Tapi itu akan memicu ke hal yang lain, Tuan Oh." seloroh Luhan yang mampu membuat Oh Sehun bungkam. Memang sih...

"Aku ingin sup. Sudah matang?"

"Belum."

"Aku menunggu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ya ampun! Lihat bagaimana pakaian Sehun sekarang! Celana kain stifom yang lusuh, kemeja dengan dua kanicng teratas terlepas, juga rambut acak-acakan. Bahkan Luhan bisa mencium aroma parfum _Hugo Boss _bercampur keringat alami.

Seksi; Luhan suka.

"Luhan,"

"Ya?" Luhan sadar dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Supmu kuahnya naik dan hampir tumpah." benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Luhan kelabakan. Tanpa panjang pikir, ia memegang pegangan panci yang masih panas tanpa lap apapun.

"AAAA, SEHUUNN! PANAS, ADUH TANGANKU!"

"MATIKAN DULU KOMPORNYA, LUHAN!"

"TANGANKU PANAS!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sassy Lady and City Cool Man<strong>_."

Xi Luhan (ex)EXO-M | Oh Sehun EXO-K | and other official couple

Romance | Friendship | Humor (I... think ._.)

Lenght: Chaptered | Rated: T

**WARNING**! : **GS**, drama-adict, menye-menye.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast yang kalian tahu dari dunia K-pop bukanlah milikku (berdoa saja, semoga Sehun milikku _#slapped_), mereka sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya yang memiliki plot cerita ini atas nama **©Hwang0203** dan kuharap kalian bisa membuat cerita khayalan kalian sendiri daripada harus meniru orang lain ._.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Unexpected & Revealed**

* * *

><p>"Diamlah," garang Sehun saat Luhan mencoba menarik telapak tangannya yang sedang diobati Sehun. Dia tidak tahu rasa sakitnya saat alkohol mengenai lukanya. Dan itu membuat Luhan jengkel juga. Sehun serius sekali mengobati lukanya. Dan itu membuat kesempatan untuk memperhatikan Sehun.<p>

Dia punya bibir tipis yang seksi, rahangnya tegas dan hidungnya mancung. Alisnya tebal itu selalu terlihat berkerut juga mata sipitnya yang terus memberikan sorotan tajam.

"Kau memperhatikanku ya?" ejek Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan refleks menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur. Sehun hanya menampilkan seringaiannya tanpa diperlihatkan pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan mengelak, Sehun masih bisa melihat rona merah jambu itu di pipi gembul Luhan.

"Selesai." Lelaki ini bersorak kecil ketika salep yang dioleskan Sehun sudah merata sempurna. Luhan meringis ketika menarik tangannya kembali dari genggaman Sehun. tapi... sepertinya tidak mudah jika Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Onyx hitam kelam dan manik coklat hazel itu beradu seperkian detik. Ada kilatan di mata masing-masing yang tidak diketaui lawannya sebagai apa. Mereka kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Apa detakan jantung mereka terdengar keras? Organ tubuh ini sepertinya memompa darah lebih banyak.

Apakah udara kali ini sangat banyak? Udara terasa sesak di paru-paru mereka.

Apakah sinar matahari di luar sana panas sekali? Mata mereka menangkap rona merah di pipi masing-masing.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Luhan," suara Sehun yang sedikit serak sekaligus terdengar seperti simfoni baginya. Entahlah. Mata mereka terkuci satu sama lain; seolah tidak bisa membiakan manik mata itu bergulir melihat ke tempat lain.

"Kau masih ingat pernyataanku yang semalam?" Tidak, jangan. Luhan semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus kalau begini. Mulutnya ingin terbuka menjawab petanyaan Sehun, sayangnya, bibirnya serasa susah digerakkan. Alhasil ia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagus," desis Sehun. "Jadi... kau mau mengijinkan satu hal padaku?"

"A-apa?"

**Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel yang memenuhi seluruh sudut apartemen. Mereka langsung menatap pintu yang tertutup dan saling berpandangan selang beberapa detik. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya sembari bekata, "Itu pasti Minseok; mungkin dia ingin menjengukku." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu yang masih tertutup.

Dugaan perempuan asal Beijing ini tidak sepenuhnya meleset. Yang ada adalah empat pria dan satu perempuan. Teman kantornya dan satu asisten Presdir Wu. Yang nyatanya adalah Yongguk, Baro, Jonghyun, Minseok dan Jongdae yang lengannya diapit Minseok erat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan limbung dipeluk erat oleh tiga lelaki yang sama bujangnya sepertinya.

"Luhan! Dua hari ini kami khawatir, tahu!"

"Dasar rusa nakal! Kupastikan kau tidak bisa menikmati jam makan siang kantor!"

"Huwaa! Aku rindu padamu, _Noona_!"

Hanya Jongdae dan Minseok layaknya tamu yang tahu adat; tidak seperti tiga lelaki ini yang asal masuk dan memeluk Luhan seenaknya.

"Siapa yang datang?" sebuah suara asing bagi mereka berlima yang bertamu. Tidak asing, hanya saja terasa baru di telinga mereka. Sontak, kelimanya menoleh ke ruang tengah Luhan yang masih disekat oleh rak sepatu dari pintu depan. Dan mata mereka sontak membulat kaget.

"OH SEHUN?!"

**.**

Apartemen kecil Luhan disesaki oleh lima orang tamu, satu tamu istimewa serta satu orang yaitu pemilik aslinya. Lima orang tamu tadi duduk besila di depan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih enggan untuk bertatapan. Luhan meremas kain satin celananya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti disidang. Sehun daritadi mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah mata lima tamu agung Luhan.

"Jadi... untuk Sehun-_ssi_, untuk apa ke apartemen Luhan-_ssi_?" Yongguk yang menjadi pihak yang bisa dipercayai untuk menginterograsi. Keempat tamu agung lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yongguk.

Sehun muai menatap lima orang itu bergantian. Sehun tahu lima orang itu hanya butuh kejelasan. Meskpun sikapnya dingin dan tidak mudah didekati, kalau urusan seperti ini sih, ia akan bertindak seperti anak kecil yang polos; jujur.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku berkunjung dan meminta maaf secara personal." lima orang tadi mendesah kecewa. Bukan ini jawaban yang mereka nantikan.

"Luhan-_ssi_," kali ini Minseok angkat suara. Kalau Minseok sudah berkata seformal itu dengan sahabat seperempat hidupnya, berarti ada masalah besar ataupun Minseok sedang serius kali ini.

Luhan memandang tajam manik mata sahabatnya. Ia tahu Minseok menjebaknya. Dia dan Minseok sudah tahu tabiat masing-masing. Sangat hapal untuk mengetahui salah satu dari mereka berbohong.

Perempuan yang akrab dengan rusa ini menghela nafasnya panjang. "Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun-_ssi_; dia punya kesalahan yang harus dimaafkan. Apa itu menjelaskan, para Saudara?" kini Luhan melempar balik pertanyaan.

Kelima tamu tersebut yang nampak tegang oleh atmosfer, malah menunjukkan gelagat tidak puas.

"Sehun-_ssi_," kali ini Baro yang bersuara. Semuanya ikut berfokus pada Baro setelahnya fokus mereka berpusat pada dua orang terdakwa; Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku mengajukan pertanyaan, harus dijawab sejujur-jujurnya." Baro berdehem sebentar. "Adat tamu seperti kami adalah berpakaian rapi. Kulihat, kau cukup berantakan; seperti seseorang yang baru bangun. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan atau kau... menginap disini?"

Semuanya sontak menahan nafas mereka mendengar dua kalimat terakhir dari Baro. Keenam orang yang ada disana (kecuali Baro) membulatkan mata mereka. Dan mulai menyerukan suara seperti '_Ahh!_''_Benar itu!_' '_Mungkinkah?_' dan sebagainya. Luhan dan Sehun masing-masing meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa mereka ingin jujur? tidak, tidak. Ini bisa jadi bahan gosip kantor besok Senin.

"Sehun-_ssi_? Luhan-_ssi_?"

Jonghyun, Yongguk, Jongdae, Baro dan Minseok menahan nafas mereka untuk menanti jawaban salah stau dari mereka berdua. Benar atau salah; yang penitng rasa penasaran mereka terjawab sudah.

Sehun angkat tangan dan membuat perhatian lebih terarah padanya. Sama seperti ketika mereka melihat drama yang tokoh pendukung yang akan menjadi saksi atas tingkah tokoh antagonis kepada tokoh prontagonis. Ini benar-benar mendebarkan jantung! Bahkan beribu kali lebih tegang daripada menonton film maupun drama!

"Aku harus mengakuinya," Luhan beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Seolah mata Luhan mengirim sinyal 'jangan-katakan-pada-mereka-!' sayangnya yang tidak ditangkap baik oleh Sehun. Lelaki ini malah mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai bentuk persetujuan. "Aku mengakui... iya."

Sorak-sorak, pekikan mauapun tawa menggelegar di apartemen kecil Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa _facepalm_ dan Sehun memasang wajah _poker face _kelewat polos. Benar-benar; tampilannya saja yang dingin dan serba misterius, ternyata sama saja polosnya seperti anak kecil.

Luhan mengutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Woah! Luhan tidak sendirian lagi! Lu, kau tidak perlu berdoa turun hujan saat hari akhir pekan nanti!" - Baro

"Luhan, akhirnya... TIDAK KUSANGKA SEHEBAT INI! Kau berhasil menggaet Zeus, Luhan!" - Yongguk.

"Sehun terlalu bagus untukmu Luhan. Tapi... _chukkae_. Aku akan mendapatkan traktiran makan siang untuk ini, yess!" - Jonghyun.

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kecil kepalanya serta mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'. Sedangkan Minseok yang tahu ini dari awal sedikit merasa _shock_. Dia tidak tahu gerakan Sehun secepat ini, meleset dari prediksinya. Setidaknya Minseok merasa tenang sekarang. Yifan muncul dan Luhan butuh sososk penguat yang lain selain dirinya dan Yixing.

"Ap... apa-apaan ini?!" semuanya sontak berhenti. Yongguk yang tadinya memeluk Jonghyun kesenangan kini melepas pelukannya. Matanya memincing tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Sudah jelas kan. Xi Luhan karyawan team dua divisi perencanaan resmi berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun si Manajer dingin team dua divisi perencanaan."

Luhan sekali lagi _facepalm_. Dia bukan hanya punya seseorang yang sangat luar biasa dalam menyembunyikan karakternya (re: Sehun), tapi juga memiliki teman yang sungguh sama luar biasanya dengan Sehun.

"Bukan berarti kalau dia menginap, dia adalah kekasihku!"

Semuanya sukses dibuat _jawdrop_. Termasuk Minseok yang dibuat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin klarifikasi ini jadi dengarkan, oke?" Luhan berdehem singkat. "Oh Sehun Manajer terhormat kita ini sedang kedinginan saat di luar ketika hujan subuh-subuh tadi. Dia seperti seseorang yang terkena flu. Aku berbaik hati menawarinya beristirahat. Dan saat siang flunya membaik, kalian datang dan mengacaukan semuanya."

Semuanya diam. Yah, salah mereka sih sebenarnya. Terlalu _excited_ dan senang. Luhan yang terobesesi melajang seumur hidup itu, mereka ingin obsesinya hilang dan Luhan sadar akan membutuhkan seorang lelaki sebagai sosok yang dicintai. Sehun juga; mereka tidak tahan melihat wajah garang dan dingin Sehun. Lihat saja ketika Sehun memandangi Luhan, wajahnya berubah selembut pantat bayi.

Maafkan aku memberikan perumpaan aneh.

"Jadi... kalian ingin minum apa? Air keran atau air toilet?" suara Luhan memecahkan hening diantara enam orang di apartemennya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Luhan datang ke kantor. Sedikit berat memang semenjak insiden di lift beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan juga bagaimana reaksi teman-teman se-<em>team<em>nya. Juga si muka datar Oh Sehun.

Ya ampun! Jangan ingatkan Luhan tentang manusia berekspresi flat itu.

Oh ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, dia tidak melihat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sehun ijin, dia terkena demam; katanya." kata Yongguk begitu Luhan bertanya keabsenan Sehun. Tak pelak, pertanyaan Luhan seputar Sehun menimbulkan siulan godaan dari Jonghyun dan Baro. Minseok hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun tentang Luhan dan Sehun -apalagi semenjak insiden dua hari yang lalu.

Sepertinya, Luhan harus menjenguk lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun terkena demam dan flu juga karenanya. Ah, sudahlah. Luhan harus fokus pada kerjaan.

**.**

Sehun hanya bisa meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Setidaknya tadi ia sudah minum air hangat dan memakan sedikit -yeah, hanya secuil roti yang ada di lemari penyimpanan makanan.

Seharusnya ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya daripada di apartemennya sendirian. Ibunya pasti akan merawatnya dan memasakkan bubur buatan sendiri yang sangat Sehun idolakan. Tapi mengingat betapa protektifnya ibunya jika tahu Sehun maupun _Hyung_nya jika mereka sakit, cerewetnya tidak akan berhenti sampai sang ayah angkat bicara.

Sehun masih sayang telinganya, dia tidak ingin menambah sakit telinga setelah tubuhnya demam.

Sialnya, saat kepalanya terasa pening, suara interkom memenuhi seluruh apartemennya. "Sial." gerutunya lalu bangkit dengan masih selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Lelaki ini langsung saja menekan tombol on yang memperlihatkan wajah Luhan. Sehun yang awalnya setengah terpejam mendadak membulatkan matanya.

"Xi Luhan, sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Hei, dasar tidak sopan! Panggil aku _Noona_, aku lebih tua tujuh tahun darimu!" balas Luhan setengah berteriak. Ah, Sehun ingat. Perbedaannya tujuh tahun ya? Ingin sekali menendang angka tujuh itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti perempuan umur tiga puluhan.

Sehun buru-buru ke depan membukakan pintu apartemen untuk Luhan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya masih lemah, kepalanya masih sakit berdenyut-denyut. Siapa sangka kalau seseorang yang kau kagumi mengkhawatirkanmu? Oh, Sehun dulu pernah merasakan perasaan ini dan seiringnya hampir mati. Seiringnya dia menerima Luhan yang jauh dari kriterianya, Sehun mulai merasakan perasaan itu kembali hidup.

Luhan tidak memakai _blouse_ kerja yang biasanya dia pakai. Malah, ia melihat sosok Luhan yang ada di hadapannya ini sosok Luhan yang seperti remaja _style hip-hop_. Tidak ada kesan sama sekali bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah perempuan galak berusia 32.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" pertanyaan Luhan itu membuat Sehun sadar. Membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya menutupnya kembali.

"Kudengar kau demam. Apa masalah kemarin?"

"Ya." jawab singkat Sehun. "kau tahu dari mana alamat apartemenku?"

"Aku melihatnya dari _resume_-mu."

"Ada apa dengan gayamu? Kupikir aku didatangi anak SMA yang ingin memalakku." gerutuan Sehun memenuhi ruang tengah. Lelaki ini membiarkan tubuh lemahnya terbaring di atas sofa. Sangat malas untuk beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri mengingat ia punya tamu dan juga jarak kamar dari ruang tengah tidak dekat.

Sehun menaikkan selimutnya, bahkan membungkus semua tubuhnya. "Nyalakan penghangatnya, Luhan. Ada di sebelah rak buku komik." bukannya menjawab, Sehun memberi perintah pada Luhan.

"Panggil aku _Noona_! Ish, anak ini!" sebenarnya kesal, tetapi mengingat Sehun sedang sakit, ia tidak tega untuk tidak menyalakan penghangat.

"Lagipula, kemarin kau sok sih. Harusnya kau langsung pulang malam itu. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan sering turun hujan. Harusnya nyalakan penghangatmu, bodoh!" Sehun tersenyum tipis di balik selimutnya. Ah, sebegini cerewetnya Luhan? Dia seperti berada di rumah bersama omelan sang ibu. Luhan benar-benar mirip ibunya.

"Entahlah. Tubuhku kurang fit akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kedinginan saat hujan membuatku tambah _drop_."

"Untunglah tidak membuatmu mati berdiri."

"YA!" seruan Sehun terdengar nyaring. Bahkan ia sampai menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Bagaimanapun, seorang perempuan tidak ada baiknya mempunyai mulut sepedas cabai merah.

"Aku ragu kalau kau sakit. Kau bahkan meneriakiku dengan sepenuh hati."

Sehun mendengus meremehkan. " 'Sepenuh hati'; katakan itu pada pantat panci. Menyebalkan sekali," kembali ke posisi awal. Sehun makin tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Sudah makan malam?"

"Belum." jawab Sehun lemah. Suaranya makin terasa serak akibat tadi memulai percakapan panjang dengan Luhan.

"Hei, ayo bangun dulu! Makan bubur, supaya aku tidak sia-sia membawanya." Luhan tiba-tiba sudah duduk di _single_ sofa sebelah sofa panjang yang ditiduri Sehun. "Dimana kotak obatmu?" tanya mendapat jawaban pun Luhan buru-buru bangkit dan menjelajahi apartemen luas Sehun. mencari sendiri dimana tempat penyimpanan obat.

Sehun menyibakkan selimutnya. Di meja di depannya, terhidang satu satu mangkok bubur yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Ditambah segelas air putih yang sama-sama mengepulkan asap seperti buburnya. Apakah ia harus makan bubur ini? Lidahnya hanya cocok bubur buatan ibunya.

"Ayo makan." Luhan sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa obat flu. Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah seolah tidak bernafsu makan.

"Kau akan minum obat dan besok kau bisa bercinta dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaanmu!" kesal Luhan. ternyata Sehun semanja ini.

"Lidahku hanya cocok dengan masakan Ibuku."

"Dan aku bukan ibumu; aku hanya seorang karyawan yang baik hati dan peduli padamu. Jangan banyak omong lekas selesaikan ini!" Luhan mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkan secara kasar ke mulut Sehun. Awalnya, lelaki ini menolak. Tetapi, jiak tidak makan dia juga tidka bisa minum obatnya. Dan terpaksa ia menerima sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah dirasa-rasa... hei, ini tidak terlalu buruk! Meskipun hampir menyamai, tetapi -sungguh- bubur ini sama enakya dengan buatan sang Ibu.

"Kau beli dimana bubur ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja apa susahnya!"

Luhan merotasikan maniknya malas. "Sayangnya hanya tanganku yang dapat membuat bubur seenak ini."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Menilik pandangan Luhan dengan tidak percaya. "Oh ya?"

"Aku bisa memasak disini bahkan kalau kau ingin percaya."

"Sayangnya," lagi, Sehun minta disuapi, "masakanmu rasanya ada yang menandingi dan jauh lebih enak dari bubur buatanmu -walaupun sama."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." Sehun meneguk air putih. "Dan itu adalah masakan ibuku."

"Tck," Luhan mendecih dengan tidak elitnya. Menyodorkan secara kasar mangkok porselen itu pada Sehun. "Makan sendiri sana saja!" dan Sehun tanpa ragu menyuapkan lagi sesendok sampai tandas. Benar kata Luhan, setelah makan bubur, ia rasa energinya sedikit bertambah. Dengan obat flu mungkin rasa peningnya akan hilang.

Luhan melihat-lihat apartemen Sehun. Apartemen ini luas, berbanding terbalik dengan apartemennya. Semua perabotan dan interior mauapun penataan ruang yang ditangkap mata Luhan adalah kemewahan. Hei, padahal Sehun menjadi _General Manajer _belum sampai setahun. Akan terasa aneh jika _General Manajer _yang baru bekerja saat setelah sarjana bisa membeli apartemen semewah ini.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyewa apartemen semewah ini."

"Koreksi lagi kata-katamu. Aku membelinya."

"Kau bahkan masih jadi anak baru di perusahaan. Apa kau masih meminta orangtuamu membelikan apartemen ini?"

Sehun menatap datar Luhan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Tidak."

Oke, Luhan menyerah. Mungkin saja, ini hadiah dari paman atau bibinya yang kaya raya yang kelewat sayang dengan Sehun. Ouch, pemikiran konyol, Luhan.

Andaikan saja kalau Luhan menurut pada _baba_-nya, tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan kelas yang sama seperti Sehun dalam kategori apartemen.

Suara interkom itu berbunyi lagi. Luhan kaget. Bisa saja kan insiden teman-teman se-_team_nya itu terulang lagi. Duh, Luhan tidak mau. Ia ingin amnesia kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun bergumam kecil, "Tenang saja, bukan mereka. Hanya teman lamaku yang datang."

Dan Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu. Luhan dapat mendengar suara seorang perempuan dan suara Sehun sendiri. Derap suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat menuju ruang tengah -yang, karena koridor utama hanya tersambung ke ruang tengah yang sebagai pusat dari semua ruangan.

"Aku mampir ke ruanganmu dan karyawanmu bilang kau sedang ijin karena sakit. Kuputuskan untuk ke...eh, Luhan-_ssi_?" sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Lantas, Luhan memabalikkan tubuhnya dan mata rusa miliknya bertemu mata mirip panda itu. Ia membelakkan matanya kaget. Kenapa... bisa?

Hei, takdir sedang mempermainkannya lagi!

"A-ah, Zitao-_ssi_."

**.**

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun sedikit mengintimidasi. Ya, walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening, setidaknya efek obat flu itu manjur membuatnya dapat berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Ya. Kami pernah bertemu sekali. Luhan-_ssi_ itu teman seangkatan Kris-_ge_ waktu SMA. Kris-_ge_ memperkenalkan kami."

Mata sipit nan tajam milik Sehun beralih pada Luhan. Menyipit tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Ya, benar. Sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Zitao-_ssi_."

Zitao tergelak dengan tawanya sendiri meskipun mulutnya masih mengunyah roti vanilla yang dibawanya untuk Sehun.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa sekaku itu? Gunakan saja _banmal_ padaku dan aku bisa memanggilmu _Jiejie_. Tidak ada masalah?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, Zitao-_yah_. Dan panggil aku_ jiejie_." Luhan mulai menggunakan _banmal_. Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, ia hanya akan jadi pihak 'tanpa-tahu-apapun' untuk kali ini.

"Dunia ini serasa sempit sekali, yah. Kita bertemu, _jie_ sebagai teman lama Kris-_ge_. Kita bertemu lagi, kau sebagai salah satu bawahan Sehunna. Kebetulan yang pas!"

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

Sehun hanya diam di tempatnya melihat dua orang perempuan ini mengobrol tentang segala hal -maklum, perempuan. Dia bisa melihat Zitao yang berpenampilan lebih dewasa secara psikologi dibandingkan lima tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sehun mengulum senyum kecutnya mengingat perjanjian yang diubah oleh ketiga orangtua perusahaan terbesar di Asia.

Ah, andaikan kalau saham itu tidak terus merangkak naik melejitkan nama, tentu saja ia akan memakai cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Zitao sekarang di jari manis tangan kirinya. Tapi, ia sedikit bersyukur. Andaikan saja Sehun terikat dengan Zitao, tentu saja akan membingungkan Sehun karena ia tertarik dengan perempuan asal Beijing itu; Xi Luhan.

Perempuan yang membuatnya mampu perlahan merasakan perasaan yang hidup dan sedikit demi sedikit menghapus rasanya pada Zitao. Ia ganti menatap Luhan. Perempuan yang tidak pernah ia duga. Perempuan yang kasar, barbar -semuanya yang terbanding dengan perempuan tipe idealnya. Merasa dirinya dan Luhan adalah kubu magnet berbeda yang sudah terikat dan selalu dipertemukan secara tidak terduga.

Dua perempuan hebat yang dulu menghuni hatinya dan yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran dan rasanya.

Sehun mendesah berat karena untuk ketiga kalinya bel interkom apartemennya berbunyi. Yang dia lihat hanya tampang dingin Yifan yang membuatnya jengah.

"Mungkin itu Kris-_ge_. Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku jam delapan dan... astaga! Aku baru sadar ini sudah jam delapan lewat." kata-kata Zitao yang membuat Luhan berjengit tanpa disadari dua orang di depannya.

"Kau telat memberi informasi, Tao-_yah_!" geram Sehun ketika ia harus kembali beranjak ke depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya yang lain.

Luhan meremas ujung kemejanya sendiri. Matanya bergulir gelisah. Tidak fokus pada kunyahan roti di mulutnya. Zitao sadar dengan tingkah Luhan yang mendadak aneh padahal sebelumnya mereka mengobrol lancar tentang edisi _launching item _dari beberapa _branded_.

"Luhan_ jie_?"

Kesadaran Luhan kembali dan ia menoleh ke arah Zitao yang menatapnya cemas. Entahlah. Melihat Zitao yang ada di dekatnya, rasa benci yang ia tanamkan dulu pada gadis ini tidak terasa.

Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah diekori Yifan di belakangnya. Sehun duduk ke tempatnya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Pandangan Yifan dan Luhan bertemu untuk seperkian detik. Masing-masing mempertanyakan eksistensi diri mereka untuk berada disini hingga tercipta suasana canggung yang amat dirasakan oleh dua orang yang lain.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus pulang." Luhan merapikan kembali barang-barangnya. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba memaksakan senyumnya kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Zitao merenggut. Dia akan jadi satu-satunya perempuan yang memiliki topik tidak asyik dengan satu lelaki labil dan satu pria dewasa.

"Tidak apa tidak kuantar? Kepalaku masih pening, mungkin kau bisa naik taksi." Sehun kembali bangkit dari sofanya mengantar Luhan sampai ke lobi. "Tunggu, aku harus pakai jaket dulu. Musim gugur membuatku menggigil." Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Luhan lebih dulu ke depan setelah berpamitan dengan Zitao untuk memasang kembali sepatunya.

Yifan menyusul Luhan ke depan dengan alasan menerima panggilan telepon. Hanya telepon dari asistennya, Yifan memilih opsi gagang merah; dia bisa menelepon asistennya nanti. Masalah sekarang adalah Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menggeret Sehun." pergerakan Luhan mengikat tali sepatunya terhenti. Menoleh ke belakang mendapati Yifan sudah ada di belakanganya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Mengingatkannya kembali ke kejadian dimana pria itu tidak ingin mengakui statusnya sebagai ayah.

Luhan kembali tenang sebelumnya sempat gemetar ketakutan. "Tenang saja. Aku dan Sehun hanya rekan kerja. Aku tidak mengusikmu, tetapi, salahkan saja garis tanganmu kenapa bisa mengenal orang-orang yang dekat denganku."

"Kau-"

"Jiaheng," Luhan memotong ucapan Yifan. "Hari Sabtu, tolong ke tempat biasa. Jam tujuh pagi. Apakah kau bisa menurut padaku sekali ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Lu?"

"Ini juga karena Yue." Yifan menegang. Nama itu asing, tetapi dari cara Luhan menyebut nama asing itu bukanlah tanpa sebab. Pasti itu adalah nama anaknya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Karena besok adalah hari pentingnya, aku mengajakmu." lirih. Suara Luhan bahkan terdengar seperti ngin lalu tetapi mampu ditangkap baik oleh telinga Yifan. "Dia juga sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, Jiaheng."

Saat Yifan akan membalas, suara dering ponsel Yifan berbunyi dan membuat pria jangkung itu menerima panggilan. Yang entah itu siapa mereka mulai berbicara selama lima puluh detik mengabaikan Luhan. Sehun dan Zitao datang dari dalam. Diam-diam Luhan bernafas lega; bersyukur adanya panggilan telepon saat genting. Apalagi jaraknya dan Yifan masih terbilang cukup jauh.

"Ayo kuantar."

Ia dan Sehun keluar dari apartemennya. Selama di lift pun mereka hanya diam. Sangat berbanding terbalik sebelum kedatangan dua tamu lainnya; Zitao dan Yifan.

"Luhan,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tentu tidak lupa ingatan tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu bukan?"

Luhan meilrik Sehun sekilas. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi... aku butuh kepastian, Xi. Tidak mungkin kita seperti ini dengan terus kepura-puraan."

"Aku tahu."

Lift terbuka dan membawa mereka memasuki lobi paling bawah. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi untuk Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak ingin keluar. Udara musim gugur membuatnya enggan mengantar Luhan sampai ke luar.

Tetapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak tega membiarkan perempuan menunggu taksi di luar apalagi malam begini. Angin bertambah kencang. Sehun mengeratkan kembali jaket dan syalnya lalu menyusul Luhan ke luar.

Luhan mendelik melihat Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau gila! Aku tidak mau kau bertambah sakit karena aku. Cepat masuk. Aku sudah memesan taksi dan sebentar lagi akan datang." Sehun tidak mengindahkan perintah Luhan. Dia malah memeluk Luhan erat seolah takut Luhan adalah bayangan yang akan segera lenyap.

"Le-lepaskan! Kau sudah benar-benar tidak waras!" maki Luhan. Tidak mendapatkan respon, perempuan ini dengan berani menendang tulang kering Sehun cukup keras. Membuat lelaki ini refleks melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan beralih pada tulang kering di kaki kirinya. "Auww! Ya, Xi Luhan! Dasar, barbar."

"Apa? Ingin kupatahkan tulang pinggangmu?" pelototan Luhan tidak membawa pengaruh apapun pada Sehun. Mereka hanya diam diselingi desisan Sehun yang masih mengaduh tentang sakitnya tendangan Luhan.

"Lagipula..." Luhan melirik Sehun yang memeluk kaki kirinya yang terkena tentangan, "kau memelukku erat sekali. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak berbuat apa-apan setelahnya."

"Kau kira aku bajingan yang ada di gang-gang kumuh pinggiran kota?" komat-kamit Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu. Sedikit tersinggung Luhan menyamakan dirinya dengan apa yang Luhan kira.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil memelukmu. Kurasa, dengan sambil memelukmu membuatku hangat."

"Cih,"

"Hei, kau belum mendengarkan kalimatku selanjutnya!" Luhan terpaksa mengahadap Sehun yang masih memandangnya.

Siapapun, mereka bukan berada di permainan ekstrim semacam _roller coaster _bukan? Kenapa jantung Luhan dipacu cepat sekali? Padahal angin cukup kencang malam ini, tetapi yang Luhan rasakan adalah rasa panas tubuhnya sendiri sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Tatapan Sehun melembut padanya. Tolong, Luhan memohon dalam hati agar Sehun tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu. Perasaan Luhan malah dikabuti perasaan tidak enak, enggan, dan juga rasa bersalah luar biasa.

(note: _sorry for disturbing. Just reminder, please listen _'La Meme Histoire' _from_ Feist_ when you read this scene until finish. Thank's _^^)

"Luhan," suara itu ikut melembut seperti Sonata kesukaan Luhan. Ough, jangan buat Luhan merasa mereka di restoran penuh dengan permainan biola dan piano yang terkesan romantis. Hanya ada deru kendaraan dan gemersik dedaunan sekitar mereka. Tidak lebih. Jangan buat berharap lebih.

"-tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan obsesi gilamu untukku?"

"Hah?"

Telapak tangan Sehun membungkus telapak tangan Luhan dengan hangat. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh mereka melalui genggaman.

"Aku -sungguh, aku dapat melupakan kegagalan cinta pertamaku hanya denganmu! Aku merasa seperti bunga dandelion yang diterbangkan angin sebelum bertemu denganmu. Mungkin dirimu yang menarik, membuatku juga ikut tertarik. Kita seperti magnet; kau yang menarikku dalam medanmu."

Luhan mencerna tiap kata yang diucap oleh Sehun. Dirinya masih belum benar-benar percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Sehun.

"Zitao adalah tokoh di buku cinta pertamaku. Ketika aku melihat kalian berdua, ada sergapan perasaan berbeda untukmu dan untuk Zitao. Aku memang masih menganggap Zitao cinta pertama, tetapi yang kuanggap sebagai yang dicintai saat ini adalah kau."

"Aku bertemu Zitao secara tidak sengaja. Selanjutnya pun kami dipertemukan kembali melalui bisnis orangtua yang ingin menjodohkan kakakku dengannya. Aku bahkan mendukung kakakku yang ingin memilih jalur kesenian daripada mengurusi bisnis sampi aku bersedia menggantikan kakakku untuk urusan bisnis yang sama kubencinya. Demi Zitao, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa. Dia marah mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku yang jadi dijodohkannya."

"Aku pernah cerita kan kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dan meyakinkannya? Itu memang benar. Dia menerimaku. Dia menerima ikatan kami yang terpaksa diikatkan. Hingga muncul salah pewaris yang hilang," Sehun menghentikan ceritanya dan memilih untuk menarik napas sejenak.

"... dan pewaris yang hilang itu Jiaheng?"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. "Jiaheng? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ah, maksudku yi-Yifan; dulu sewaktu SMA dia terkenal dengan nama Jiaheng."

Sehun kembali menatap ke arah lain. Mereka hening. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, Yifan-_Hyung_ datang disaat yang tepat. Berhubung Yifan-_Hyung_ yang paling tua dan perusahaan Paman Yi Wei merajai pasar China daripada perusahaan ayahku dan perusahaan orangtua Zitao, mereka sepakat mengubah perjodohan Zitao denganku yang digantikan oleh Yifan-_Hyung_. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama Zitao sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Aku tahu dari pandangannya; itu bukan obsesi dari rasa kagum melainkan jatuh cinta sesungguhnya. Hal yang tidak dapat kudapat dari Zitao. Aku menyerah. Mungkin memang harusnya Zitao bersama Yifan-_Hyung_; aku juga tahu Yifan-_Hyung _mencintai Zitao."

"Aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mampu berubah sedrastis ini hanya karenamu. Hanya saja, aku masih belum merelakan Zitao. Bantu aku Luhan. Aku akan membantumu melupakan mantan sialanmu itu."

Luhan diam, tidak berkutik sama sekali. Tidak secerewet dulu. Apakah setelah ia sama jujurnya dengan Sehun, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menerima dirinya?

Tidak ada yang menjamin dan meyakinkannya. Luhan memilih diam dan bungkam. Keraguan itu masih mendominasi hatinya.

"Aku akan berjanji menjagamu, Lu. Aku menjamin kau aman bersamaku. Bagilah kepercayaanmu untukku walaupun secuil, aku akan menghargai dan menjaga kepercayaanmu padaku. Meski kau pernah bilang sekalipun itu malaikat yang memintamu, kau tidak akan terima. Aku manusia biasa sepertimu. Aku memiliki kesempatan dan aku memiliki harapan. Tidak bisakah kau patahkan saja obsesi gilamu?"

Luhan meremas ujung kemeja motif kotak yang dikenakannya.

"Bisakah kepercayaan itu terjamin?"

Sehun menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Mata itu menyiratkan kejujuran yang terpancar jelas dan ditangkap baik oleh Luhan. Sehun tidak main-main. "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Suara klakson yang ringan membuat mereka sadar sepenuhnya. Baik Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melepaskan genggaman tangan yang erat itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Luhan merapikan kembali ujung kemejanya dan tas yang ia bawa. Sehun hanya menatap punggung sempit Luhan dengan tatapan sayu. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Sebelum membuka pintu penumpang di badan taksi, Luhan sempat menoleh ke arah Sehun. Mata mereka bertemu untuk seperkian kalinya. Menarik satu sama lain. Seolah tidak ada sekat apapun bagi mereka untuk terus beradu pandang.

"Beri aku waktu." Sehun menahan nafasnya. "...setidaknya beri aku waktu. Kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu lama membangun obsesiku, hanya karena perkataanmu selama delapan menit bukan berarti aku luluh. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan." dan Luhan membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, taksi itu melaju bersama kendaraan lain yang masih berlalu lalang di jam yang masih dibilang sore oleh kehidupan malam.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari lantai atas salah satu apartemen yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Satu-satunya yang tirai gorden itu terbuka menampakkan sosok jangkung dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Antara kesal, marah, kecewa dan... sedih.

Sosok Wu-'Kris'-Yifan atau Li Jiaheng yang bertarung dengan hati dan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sehun masih berada di tempatnya. ia tidak peduli jika dia akan kembali sakit dan kepalanya terus berdenyut minta ditidurkan. Ia masih melihat ke arah hilangnya taksi yang dinaiki Luhan di balik tikungan jalan sana.<p>

Waktu?

Sehun tidak yakin. Tapi ia sempat merasakan Luhan ragu dengannya.

Kenapa? Bukankah dirinya sempurna seperti yang dielu-elukan penggemarnya dulu sewaktu sekolah dan kuliah? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun para gadis pemujanya masih belum berhenti.

Kenapa Luhan harus diberi waktu untuk menentukan pilihan? Sehun tahu, ia masih ingat bulan dua minggu kemarin ketika mereka berbagi cerita. Ada yang Luhan sembunyikan yang tidak ingin Sehun ketahui. Padahal, ia sudah menceritakan dan berbagi pada perempuan itu tanpa bersisa.

Sekarang yang jadi kendala dan baru saja terjadi; bisakah ia sepenuhnya percaya untuk memberi perasaannya pada perempuan itu?

**.**

Yifan tidak memedulikan lagi Zitao berceloteh tentang apa, tentang ini dan itu. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia lelah sehingga gadis pujaannya itu memilih opsi menonton televisi.

Melihat Luhan dan Sehun tadi, ada sedikit api menyala padanya. Benarkah perasaannya pada Luhan masih belum hilang? Atau... ini hanya sekedar rasa kesakitan atas rasa bersalahnya dulu?

Ia tidak yakin. Terkadang, Yifan masih saja bermimpi tentang pertengkaran mereka yang hebat untuk pertama kali dan terakhir; ketika Yifan memutuskan memihak sang ayah dan menjadi pewaris.

Wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata, mata yang dikaguminya menjadi bengkak. Serta luapan emosi berupa teriakan caci maki.

Perasaannya... yang sangat -ah, entahlah, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan.

"_Gege_, kubuatkan kopi kesukaanmu; Sehun juga satu selera denganmu." suara halus Zitao dan juga pandangan lembut milik gadis itu membuat Yifan buta sementara. Buta atas rasa bersalah, rindu dan cintanya pada Luhan. Ia memuja, juga hatinya ikut berkhianat dengan mencintai gadis pilihan sang ayah.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tao-_yah_. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

"Dia masih mengeluh kedinginan dan sakit kepala. Dia sudah meminum obatnya, kupikir nanti juga akan baikan." Zitao masih menampakkan senyum polosnya yang membuat Yifan kembali berdebum.

Entahlah. Yang harus ia salahkan Zitao, Ayahnya, takdir atau... dirinya.

**.**

Luhan hanya memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang penuh gemerlap lampu. Pandangannya kosong dan tidak berarti.

Kenapa harus takdir membuat diri mereka terjerat pada kisah yang sama? Kisah memilukan; antara yang tersakiti, terkhianati dan yang dicinta. Ingatannya masih kalut atas kalimat Sehun yang membuatnya pening; membuatnya harus mengingat memori itu kembali. Tentang Kris-nya yang dulu, tentang perasannya dan... tentang Yue.

Malaikat cantiknya yang malang. Malaikat kecil yang tidak berdosa justru yang paling menderita atas kesalahan orangtuanya. Xi Yue; malaikat, bulannya, bintangnya, permata Luhan yang paling berharga dari seluruh apa yang Luhan punya.

Akankah Sehun sukarela merentangkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan yang ringkih ketika tahu masa kelam Luhan bersama Kris? Akankah...?

Suara dari radio taksi memperdengarkan lagu Feist, _La Meme Histoire_. Luhan tahu lagu ini; meski menggunakan bahasa Perancis, Luhan tahu artinya dan maknanya. Karena dulu sempat ia dengungkan bersama Kris di waktu yang miliki untuk berdua.

Luhan tidak menyangkal sama sekali. Lagu yang tepat untuk menyindir keadaan mereka -dirinya, Sehun dan Kris- saat ini.

Luhan makin pilu tangisnya. Seperti kesakitan atas semua yang takdir buat untuknya. Bahkan sekedar mengucapkan kata '_aku baik-baik saja_' kepada sopir taksi yang menanyakannya pun Luhan tidak sanggup. Bibirnya dari tadi terus mengeluarkan isak tangis, air matanya seolah selalu ada untuk dikeluarkan.

**.**

**.**

[1] _We all go round and round._

[2] _Partner's of lost and found._

[3] _Looking for one more chance. _

[4] _I know is; we're all in the dance._

[1] Hidup kita penuh lika-liku yang tidak bisa ditebak

[2] Kita ditinggalkan seseorang yang berarti dan menemukan yang baru

[3] Tetapi, hal itu menjadikan pelajaran hidup untuk yang lebih baik

[4] Karena kita tahu, hidup seperti perputaran menari; bergerak sesuai irama/garis takdir

**.**

**.**

**|| Bersambung ||**

**.**

**.**

[2]A/N: wow, chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Hai, maafkan aku jika aku terlalu lama untuk tidak update fanfic.

Aku dapet ide buat tiga scene terakhir ya dari lagu itu. Liriknya pas aja sama keadaan mereka saat ini. Oh ya, kalo udah ada yang tahu lagu itu, mungkin ada english version (We're All In The Dance) dan sangat beda lirik dan maknanya dari La Meme Histoire [OST. Paris, Je T'Aime] yang aku pake di chapter ini. Intinya, pokoknya nge-feel lah pas baca sambil denger lagu meski diulang-ulang. _Rekomen banget buat denger tuh lagu_! Kemaren banyak yang sebel sama Sehun yang kek remaja labil; kemaren gini sekarang kok lo gitu ke Luhan? Huehuhehe, maklum ya, Sehun kan masih abail QaQa(?), gak sedewasa Mbak Lulu jadinya... hehehe (author-nya remaja labil xD)

P.S: kemaren ada yang nebak; pasti kalo mereka kissing pasti langsung ke 'iya-iya' kan? Muehehehe... saya mah gak tega bikin Mbak(?) Lulu malah makin syedih; udah gagal sama Kris, masa gitu aja ke Sehun? Pengen naik lantai atas harus ada perantra dulu; seperti tangga yang naiknya bertahap (apasi gue bikin kiasan kek gini?)

P.S.S: Oh ya, kalo ada yang minta TaoHun ato KrisHan-nya gak ada, maaf untuk kalian para readers yang mau jalan ceritanya begitu. Memang, intinya tetap HunHan. Tetapi... untuk konflik selanjutnya banyak sekali momen TaoHun dan juga KrisHan. Bahkan aku berencana membuat dua chapter tentang plesbekan TaoHun dan juga KrisHan. Maaf tidak bisa sesuai keinginan. Masih banyak fanfic yang HunHan tanpa diganggu orang ketiga -jika kalian ingin.

Btw, boleh minta review?


	9. Announcement!

_**Announcement to all readers-nim!**_

Halo, ini dengan Hwang atau bisa kalian panggil Mir *bow

Bukan ada tanpa maksud bikin satu chapter pengumuman malah bukan cerita selanjutnya antara HunHan, KrisHan, KrisTao dan SeTao. Ini tentang pengumuman sementara. Yup, ada hal yang penting yang harus saya sampaikan lebih rinci daripada harus membuat Auhtor's Notes di bagian bawah story dengan beribu words.

_Pertama_, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat readers-nim yang udah dari awal dukung sampai chapter tujuh. Aku udah mikir matang-matang kalo aku pengen hiatus sementara. Mungkin dimulai dari update-nya chapter tujuh sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memutuskan untuk hiatus. Sebenarnya banyak alasan. Aku mulai sibuk dengan berbagai bimbel, kerja kelompok yang sangat menyita waktu dengan persiapannya, juga waktu pelatihan untuk menguasai materi UNAS. Mungkin, aku bisa saja membangkang tetapi resiko besar jika aku berani mengambilnya. Jadi... maafkan aku jika aku lebih mengutamakan kepentingan real-life daripada readers-nim sekalian yang (mungkin) udah nungguin fanfic ini.

_Kedua_, aku juga kena WB's. Meskipun secara kasar aku udah nulis beberapa konflik dan garis besarnya sampai chapter 12, tetapi untuk menuangkannya dalam bentuk kata-kata yang sesuai EYD terkadang membuatku jengah sendiri. Apalagi, momen HunHan bisa dikategorikan langka untuk saat ini. Meskipun aku berulang kali memutar kembali dan melihat-lihat momen lama mereka, feel-nya masih belum terasa. Aku minta maaf.

_Ketiga_, privasi. Aku butuh waktu refreshing tersendiri. Dikejar-kejar tuntutan untuk bisa lolos UN dari pihak sana-sini membuatku tertekan dan sulit untuk menyalurkannya lewat tulisan. Dan ini mungkin faktor aku terkena WB's. Aku sungguh minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

_Keempat_, para siders. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan para siders (karena dulu aku juga begitu sebelum tobat). Hanya saja... terakhir saat terakhir aku update chapter enam jumlah viewers-nya total 4k lebih, dan kagetnya aku pas mau update chapter 7 malah viewers-nya lebih dari 6k dan sedikit dari viwers terakhir itu untuk sekedar meninggalkan review satu atau dua kata. Dan itu juga membuat bahuku lemas buat ngelanjutin.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang menganggap aku ini kurang konsisten dan apalah itu, kalian bisa anggap aku kurang bertanggung jawab atau apalah tentang fanfic kali ini; aku siap menerima segala bentuk bash. Baik lewat PM ataupun di kolom review. Sungguh, jika kalian ada di posisiku, kalian juga akan berpikir sama denganku untuk memilih hiatus bukan?

Aku sudah kelas sembilan, aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara dan harapan orangtua hanya bertumpu padaku semenjak kegagalan dua kakakku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka dengan hal egois seperti memilih menjadi author fanfiction tanpa memedulikan masa depanku.

Aku sungguh meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sungguh. Aku juga banyak berterima kasih pada kalian yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic debutku di FFn yang tidak sebagus author lainnya. Aku meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih sebanyak yang kalian inginkan.

Jadi... kuharap selama tiga bulan kedepan, aku ada beberapa waktu luang sehingga bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin janji, tapi kuusahakan.

Oh ya, ada beberapa un-official soundtrack untuk chapter depan dan yang kemarin. Entahlah kalian ingin mendengarnya atau tidak, tetapi kurasa untuk memperdalam feel tentu harus dibutuhkan BGM yang sesuai. Ini dia:

1. _The Selfish _by Yozoh

2. _Chocolate_ by Taru

3. _La Meme Histoire _by Feist

4. _Lune_ by Carla Bruni

5. _Run_ by EXO-K/EXO-M

6. _Day Dream _by Yozoh

7. I_ Don't Miss You Anymore _by Lisa Ekdahl

8. _Voice_ by Lim Kim

9. _Talk To Me _by SNSD Tiffany and Jessica

10. _You Make My Dreams _by Hall & Oates

11. _She_ by Elvis Costello

Mungkin hanya 11 lagu sementara yang bisa ku rekomendasikan. Kebanyakan dari K-Indie dan juga lagu luar macam jazz dan lagu folk-French. Tapi beneran, lagu itu mantep kalo buat soundtrack *promo.

Aku akan hiatus dari sini. Kalau ada yang kalian tanyakan lewat PM, sayang sekali, aku tidak berniat membuka akun FFnet untuk sementara (takut kalo aja kena godaan buat ngetik fanfic dan tugas terabaikan). Kalian bisa kontak aku lewat twitter {at}chentongannasi atau facebook / miranti . widya (hilangkan spasi dan tambahkan http maupun kata com dan simbol at -_susah masukin lin_k)

Sekali lagi, aku harap kalian bisa menunggu fanfic abal-abal ku ini dan juga menerima permintaan maaf sekaligus rasa terima kasihku pada kalian. I'll back soon between March until end of April. See you soon~

SARANGHAEYO~ *love sign with HunHan*


End file.
